Baby Boom!
by Usako Suyi
Summary: El reloj biológico es muy difícil de ignorar. Un aviso, una posibilidad, un contrato y la espera de una futura paternidad. Dos solitarios con sus corazones rotos con la ilusión de llenar sus vidas con risas de bebé. Un D
1. Mi reloj biológico

_**Prólogo**_

_**Mi reloj biológico**_

**-Quiero tener un bebé.-**

**-¿Y me lo estás pidiendo a mí?- **

El silencio rondó la oficina, ni siquiera el ruido del aire acondicionado se escuchó. Los deseos dichos en voz alta generalmente no traían ese tipo de incomodidad. Pero al parecer éste sí, qué había de malo en que deseara un hijo. Ya tenía 36 años, y no se hacía cada más joven.

Sentía el tic tac implacable del tiempo diciéndole a sus órganos que ya era hora. Y nunca hacía oídos sordos a sus "llamados" orgánicos, las mejores decisiones de su vida las había tomado haciéndole caso a esos "pálpitos".

Era hora de conocer la maravilla de tener a su propio hijo, saber que viviría por siempre en su descendencia. Que podría colmarlo o colmarla de amor, porque le era indistinto que fuera nena o nene. Lo amaría de todas formas, sería feliz arrullándolo por las noches, cantando nanas, viéndolo crecer.

**-Pienso que sería muy difícil que yo te embarazara. Y en el caso que lo hiciera, seríamos los primeros hombres en lograrlo.-** Sentenció con acidez Andrew mientras miraba a su amigo sentado frente a él.

**-Sos un idiota, no te lo estaba pidiendo. Sólo te comento que quiero y voy a tener un bebé.-** Darien miró al rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¿Pensás contratar un vientre? Eso sale muy caro y además no sabés qué loca te puede llegar a tocar. ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?- **

**-Completamente, pero tenés razón. No voy a alquilar un vientre así como así, voy a poner un anuncio en el periódico de la empresa. Conocemos a todas las mujeres que trabajan acá, así que por ese lado ya sabemos que no están locas…-**

**-Tienen que estarlo si contestan a tu clasificado.-** Andrew seguía boquiabierto con la absurda idea de su amigo.

**-No seas así, además no creo que salga nada mal. En todo caso sólo tengo que decir que no. Y listo.- **

**-Te va a despedir.-**

Darien hizo un gesto de descuerdo con la mano. **–Mi tío es el dueño de todo Andy, ayudame. Te juro que no es un capricho estúpido, quiero ser padre más que nada en el mundo. Pero ya no creo que pueda encontrar a la mujer con la que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida, todas mis relaciones terminaron en fracasos. Es una mierda, pero ya no creo en el amor.-**

Estaba desesperado, lo conocía muy bien a su amigo para no darse cuenta que él hablaba en serio. Y si Darien creía que ya el amor había escapado de él, cómo podía negárselo, era más duro que un yunque para hacerle cambiar de idea.

Suspiró y tembló antes de hablar, de alguna forma iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras. **–Entonces Darien, vamos a redactar ese anuncio y veamos con si alguien contesta. Peor aún, veamos con qué nos encontramos. Vos dejame a mí, que yo me encargo.-**

_**24 horas después**_

_**Darien Chiba busca:**_

_**Joven de 27 a 36 años que deseen dar a luz a su hijo.**_

_**Las interesadas asistir el próximo lunes 27 a las 9.30 a la oficina del Director Regional Senior.**_

_**Cada postulación debe ser seria y no parte de un juego.**_

_**Saluda atte. Andrew Furuhata Co-Director Regional Senior.**_

**-Andy, definitivamente, la cagaste…**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**¡Desde mi descanso teológico!**_

Qué alegría poder subir este pequeño prólogo, les cuento que este es un mini fic. Todavía no tengo idea de cuantos chaps va a tener, pero no muchos. Lo aseguro.

Algunas ya saben que terminé el último año de mi carrera, y realmente absorbió todo mi tiempo. Eso sumado a _**···Perdidas···**_, que tenía que terminarlo sí o sí, ya que no era un fic sólo mío. _**Gaby **_y _**Eliz**_ también se tomaron su tiempo y por respeto a ellas decidí utilizar mi poco tiempo libre en terminarlo.

Ahora estoy en el período de finales de la facultad, me anoté a 8 y sólo voy a dar 6. Se hizo pesado y me agarró una crisis nerviosa. Es decir, todo es una locura. Pero en medio de los valiums y el descanso obligatorio, se me dio por escribir estas primeras líneas. Ya estoy por terminar el primer capítulo, así que no van a tardar mucho en leer la continuación. _(Siempre y cuando mi editora salga de AA y me preste atención) ¬¬_

Y para los que preguntan por Hechizo de Luna, les tengo grandiosas noticias! Sólo falta terminar el lemon y el capítulo está para publicarse. Creo que para después del 10 se la fecha de subida del capítulo 8. _(Nuevamente teniendo en cuenta si rehabilitaron a mi editora) ¬¬_

Ahora sí y antes de que me mate Gaby. Por cuestiones del azar, o de pasar mucho tiempo juntas, o de leer mucho LH o Dios sabe qué. Las dos salimos con esto de publicar un aviso como motor de nuestro fics, obviamente yo no la copié a ella, ni ella me copió a mí.

Pero si tuviera que hacerlo sería más sutil que OTRAS ;P

Si quieren reírse un rato pasen por Se busca de Lovemamoru. Y si tienen ganas de leer un capítulo de la ostia pasen por Damage de Elizabeth Chiba (sigo repitiendo que el capítulo de Zafiro es el mejor).

Y no me queda nada más que decir, si quieren la próxima hago publicidad a otras personas jajaja!

_**ღღღ**__**Besotes Suyi**__**ღღღ**_


	2. Reclutando

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Reclutando…**_

Eran cientas, no iba a exagerar como Andrew y decir que era miles. Pero nunca había visto tantas mujeres en su área.

Sabía que todas ellas no estaban ahí con el propósito firme de cargar con su hijo nueve meses, la curiosidad las había impulsado a presentarse. Así que tendría que perder más tiempo del pensado buscando a la mujer que pudiera llevar a cabo esa empresa.

Andrew reía disimuladamente cuando pudo llegar a la oficina, lo cual no había sido fácil, ya que todas las mujeres de la compañía se le habían tirado encima ofreciendo sus servicios.

**-¡Sólo a vos se te ocurre poner semejante cartel! No sé como mierda vamos a hacer, pero esto lo terminamos hoy. Estas mujeres son peligrosas Andy.-** Dijo Darien casi sin voz.

No era nada estúpido asustarse cuando esa cantidad de féminas estaban dispuestas a cualquier cosa, por un poco de Darien. Y Andrew sabía que las mujeres seguían siempre a su amigo, y a él también, pero en menor medida. Desde que se conocían los dos habían sufrido por amor, pero nunca habían escaseado las mujeres.

En la facultad todas las mujeres soñaban con adornar sus camas y ellos habían compartido con gusto. Pero después de una o dos veces, los tríos o más bien los cuádruples, ya no resultaban divertidos o excitantes.

En segundo año, Darien conoció a Anne, estuvieron de novios casi seis años. Andy no podía entender cómo su amigo se desvivía por ella, hasta que conoció a Lita y cayó en las redes del amor.

Pero al parecer no podían ser los dos felices.

Una noche después de trabajar Darien llegó a su casa y encontró a su prometida, Anne, en los brazos de otro hombre. Y esa fue la puñalada que destrozó el corazón del joven, a partir de ese momento no volvió a creer en el amor.

Diez años después, la herida que Anne había causado todavía seguía abierta en el pecho de Darien.

Andrew se sentía culpable, porque desde hacía ese mismo tiempo, él estaba felizmente casado, sus pequeños cumplirían seis y cinco años en los próximos meses. Y gozaba de una felicidad, que parecía prohibida para su mejor amigo.

Era por esto que él apoyaba la extraña decisión de Darien, él deseaba tener un hijo para darle todo el amor que había en su lacerado corazón. Y si podía amar a su hijo, tal vez todavía existía alguna posibilidad, de encontrar una mujer a la que pudiera amar.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

**-No estás hablando en serio.-** Gritó colérica la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella. **–Ni en broma podés estar diciéndonos esto.-**

**-No escuché Amor, pero no creo que sea tanto.-** Dijo dulcemente otra mujer mientras salía de la cocina, tratando de apaciguar la ira de su novia.

Serena miró a sus mejores amigas mientras la primera le contaba a la otra sobre sus nuevos planes. Inmediatamente, la joven quedó boquiabierta y la miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

**-Me estás jodiendo.-** Dijo pasmada la segunda joven. **–Serena, no te creés que es algo disparatado. Parece algo que haría Keanu, ¿pero vos?-**

Serena rió por la referencia del Abogado del Diablo, 'Keanu' era una gran abogada a sus 37 años socia de la firma que representaba y adicta a la ropa.

Por otra parte 'Sandra', una Licenciada en Informática también de 37 años, había recibido su mote luego de una maratón de películas de Sandra Bullock. La Red había sido el primer film que habían visto y desde ese momento había perdido su nombre.

Al igual que su novia, era adicta a la ropa, pero más a las compras. Cualquier tipo de compras. Las dos arrastraban a Serena durante interminables horas, de un shopping a otro, gastando miles en cada salida.

'Sandra' y 'Keanu' eran pareja desde hacía ya diez largos años, para Serena eran su única familia, y todas las noches rezaba para que nunca se separaran. Perder a una de las dos sería fatal para ella, pero todavía peor para la pareja. Ellas eran tal para cual, y sólo juntas podían ser felices.

Pero en ese preciso momento, poco importaba su relación de pareja. Las dos estaban a los gritos por la decisión de Serena.

**-Y quién es ese tipo, no te parece sospechoso que pida un vientre para su hijo. Ninguna mujer en sus cabales aceptaría tal tontería. ¡Acaso no tenés en cuenta los derechos de los niños, menos el de las madres! Qué pasa si este tipo trata de quitarte el chico después. La ley…-**

Serena se desconectó del mundo, al menos tenía unos siete minutos más de Leyes, Códigos internacionales penales, civiles y no sabía cuántas cosas más legales que 'Keanu' se encargaría de gritar. Nunca entendía nada, así que había tomado el consejo de 'Sandra' «Cuando empiece a enumerar los artículos de la Constitución, dejá de oírla. Se cree que estamos en una puta corte, ¿acaso yo me la paso hablando con códigos binarios? Dejala ser, y cuando veas que se le desinfla la vena de la frente, volvé a escucharla»

**-Serena, yo no creo que sea una buena idea. No sabés qué tipo de hombre sea, o qué intenciones tiene.-** Dijo un poco más calmada 'Sandra' aunque se notaba el espanto en su cara.

**-Ya sé cuáles son sus intenciones. Quiere un hijo, no está vendiendo su esperma, ni pidiendo una esposa. Los dos queremos lo mismo y no van a convencerme de que no me presente, porque no tomé la decisión todavía. Sólo quería contarles algo que me pareció justo e indicado para este momento. Además voy a necesitar una asesora legal en caso de que lo haga, y dije en caso. Hoy es la fecha y todavía sigo acá, así que puede ser que cuando llegue al trabajo ya haya tomado a otra mujer. No voy a hacer nada estúpido, confíen en mí.- **Y así sin más Serena salió de la casa de sus amigas, tirando dos besos al aire antes de cerrar la puerta.

**-¿Qué pensás?-** Dijo 'Sandra' mientras se abrazaba a su amante.

**-No sé qué pensar, tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar. Pero no puedo saber si es bueno o malo.-** 'Keanu' acarició lentamente la espalda de su novia tratando de reconfortarla.

**-Ya no puede pasarle nada malo, no más. Algo de felicidad ya le toca.-**

Las dos mujeres se quedaron abrazadas, disfrutando del amor que sentían entre sus brazos. Para ellas no había sido fácil la vida, mucha gente tenía estúpidos prejuicios acerca de la sexualidad. Pero a pesar de todo ellas estaban juntas y tenían a sus familias que las querían y apoyaban.

Pero Serena estaba sola.

La vez que había confiado en un hombre, éste la había traicionado. Nunca se repuso del daño, había amado a esa '_cosa_' con todo su corazón. Entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma, para luego pisotearla como si fuera una mísera cucaracha.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo reponerse, fue en ese tiempo que la joven pareja había conocido a Serena. Las dos habían visto lo dañada que estaba y sin saber por qué comenzaron a cuidarla.

Unos meses después Serena había logrado abrirse a sus nuevas y únicas amigas. Comenzó a estudiar y muy pronto se graduó con honores como Licenciado en Marketing.

A sus 34 años encabezaba uno de los mejores equipos del mercado, todos querían tener al grupo _'Ten'_ asesorando sus empresas. Y ahora mismo trabajaba para Black Agency, un multimedio internacional.

Además de ser el lugar donde trabajaba ese loco que ofrecía su esperma.

**-Algo de felicidad ya le toca. Roguemos para que todo salga bien.- **

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Le dolía la cabeza.

Después de nueve horas ininterrumpidas de 'casting', como lo había denominado Andrew, las mujeres se habían agotado.

Flacas, gordas, altas, bajas, rubias, morochas, pelirrojas y otros. Un crisol de bellezas, por más de las crípticas miradas de Andrew. A veces parecía que su amigo sólo pensaba con una cabeza, y no justamente con la que tenía sobre los hombros.

Él buscaba la belleza exterior, se deleitaba con eso. Todavía le resultaba extraño que se hubiese casado con Lita, Darien sabía la hermosa mujer que se escondía detrás de esa timidez. Andy había tardado en reconocer lo especial que era durante años. Pero al final Lita lo había vuelto loco de celos y Andrew había aceptado la verdad. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Diez años después, el matrimonio era más sólido que el titanio. Aunque eso no impedía que Andy se llenara los ojos con las beldades de la oficina. Y que quisiera elegir a la 'más apta' por sus atributos femeninos.

Pero para Darien, todas tenían defectos gigantes. Algunas querían una relación, habían intentado proponer ciertas cosas que ni Andy o Darien podían creer.

Así que había terminado la jornada laboral y él no tenía ni una sola opción verdadera. Y eso lo tenía decepcionado, molesto e irritado. ¡Tan difícil era encontrar una mujer para embarazar y no casarse con ella! Los adolescentes lo hacían todo el tiempo y él no podía.

¿Por qué?

Y para colmo de males, el muy puto de Andy se había ido a horario. Y él se había tenido que quedar haciendo todo el maldito trabajo atrasado del día.

Estaba totalmente jodido, ahora tendría que ir a esas casas que "reclutan" mujeres dispuestas a alquilar sus vientres. Es decir, el costo de su hijo ascendería de 15.000 dólares a unos 30.000. Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió la idea. Sabía que otra opción era la adopción, pero tardaría al menos tres años más en mostrar a la justicia que era capaz de mantener y educar a una criatura en un ambiente sano, familiar y adecuado.

¡Estaba cagado!

Volvió a enterrar su cabeza en los informes mensuales de todas las sucursales de Black Agency. ¡Iba a ser una noche larga y miserable!

**-Me cago en las mujeres y su maldita habilidad de poder tener hijos, todas las putas adolescentes por ahí correteando, con sus padres temerosos de que las embaracen, ¿y yo? Nada, absolutamente nada.-** Comenzó a hablar para él en voz alta mientras buscaba más informes. **–¡Dios! ¿Es tan difícil encontrar una mujer que no me joda los planes? No quiero una esposa, quiero un envase que cargue a mi hijo durante nueve meses. ¿Acaso estoy pidiendo tanto?-**

Arrastrándose en su desgracia llegó hasta la cafetera y como siempre que uno necesitaba desesperadamente café, estaba vacía. **–Me cago en Andrew y su puta manía de tomarse todo el puto café. Acaso no puedo tener ni una pequeña cosa para mí, todo el mundo tiene que privarme de lo que quiero.-**

Siguió refunfuñando mientras la oscura bebida se preparaba, cada vez sus lamentos eran peores y más patéticos. Sólo paró cuando el café estuvo listo, salió caminando tranquilo con dirección a su escritorio concentrado en su bebida, con tanta suerte que no vio la pila de documentos en el piso, hasta que tropezó.

**-La puta madre, me cago en todo lo que es sagrado. ¡Mierda me quemo!-** Gritó mientras revoleaba la taza caliente sobre un escritorio anónimo. Vio los daños en su pecho, una mezcla de ira, dolor y calentura se le cruzaron por la mente.

–**Qué más me va a pasar, a ver cuál es la nueva diversión en el cielo. ¡Jodamos a Chiba hasta que se le reviente una vena y le dé un aneurisma! Flor de pelotudos, ya me las van a pagar, todos y cada uno…-** Dijo mientras sin más remedio comenzaba a quitarse la camisa mojada y manchada, al igual que la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Por suerte la oficina estaba sola y no ofendería la moral de nadie por trabajar en cuero.

**-Yo sólo quiero un hijo, lo demás no me interesa.- **De pronto un manto de seriedad lo cubrió.** -¡Dios! Que estás en tu cielo, no te pido mucho. Hay tanta gente que no está capacitada para ser padre, y yo que quiero serlo, nada. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que suceda? Okay, lo de la inseminación no es de cristiano Señor, pero estoy desesperado. Y sé que un hijo no es un derecho, es un don. Juro que me aprendí toda la lección del catecismo. Por favor, te pido una señal, chiquitita, minúscula un rayito de esperanza que me diga que voy a poder ser padre…- **

Darien miró a su alrededor buscando una señal pero no llegó. Y volvió a descargarse en insultos.

**-Ya sé, je je je. Le estoy pidiendo a la persona equivocada.-** Tomó una pose más seria. **–Beata María, Madre del cielo. Te pido humildemente que intercedas ante tu hijo Jesús por mí.-** Suspiró y por primera vez sus palabras no tuvieron ninguna acidez. **–Ya no creo en el amor, mi corazón fue pisoteado Madre, pero creo que todavía tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz. Algo dentro de mi pecho… tengo esperanzas de que sean los restos de mi pobre corazón, gesta cada vez más fuerte la necesidad de ver a mi hijo en mis brazos. Me ilusiona pensar lo que puedo y quiero enseñarle, María te pido una oportunidad. Una ayudita, algo que me diga que todo va a salir bien.-**

Se paró en medio la oficina, rechistando y resoplando buscando una paz que no venía. Sabía que estaba actuando como un imbécil, pero la tarde había sido terriblemente espantosa. Algunas de esas mujeres… se estremeció de recordarlas.

**-Espero jamás encontrarme con ellas en un callejón oscuro, dan miedo. Bueno muchacho- **Se dijo a si mismo mientras se frotaba el pecho desnudo antes de bostezar y desperezarse. **-La verdad es que es una vergüenza que estés medio desnudo en la oficina. Peeeero, no nos queda otra, a no ser que un milagro suceda…-**

**-Si pudieras pedir tres deseos, creo que al menos podría concederte dos ahora…-**

Darien se sobresaltó al escuchar delicada voz femenina. No debía quedar nadie en la oficina, eran pasadas las diez de la noche, además ¿quién era ella?

**-Perdón, no me digas que te asusté.-**

Darien negó con la cabeza mientras admiraba la belleza rubia recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. No había duda de que era hermosa, estaba sonriendo y era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestido, o mejor dicho desvestido. Y pegando un grito se escondió bajo un escritorio.

Serena comenzó a reír sin parar, la cara del hombre se había sonrojado antes de pegar el ese grito. No sabía por qué, pero le había resultado extremadamente cómico y dulce verlo así.

Entró en la oficina y se sentó frente al escritorio donde se escondía él. Agachó la cabeza bajo la mesa y controlando la risa habló. **-Estaba esperando que terminaras de hablar, parece que te interrumpí en un momento muy espiritual.-**

**-Noo, no interrumpiste nada. La verdad que estaba tan fuera de mí que ni me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando solo.- **Respondió desde su refugio.

**-El problema no es hablar solo, creo que el problema es hablar a los gritos, y solo.- **Volvió a reír, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajada con nadie.

**-Y vos no podés perder la oportunidad de hacerme quedar como un loco. ¡Qué mal señorita! Yo ni siquiera la conozco y me maltrata de esta manera.- **Dijo Darien fingiendo enojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-¡Oh! Qué desconsiderada de mí parte. Soy Serena Tsukino, y vos, si no me equivoco sos el Padre Chiba.- **Se presentó y estiró la mano para estrecharla con él.

Darien reaccionó al instante y cuando la tuvo al alcance tiró de ella haciendo que cayera bajo el buró. **–Mucho Gusto Serena Tsukino, lamento corregirte pero soy el Cardenal Darien Chiba, sólo que hoy no traje mi sotana.- **Vio que Serena hacía fuerza para no reírse y continuó.** -En este momento estoy en medio de una importante investigación, que nada tiene que ver con mis vestiduras, si no con mis especialidades terrenales. Soy técnico especialista en esconderse bajo escritorios.-** Serena ésta vez no pudo contener la carcajada. **–No te rías, es serio. Una actividad única, una técnica milenaria que yo y otros obispos secretamente seleccionados poseemos. Además de ser muy bien remunerada.- **Siguió hablando con total solemnidad.** -Hasta te diría que es un honor para vos, compartir este momento conmigo. Soy muy selectivo con las mujeres que dejo que vean mi trabajo.-** Sentenció seriamente provocando otro mar de carcajadas.

Escucharla reír le hizo sentir tan bien, que se olvidó por un rato de todo lo que le agobiaba.

Cuando al fin pudieron parar de reír, se levantaron. Darien trató de buscar su camisa o algo que le ayudara a taparse, pero no encontró nada y eso lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. Volvió la vista a donde estaba Serena Tsukino y lo único que vio fue una gran bolsa de NIKE.

**-Gracias.-** Dijo Darien mientras se ponía la remera que estaba dentro de la bolsa.

**-No hay de qué, te dije que podía concederte al menos dos deseos. Cuando vi lo que te pasó con el café supe que la ibas a necesitar más que yo.-**

**-Cuál es el segundo deseo, porque no recuerdo haber pedido una rubia para comer.-** Respondió guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

**-Una oreja y un par de manos de más, realmente necesitás hablar con alguien y terminar de trabajar. No es mala mi oferta ¿no?-** Dijo mientras se acomodaba cerca del escritorio de él.

**-Mmm… sí, es una buena oferta, pero tengo que desconfiar. "Cuando la limosna es grande…"-**

**-Sí, pero no estoy haciendo esto por amor a la caridad. Mi oferta de ayuda es porque ya estuve en tu piel, y sé que es una mierda el laburo que tenés que hacer. Tengo grandes intereses en esta reunión Darien Chiba.-**

**-¿Y eso se debe a…?-**

Serena se movió incómoda en el asiento, no imaginó que Darien Chiba fuera ese hombre. Cuando terminó sus tareas con el equipo "Ten" se dirigió a la oficina regional con la esperanza de… no sabía si había querido encontrarlo o no. No había reunido valor en toda la tarde para verlo, pero justo antes de salir algo la empujó a buscarlo. Y ahí estaba, frente a él, _el hombre por el cual había rezado._

**-Me halaga mucho eso, pero no creo que sea la respuesta a tus súplicas.-** Respondió él avergonzado.

**-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-** Y para martirio de Serena él asintió. **–Darien no es lo que pensás, yo… yo…- **No podía hablar, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella le era imposible decirlo.

**-Hagámoslo.-** La voz de él irrumpió en los pensamientos de Serena.

**-¡¡¡Perdón!!!-** Gritó ofendida y espantada.

Darien comenzó a reír. –**Dios mataría por estar en tu cabeza. Por tu expresión de recién, me pregunto qué habrás entendido. Pero tranquilizarte lo que acabo de proponerte es que trabajemos juntos. Tengo que hacerlo de todas formas y me da la impresión que con vos me voy a divertir.** **Y tenés razón, necesito hablar con alguien… Ya tuve mi roce espiritual, ahora necesito algo más terrenal. Aunque mi primo diga que Dios es la respuesta a todo, yo creo, pero no tanto.-**

**-Bueno esa no fue la impresión que me dio recién al escucharte.-**

**-Es culpa de mi primo, hace poco recibió el Orden de Diácono, yo era el pobre infeliz al que torturaba por horas mientras estudiaba.- **Serena rió. **-¡Oh sí! Imaginate horas y horas de estudio. Cuando terminó creí que me iba a unir a Seiya y hacerme sacerdote. Después recordé el voto de castidad, ahí reaccioné.-**

**-¡Dios no nos prive de semejante manjar! Ahora que la religión no es impedimento para que aceptes mis servicios, creo que no queda más que ponernos manos a la obra.-**

**-Definitivamente, empecemos a trabajar.- **Se acercó hasta que estuvo pegado a ella.

Serena sin otra opción levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no pudo evitar estremecerse. Era tan guapo que quitaba el aliento.

Ella era una belleza completa, nunca había visto nada más perfecto que esa mujer. Pero al mirar sus ojos, sintió que estaba en presencia de un ángel. Un ángel con labios que pedían pecar, quería tocarla, recorrer con sus manos todo su cuerpo, recostarse y perderse en él por días. Se inclinó más sobre ella, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros y le susurró.

**-Y puede que tal vez, más tarde, necesite algo más de vos…**

* * *

CAMPAÑA DE APOYO A MARBEL:

_**UN HERMANITO PARA MARVIN!!!!!**_

_Todos unidos de FF para que el marido de Marb deje de ser tan receloso y le dé lo que quiere a nuestra amiga. Marvin necesita un hermanito/a al que atosigar!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Advertising Space**_

Holis!!!! Este espacio está creado para que se hagan autobombo y vendan sus historias. Dios sabe por qué se me ocurrió!!! La idea es que en los review dejen dicho si quieren que hagamos publicidad de sus historias, o de historias de las que sean fans. Yo ya empecé y espero sus aportes!!!!

.net/s/4665473/1/Ayuda

.net/s/4690665/1/Un_Acuerdo_Peligroso

.net/s/4375077/1/Nada_es_lo_que_parece

Estos son los tres de esta semana!!!! Próximamente más!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Desde los brazos de mi Amado Dios Atlante, tratando de no quitarle la ropa!!!!**_

Hola a todas!!!! Las extrañé mucho, muchas cosas pasaron en estas semanas. Al fin pude rendir Teología, como notarán me afectó jajajaja Ya quedan sólo 8 materias y me recibo. Así que tengo que volver a estudiar en enero.

Para Hechizo no falta nada y si quieren pasen por el foro a votar!!!!

.net/forum/Concurso_Sailor_Moon_Fanfics/53818/

**A todas Muy FELICES FIESTAS que disfruten junto a los que quieren y nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nubia Serenity****:** Te juro que me morí de la risa al recibir tu review, pocas palabras, pero muchas risas. Acá el segundo capítulo, las actulizaciones se van a ir dando a medida que pueda sentarme a escribir tranquila. Te cuento que ya empezado enero tengo que retomar los estudios, así que la escritura quedará para los tiempos de ocio. Voy a tratar de meter 6 materias en febrero!!!! Ojalá salga bien!!! Felices Fiestas!!!!

**liebende Lesung****:** Espero que te guste este chap, sé que me demoré en actualizar, pero hay veces que la falta de tiempo nos impide escribir o editar los fics. Sé que es aburrido esperar, así que te agradezco la paciencia. Ya leí ayuda, espero que la actualices!!! Bye!!!

**Cherrie SA****:** Gracias por pasar y leer, además de las "buena suerte" Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos!!!!

**JennySol****:** Claro ella chonguea por ahí mientras yo acá me muero de la angustia, qué vida la tuya =P

Ahora que termino de responder los mails sigo con mí pequeño problema, y después sigo respondiendo los review. Espero que pesas buenas fiestas!!! Disfrutá de la quinta que yo voy a matarme abriendo regalitos!!!! Besotes a vos y Diego!!!

**sangoluna****:** Hola!!! Ya estamos con el primer capítulo, no va a ser un fic muy largo, pero espero que lo disfrutes. Que pases felices fiestas!!!!

**Divissima Moon****:** Aquí ya el primer capítulo, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes!!!! Besotes cuidate!!!!

**isa1181****:** Es inseminación Isa!!!! No pienses ni por un segundo que voy a dejarte cerca de MÍ DARIEN con esos pensamientos libidinosos tuyo jajajjaa =p La idea central de este prólogo era que nadie supiera al principio quién era el que hablaba. Así que creo que salió bien jijiji Qué bueno que al menos te pude hacer reír un ratito. Espero que este chap te guste. Besitos!!!!!

**Susy Granger****:** Gracias por leer!!!!! Espero que te guste este chap. Me encanta que puedas empezar desde el principio a leer este fic. Yo tengo muuucho para leer antes de poder ponerme al día con tu historia!!! Buuu Quiero tener más tiempo para leer fics!!! Gracias por las cosas lindas que me dejaste en la review, realmente me llegan al alma y me ponen muy feliz. Me encantan los review testamentos, así que cuando quieras dejarlos, no te preocupes ^^ Besitos!!!! Felices Fiestas!!!!

**SereyDarien****:** Síii una nueva historia corta!!!! Pero al menos es una historia jajajaja Hechizo está en proceso de hotedad jajaja Siiiii estoy en proceso de escribir el lemon, pero resulta muy difícil hacerlo si tooodo el mundo está dando vueltas alrededor tuyo las 24 horas del día buaaa qué triste!!!! Bueno ya me emocioné contándote mis problemas jajaja Espero que te guste este chap!!! Besitos!!!!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** Otra más que se suma la lista de candidatas para el puesto jajajaja Mirá que hay más fila que para sacar entradas para madonna!!!!Esperoque te guste el capítulo. Besitos!!!!

**jaz021****:** Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Y que puedas pasar las fiestas junto a los tuyos, sin problemas!!!! Besos cuidate!!!

**Martis:** Sii era un misterio esta nueva historia jejeje Sí soy mala, pero me querés así jijiji Ahora viene lo divertido, ver cómo queda embarazada Serena, esos tratamientos son muy caros así que hay que ver si acepta o no!!! Y otras cosillas que se me pueden ocurrir en el medio, tal vez tenga ganas y te cuente jjijiiji. Besotes que pases unas excelentes fiestas y vuelvo al msn para seguir hablando con vos!!!

**ForeverSerena****:** Otra voluntaria y van… Ya sé que todas quieren ser las elegidas, pero sólo una va a hacerse el tratamiento. Y de esa historia es este fic. Qué pasará entre ellos, nadie lo sabe!!!! Jijijijji Soy maligna!!! Buenas fiestas Besotes!!!!!

**Cliondne Black Ralheaven**: Es una alegría contra con tus reviews!!! Ya verán algunas muestras de los tormentos que pasó Darien durante las entrevistas. Pero eso no es lo más importante, a partir del próxima chap empieza lo jugoso, a esperar!!! Besotes, cuidate y espero que pases muy Felices Fiestas!!!

**Isabel:** Hola Linda! Gracias por dejar tu review y seguir apoyando mis historias! Espero que disfrutes de este chap y pases unas Felices Fiestas!!!

**julimoon****:** Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!!!! Sólo una puede ser la madre de los hijos de Darien, será sere??? Besitos!!!!

**Isis Janet****:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el nuevo chap, no tardé tanto en actualizar!!!! Besos!!!

**Angie Bloom****:** Gracias!!! Sí terminé la facu, pero todavía quedan materias por dar buuuuaaaa!!! Estoy a las corridas, pero a penas pueda voy a leer tu mini fic. PARa hechizo no falta nada sólo un poquito más de tiempo para pulir algunas cositas pero ya casi está Besitos!!!! Felices Fiestas!!!!!

**Silene-luna****:** Qué ganas de que actualices tus historias!!!! Ojalá lo hagas pronto!!!! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que sigas pendiente de la historia. Cuidate y pasá una muy feliz navidad!!!!

**Lovemamoru****:** Ya di teo!!!! Soy yo el PAPA jajajaja Ya sólo quedan 8 materias y después los huevos y la harina!!!! Ya sé que no te domina kikiri, pero Sav si!!!!!!!!! Morimos por nuestros Dioses Gaby, no hay con qué darle jajaja. No te pases con los 3 tiros!!!! Besos Tamagochiteros!

**Lunachibatsukino:** AAA lamento decepcionarte pero Darien no quiere tener un romance, sino que busca la inseminación artificial jajajaja. Espero que te guste este chap!!!! Felices Fiestas!!!!

**AnnyFanSailorMoon****:** Yo creo que el hijo de Darien y Andrew sería muy bonito jajajaja Pero bueno, tal vez otra rubia sea la que tenga el honor, o no!!!! Besitos Felices fiestas!!!

**Darienlover****:** Cuándo actualizas!!!!! Sí es un poco convencional es tema, pero me gustó la idea y me pareció divertida jajajja!!!! Ya no falta nada para Hechizo lo prometo!!!! Besitos!!!!!

**Maritza:** Otra que se una a la lista interminable para darle un hijo a Darien, pero noooo no se puede tiene que ser otra persona jajaja Espero que tengas felices fiestas!!!!!

**NeoReina-sailormoon****:** Gracias por dejar review a pesar del poco tiempo, sé que siempre te tomás un ratito y me lo dejás, nuevamente gracias. Espero que te guste el chap y que te siga gustando la historia, no es larga, pero va a ser entretenida, al menos esa es la idea!!!! Besotes!!!!!

**TrisChiba:** Ya actualizo de a poco, pero actualizo jejeje espero que te guste y para hechizo falta sólo el lemon así que a no sufrir tanto!!!! Gracias por la review besitos!!!!!!!

**Lumar27****:** Niña!!!! Tú historia está muy buena, así que si decido hacer publicidad, es cosa mía jajaja Cómo viste comencé una nueva campaña jajaja Todas quieren ser la madre del niño o niña de Darien, pero no puedo hacer milagros, sólo escribo historias jajaja Me reí mucho mucho con tu review!!!! Espero que te encuentres bien y tengas una muy feliz navidad!!!!

**Love-Moon****:** Gracias por pasar y dejar review!!! Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos!!!!

**Elizabeth Chiba****:** Espero que te haya gustado, encima que te hago publicidad, no me dejabas review, qué mala sos jejeje Besotes y felices fiestas, después hablamos!!!

**aerithsephy****:** Gracias por la review!!! Una preguntonta… cuáles fueron los errores de ortografía que encontraste, porque volvimos a revisar y sólo encontramos dos, un acento y una letra que se escapó (en vez de crecer puse creer) Pero te pido que me digas, ya que a veces esas cosas se escapan y me gustaría saber cuáles fueron para cambiarlo (no me ofendo ni nada, por eso te lo pido) Felices Fiestas!

**Amsz88chiba:** LA idea de Darien es realmente disparatada, así que creo que Andi respondió en la mismo tono. Lástima que no siempre sea nuestro sexy Darien quién ponga los anuncios jejeje Besotes!!! Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!


	3. Meet the Lawyers

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Meet the Lawyers **_

**-No por favor ¡no más!-**

**-No te vas a escapar, vas a terminar de escuchar todo. Necesito descargar mi alma y te vendiste a mí por unos sándwiches.-** Dijo Darien atrapando a Serena antes de que comenzara a correr en medio de la calle.

**-No, te juro que no puedo seguir escuchando eso. ¡Esas mujeres estaban locas!- **

**-¿Cuál? La del sexo comunitario, para tener un "hijo del mundo". La que vestía ropa manchada de rojo y tenía un frasquito de sangre colgado en el cuello "por si no había ningún cuello cerca para poder chupar" o…-**

**-¡Dios! Kaho de contabilidad se ofreció.- **La risa de Serena se hizo más fuerte todavía, retumbando en las solitarias calles de Tokio a las tres de la mañana.

Darien ya no tenía idea qué parte de las entrevistas era cierta o no, sólo le interesaba seguir haciendo reír a su compañera nocturna. Hasta ella había terminado la historia de una de las aspirantes que le había propuesto algo de sexo tántrico en medio de un bosque. Todo con el propósito de engendrar desde la naturaleza y parar la humanidad corrupta, un nuevo líder espiritual. Gandhi un poroto al lado de su hijo no nato.

Llevaban más de cuatro horas trabajando juntos, cuando a Serena le dio hambre de sándwiches y Darien la arrastró hasta un almacén abierto las 24hs. para cumplir con los deseos de su nueva ayudante. Los dos habían reído como locos mientras Darien contaba las cosas que había escuchado en las entrevistas y Serena no había podido dejar de llorar de la risa.

Eran más de las 2 am cuando se dieron cuenta que ya casi no quedaba trabajo por hacer, lo cual impresionó mucho al joven. Su "ángel salvador" no había mentido al decir que estaba más que acostumbrada a hacer el trabajo de él.

Siguieron caminando en silencio sintiendo la brisa recorrerlos y acompañarlos en la cálida noche. Darien aminoró su andar para quedar igualado al de Serena, sus tacos no le permitían un andar tan amplio, aunque no se quedaba detrás de él.

Entre ellos se había creado una extraña intimidad, que no molestaba a pesar del poco tiempo pasado desde que se conocieran. Ella se reía de él y él de ella, ninguno había estado incómodo con la presencia del otro cuando estaban en silencio. Y en ningún momento había existido algún tipo de incomodidad cuando se tocaban, o se rozaban.

Mientras que Darien pensaba una y otra vez en lo extraño que había resultado su día, notó que Serena enlazaba su brazo con el de él y se apoyaba suavemente contra su hombro. La vio como cerraba sus ojos emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción.

**-Puedo jurarte que no hay nada que me guste más, que el vientito frío en medio de una noche de verano como esta.-**

**-Veo que estás muy cómoda y me hace pensar ¿cómo vas a ver si vas con los ojos cerrados?-** Dijo provocándola.

Serena abrió los ojos indignada por el comentario. **–¿Pensás dejarme sola en medio de la calle? Después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por vos, qué tipo despreciable.-** Sentenció antes de salir corriendo delante de él.

**-¡Serena!-** Gritó cuando la joven dobló en la esquina, la insultó por ser tan terca y salió corriendo indignado tras ella. **–¡Cuando te agarre te vas a arrepentir!-**

Llegó a la esquina sin rastros de agitación, esa pequeña corridita no le afectaba. De eso podía jactarse orgulloso, a sus 36 tenía mejor salud que a sus 20. Miró alrededor y se alarmó, ¡Serena no estaba en ningún lugar! Se había ido de verdad, en medio de la noche, sola, sin nadie que la acompañara y en un barrio prácticamente vacío. ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

Siguió mirando las entradas de las casas, por si ella se había escondido en alguna. Black Agency, su sucursal 15, estaba instalada en medio de un barrio residencial. El gran edificio donde estaban sus oficinas no medía más de tres pisos, antiguamente en ese lugar se encontraba una escuela que no hacía mucho se había mudado a un terreno mejor y la empresa adquirió el predio.

A él le gustaba el barrio, las casitas y el ambiente familiar que rodeaba su trabajo, no hacía mucho había comprado una casa a unas veinte cuadras de la oficina y todas las mañanas iba hasta ella en bicicleta. Su trabajo le robaba mucho tiempo que podría aprovechar para ejercitarse, por eso mismo siempre buscaba la forma de hacer algo por mantener su físico y mejorar su salud.

**-No digas nada.-** La voz de Serena sonó suave cuando le habló al oído, ¿cómo había conseguido atraparlo de espalda? Tenía el mejor oído del mundo, además de un sexto sentido para notar la presencia de gente a su alrededor, y ella ya había lo había sorprendido dos veces. ¡Y el mismo día!

**-Escuchá por favor, y tratá de no reírte.-** Serena lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que la siguiera.

Estaba intrigado por saber qué era eso que la traía tan entretenida, y por qué él no podía reírse. Caminó sigilosamente junto a su nueva "amiga" aprovechando para admirar con total impunidad las curvas de Serena, ese suave y sensual movimiento lo hechizaba, sentía como lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse. Era extraño, nunca había tenido una reacción tan primitiva, la deseaba completamente. Quería poseerla y dejar su marca en ella. La sometería a él, la haría desear y los dos se entregarían en un acto carnal de apareamiento, los sentimientos o el amor no tendrían cabida…

**-¿Los oís?- **Preguntó aguantando la risa Serena.

Darien apartó de su mente los pensamientos lascivos que lo atormentaba y sobre todo que hacían a ciertas partes de su anatomía agrandarse. No había nada más incómodo que cargar con una erección en medio de la calle, sumando la imposibilidad de satisfacerla con la mujer que causaba tal efecto.

**-Tierra a Darien, me estás jodiendo o no los oís. ¿Tenés un toscano en la oreja?- **Pronunció molesta pero nuevamente divertida.

Al fin él escuchó lo que tanta gracia le causaba a ella. Era una pareja…

Una pareja muy "unida"…

Una pareja muy unida y muy demostrativa…

¡Una pareja muy unida, muy demostrativa y muy caliente!

**-¡Mierda! ¡LA ESTÁ PARTIENDO COMO A UN QUESO!- **Los gritos y gemidos de pasión de la pareja inundaban la desolada calle. Era un festival erótico para el sentido auditivo.** –O ese tipo la tiene gigante, o es el mejor amante del mundo… ¡Mierda, que me enseñe!- **Dijo Darien mientras Serena se tapaba la boca para contener las carcajadas.

**-Dios te juro que ya llevan así como unos tres minutos. ¡SE VAN A QUEDAR RONCOS! ¡Dios, algunas tenemos tan poco!- **

La risa de ella lo contagiaba, además de notar lo divertida que estaba, se veía que la situación la hacía sonrojar. Era la mezcla de excitación, diversión y pudor lo que la volvía tan irresistible, y Darien quiso hacerla reír más. No pudo con su genio, volvió a revivir sus días de adolescente y sin que ella pudieran impedirlo empezó a gritar.

**-¡MÁS, DALE MÁS DURO VIEJO! SOS UNA MÁQUINA, HACELA GRITAR… ¡PARTILA TODA! MACHO DIJO LA PARTERA… TIBURÓN… FIERA… DIOS SEXUAL, HACELA TUYA! DÁSELA TODA PAPÁ…-**

Serena no pudo contener la risa mucho tiempo, agarró la mano de Darien y comenzó a tirar de él hasta que pudo hacerlo caminar. "Sin quererlo" su acompañante nocturno, había despertado, incitado e invitado a los vecinos a una orgía vocal. Aplausos y gritos de apoyo salían por las casa, algunos hasta estaban asomándose a las ventanas para ver de dónde venían los ruidos amorosos.

Al final los dos aumentaron el ritmo de sus pasos entre carcajadas, jurando no volver a pisar esa zona, nunca debía reconocer a los instigadores de tal desfachatez sexual.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Serena se estiró sobre su silla, dos archivos más y terminaría todo el trabajo. Realmente Darien y ella habían trabajado a toda velocidad para revisar, catalogar y registrar todo el trabajo de dos días en menos de 6 horas. Subió los pies sobre el escritorio, llevaba dieciocho horas calzada con tacos, el dolor empezaba a ser insoportable.

Ese día había necesitado una dosis de "aliento" extra, por eso había optado por usar unos zapatos color naranja, la combinación del rojo y el amarillo le daba fuerzas. Sí, también tenía que aceptar la cuota de locura y misticismo que Sandra y Keanu habían volcado en ella.

Miró encima de sus pies, buscando verlo a él más allá de su escritorio. A decir la verdad en ese momento quería tener la vista de rayos X de Superman, o mataría por hacer la GRAN "Ojo de Thundera dejame ver Más allá de lo evidente". ¿Por qué podía hacerlo Leon-O y no ella? Además no tenía ninguna mala intención, sólo ver un poquito de Darien desnudo…

**-¡Mierda, cómo pude haberla perdido!-** Gritó llena de bronca.

**-¿Qué perdiste?-** Preguntó asustado Darien, al ver alterada la tranquilidad del ambiente.

**-La "Espada del Augurio".-** Contestó resignada.

**-¿La de los Thundercats?-** Serena respondió asintiendo dolorosamente en un gesto, y Darien no supo si reír o llorar. –**Yo tengo como cuatro en casa, con mi primo el "PAPA" jugábamos todo el tiempo, hasta de grandes. Cuántas veces hubiera querido que el Ojo de Thundera funcionara.- **Dijo imitando a Leon-O mientras empuñaba su espada.** -¡La cantidad de minas que hubiese visto en bolas! Pero nunca funcionó, tremenda decepción.-** Concluyó defraudado**. –Y ahora, ¿a qué vino este súbito sentimiento de pérdida de tu espada?-**

¡Ups! Estaba arrinconada, qué podía decir que no la dejara mal parada.

No es que uno fuera muy inteligente a las tres de mañana, pero no podía decirle que quería verlo desnudo, y no porque fuera mentira, sino porque no podía dejar que el placer se mezclara con los negocios. Así que mintió, por ella, por él y por el "futuro" que podían compartir juntos.

**-Es que si tuviera esa espada tal vez sería más fácil tomar la decisión que tengo que tomar.-**

**-A veces uno no puede controlar todo Serena, a veces las cosas, o la vida pasa.-** Darien fijó su mirada en ella.

Habían estado riendo y delirando por tonterías, los dos habían compartido el silencio en compañía, y ahora estaban hablando íntimamente. Eso no le pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nuevamente el silencio cayó sobre ellos, Serena le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a trabajar.

Tan fácil, tan sencillo y simple, ese silencio era así, Darien estaba frente a ella en su escritorio, y parecía como si siempre hubiese sido de esa forma. Volvió a su trabajo sabiendo que, esa noche, no había sido en vano. Al estar solos y sin nada que los molestara, o presionara, habían creado las bases para el compromiso que ella deseaba plantearle.

El último archivo se registró y el trabajo finalmente concluyó. Serena apagó su computadora, estiró su cuerpo y levantó la vista para ver a Darien desperezarse de la misma manera.

**-¿Ya es hora de irnos verdad?-** Darien asintió. **–¿Mis ofertas fueron realmente útiles?-**

**-Fueron más que eso Serena, tu compañía fue un alivio para un día terriblemente malo. No sé quién te trajo hasta acá hoy, pero creo que le debo mucho. En más de un sentido…-** Darien se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. **–Yo… Atrapado en un gran conflicto de intereses. Un parte mía me dice que si te dejo ir ahora sin promesas o al menos sin probar tus labios, voy a reprochármelo para toda la vida. Pero por otra parte sé que si lo hago, puedo llegar a arruinar algo muy bueno. He ahí mi incertidumbre.-**

Serena disfrutó unos segundos de esa cálida cercanía de sus cuerpos, lo miró con dulzura y sin poder evitarlo acarició la suave mejilla de Darien.

Y cuando él trató de continuar, ella lo silenció posando un dedo sobre su boca.

**-No es un dilema Darien, es la verdad. No voy a hacerme la ingenua y decir que no siento la atracción que hay entre nosotros, o que me encantaría llevarte a la cama y pasar lo que queda de noche haciendo el amor con vos. Pero si pienso en lo mucho que puedo perder por eso, no creo que valga la pena. Entre nosotros no solamente hay esta increíble química, sino que también hay un deseo similar.-** Dijo antes de separarse de él.

**-¿Y ese deseo es…?-**

**-Darien, tengo 34 años, y por más que Cher o las viejas de Hollywood quieran creer que los 40 son los nuevos 30, la verdad es que no lo son. No me hago cada vez más joven, todo lo contrario.-** Serena se rió de la expresión de Darien. **–Sé que no soy vieja, pero desde hace tiempo que noto mi necesidad de tener un hijo, mi maldito reloj biológico me tortura cada vez que me llega mi período.**

**»Ya me llegó la hora de sentir la plenitud de tener a mi propio hijo en brazos, poder darle a alguien todo el amor que sé que tengo. Hace años dejé de creer en los cuentos de hadas, en el amor que me haría volar por el cielo y todo lo que las tarjetas de San Valentín venden. Pero sé que voy a ser una tremenda madre, cuando leí tu anuncio no supe qué pensar, no sabía si iba a tener el valor de presentarme. No soy una más de la lista de locas que hoy aparecieron en esta oficina…- **

**-Eso lo sé, lo supe desde el momento desde que llegaste. ¿Pero por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué toda esta noche juntos?- **Darien estaba azorado, no sólo porque las palabras de Serena eran exactamente iguales al discurso que le había dado a su familia. Sino porque no quería creer que todo lo compartido juntos había sido una simple táctica para atraparlo. No podía ser así, ¿otra vez una mujer tenía que engañarlo?

**-Esto fue conocernos, estaba aterrada de verte. De saber que habías elegido a otra. Pero cuando junté valor y te oí rezar supe que no estaba todo perdido, y después de todas estas horas juntos, sé que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Jamás pensaría engañarte de alguna manera, yo sé lo horrible que es que alguien te traicione. Sólo quería conocerte, saber qué hombre eras antes de hacer mí propuesta.-**

La miró y supo que todo lo que decía era verdad, en ella no había artificios o maldades. Era increíblemente trasparente, sólo seis horas después, él sabía que no había nadie como ella allá afuera. Ni nadie mejor que ella para entender cómo se sentía.

**-Entonces querés ser quien cargue a mi bebé durante los nueve meses. ¿Esa es tu proposición?-** Un súbito miedo lo recorrió, si decía que sí sabía que su hijo tendría lo mejor de Serena y lo mejor de él, unido a lo peor de ambos. Pero si aceptaba, también quería decir que su recuerdo siempre le atormentaría. "Es como ver las puertas del cielo, y saber que nunca vas a llegar a él".

**-No, eso no es lo que yo te propongo. Darien, yo quiero tener un hijo. No quiero ser un horno y que después vos te quedes con la torta. Quiero tener un bebé, que crezca en mí, que tenga siempre lo mejor de su madre, su apoyo, su amor. Pero sé que es necesario que tenga un padre, o al menos así lo siento yo, así lo hubiese querido yo. No puedo decirte que todo va a ser fácil, porque sé que no lo va a ser.-**

Serena suspiró antes de tomar coraje. –**Quería conocerte, quería saber quién eras y qué querías al momento de publicar ese aviso. Y algo maravilloso pasó, te conocí, me conociste y nos hicimos más íntimos en seis horas de lo que la mayoría de los padres son. Darien… Yo te propongo un compromiso más serio, vos querés descargarte de la madre de tu hijo, yo quiero que compartamos lo que los dos más queremos. Tengamos un hijo Darien, no tuyo ni mío, nuestro. **

**»Seamos padres juntos, miles de parejas viven divorciadas y criando a sus hijos juntos. Yo quiero proponerte eso.-**

Miró la expresión de asombro de Darien, lo había tomado por sorpresa completamente.

Serena sacó una tarjetita de su cartera y se la entregó a él.** –Este es el número de mi abogada, si te interesa mi idea comunicate con ella. Juntos podemos hacer que esto funciones si ponemos desde el día uno, en claro qué es lo que queremos.-**

Darien no dijo nada y Serena ya no supo qué más agregar, tal vez había apresurado las cosas, pero él tenía que saber qué era lo que ella quería. Los dos eran adultos y habían tomado una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas, y quizás juntos, podrían conseguir algo mejor de lo que habían soñado.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar, a Andrew no le gustaría que lo dejara con el trabajo del día sin hacer, pero la verdad estaba cansado. Desde que se fuera Serena de la oficina había estado en una especie de lapsus, pensado cómo todos los sucesos de su vida habían desencadenado en ese momento.

Estaba perdido, o al menos confundido y necesitaba refugio, sin pensarlo tomó un taxi y dio la dirección de la casa de sus padres. Quería rodearse de la calidez de un hogar, y no con la esterilidad de su espartano departamento.

Su madre lo había despertado indicándole que el desayuno ya estaba preparado, ella sabía sus horarios y sus gustos, nada que apreciara más que un buen desayuno y una alarma de despertador que sonara dulcemente. Odiaba los despertadores que sonaban como alarmas de incendio o que alteraban el descanso, para él sólo dos opciones eran viables, o música suave, o una voz delicada que lo sacara del sueño. Definitivamente era un consentido.

De todas formas se levantó, su madre seguramente había preparado tostadas, medialunas, una rica lágrima de café y juguito de naranja. Síp, estaba muy consentido. Pero, a pesar de todo, no iba a ir a trabajar.

No, ya había adelantado más trabajo del pensado, y todo gracias a su ángel nocturno. Todo gracias a Serena, pero si bien ella le había ayudado, también le había dado mucho que pensar.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación, a esa hora muchos niños pasaban por su casa camino al colegio, ¿él dejaría que su hijo fuera solo a clases? O acaso insistiría en acompañarlo hasta que cumpliera los 18 años, ¿cómo sería como padre?

Y volvió a pensar en Serena y en tener un hijo con ella… era distinto a sus planes. Si aceptaba lo que ella le ofrecía debía prácticamente compartir su vida con ella, jamás volverían a separarse. Era todo muy difícil, pero a la vez también era muy sencillo, cuántas parejas vivían esa situación todos los días y salían adelante. Tal vez ellos pudieran lograrlo siempre y cuando supieran en qué se metían y cómo serían las cosas.

Sonrió al ver pasar una madre con dos bebés por la calle, era una imagen adorable. Y eso lo decidió, tomó el teléfono y se comunicó con la abogada de Serena.

La mujer contestó al tercer timbre y cuando él se presentó no tuvo necesidad de agregar nada más. La abogada fue directa y práctica ofreciendo su despacho para una reunión con el abogado que él eligiera, y así hacer una presentación formal del "caso" para el viernes por la tarde. Darien aceptó y le pidió de favor que no le comunicara su decisión a su clienta, antes que él lo hiciera.

Definitivamente hoy no iba a ir a trabajar.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

La música de Kiss sonaba en la parte más estruendosa de "I was made for lovin' you", si bien le encantaba esa canción, odiaba despertarse con sonidos fuertes. En el orfanato siempre los despertaban con el ruido de una campana, o algún ruido estridente. Cuando había salido de ahí no había podido soportar más ese tipo de alarmas.

No había dormido mucho, cada vez que estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño recordaba la mirada de Darien mientras ella le exponía su propuesta. Había miedo, dudas, decepción, pero en algunos momentos podía vislumbrar el brillante resplandor de la esperanza.

¿Acaso había estado mal al plantearle la verdad? Quería creer que no, porque ella prefería la verdad a cualquier mentira u omisión de información. ¿Pero qué era lo que Darien quería? De alguna forma su plan los uniría para siempre, su hijo sería un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos, un compromiso que muchos adultos no estaban dispuestos a correr. Tal vez ellos juntos…

Quizá…

Se levantó de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con una bata de satén color salmón, amaba comprar esas tonterías que la hacían sentir tan femenina y sexy. Quién hubiese pensado que casi 20 años después de haber salido del orfanato sólo con su alma, ella se había reinventado, superado y había alcanzado ese estilo de vida.

Si bien no podría sobrevivir sin trabajar, su profesión y su cargo le daban una solidez económica que le permitía vivir dándose gustos y ahorrar para el futuro. Para sus hijos…

**-¡Ah!- **Gritó desesperada antes de buscar su teléfono, como no podía ser de otra manera, no tenía tono. **–¡Me cago en las empresas telefónicas!-**

Encendió su amado celular Nokia piojoso, con teclas gastadas y luces de colores, tenía al menos 4 años. No sacaba fotos de calidad, no tenía capacidad para almacenar dos mil quinientas treinta y tres canciones, no leía archivos de office, no tenía tecnología 3g, no le cantaba el arrorró por las noches, ni le daba los buenos días. Pero sonaba lindo y podía ponerle fotitos atrás.

Y lo mejor de todo, cuando toda esa mierda de "tecnología de punta" dejaba de tener red, su "prehistórico" siempre tenía señal.

Después de filosofar sobre la importancia de tener su celular, esperó hasta que la puta empresa de teléfonos atendiera. Unos minutos después estaba a los gritos con la telefonista preguntando si era tan terriblemente complicado colocar una línea telefónica en su casa, o si suponía un peligro tan grande como rastrear una fábrica de armas bacteriológicas _«definitivamente debía pasar menos tiempo con Keanu, ya decía las mismas incoherencias que ella»._

Cortó cuando su reclamo fue nuevamente atendido, registrado y elevado a los encargados de instalaciones. Sólo un poco de coacción y esa misma tarde tendría al fin teléfono en casa.

Desayunó y se vistió sin siquiera pensar en nada, sólo recién al salir de su casa tomó consciencia que al dirigirse al trabajo, se encontraría con Darien. Y si la suerte la acompañaba, vería al padre de su futuro hijo.

**-Nada mejor que auto atosigarse, para caer en depresión. Ánimo Serena, sino es él será otro.-** Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo internamente que si no era él, no quería que fuera nadie más.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

**-Son de plata y de acero… Silverhawks. S****on humanos biónicos… mágicos…- **

**-Cruzan por el cielo, para el cosmos conquistar… Silverhawks una luz para triunfar…-**

Darien casi se parte de la risa con la inesperada aparición de su primo, justo a tiempo para entonar las estrofas de uno de sus más importantes himnos de juventud.

**-Las galaxias son su meta… Silverhawks. Siempre buscan con afán la verdad… Silverhawks-** Terminaron de canturrear a dúo mientras morían de la risa.

**-Qué pa…sa… pri… mo.-** Dijo Seiya imitando la voz del Niño de Cobre haciendo que Darien riera con más fuerza.

**-¿Hoy es día de mi confesión Monseñor Mounstrón?-** Lo miró a su primo vestido de pantalón negro, camisa negra y esa cosita que se ponían los sacerdotes en el cuello de color blanco. No importaba cuántas veces Darien tratara de acordarse su nombre, para él era la cosita blanca del cuello.

**-****Estrella Lunar de Limbo: Dame la Fuerza, el Poder, la Facultad de Ser ¡Invencible!**** Te pasaste con la droga Darien, o empinaste el codo de más. Sé que cuando te encuentro acá, es porque estás melancólico. Pero hoy estás pasado de rosca, contale "al" Seiya qué pasa.-**

**-¿Sos boludo o inhalaste algo antes de venir acá?-**

**-Calmate o te calmo pelotudo, porque todavía soy tu primo y te puedo cagar a trompadas. Pero sobre todo… respetá la investidura.-** Dijo lo último lloriqueando y ganando así una sincera sonrisa de su primo. **–No puede ser todo tan malo Darien, y además a quién más le vas a contar lo que te pasa.-**

**-Siempre fuiste mi confesor, ¿verdad? Todavía no puedo hablarlo con mi hermana, así que sólo me quedás vos.-** Seiya lo miró ofendido y él no tardó en enmendar su ofensa. **–Ella y vos son las únicas dos personas que pueden entender lo que me está pasando. Mamá y Papá, creo que se desmayarían antes de que termine de contarles lo que quiero.-**

**-Yo te apoyo Darien, por más que no tendría que hacerlo. Ya sabés lo que opina la religión sobre este tema.-** Su primo asintió en silencio. **–Pero para eso tenés el libre albedrío, así que no te desanimes y contame. Si querés me saco el cosito blanco.- **Dijo bromeando y finalmente el ambiente se relajó.

Los dos se quedaron hablando, en realidad fue más un monólogo que diálogo. Darien le contó todo lo ocurrido con Serena y cuáles eran los deseos de ella. Le contó sobre los miedos que tenía y sobre todo cuánto tiempo había estado analizando la idea de contratar un vientre, cosa que tranquilizó a Seiya cuando supo que su primo venía meditándolo desde hacía un año. No era algo que se le había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, había tratado de buscar otras alternativas y sólo le quedaba ésta.

Y finalmente le confesó.** –Lo peor de todo es que cuando ella me lo planteó me enojó terriblemente, me sentí usado. Y ahí comprendí cómo podía sentirse una mujer cuando uno diseña estas locuras sin pensar cuánto daño puede hacer. Desde hace horas que pienso una y otra vez cuántas dificultades podría tener si le dijera que sí. Pero también sé, de alguna forma extraña y casi sensorial, que no podría encontrar mejor madre que ella.-**

Seiya continuó en silencio, como había estado la mayoría del tiempo, escuchando e interviniendo sólo lo necesario para encarrilar nuevamente a Darien y así ayudarlo a decidir por sí mismo cuál sería su destino. Lo miró a los ojos y habló.

**-Entonces creo que la decisión que tomaste fue la apropiada, ya te decidiste primito, no necesitabas de mí. Espero que puedas lograr este cometido y sabés que contás conmigo para cualquier cosa. Como primo primero, pero también como guía espiritual. Y me sentiría feliz de poder ayudarla a ella también.-**

Darien sonrió y miró todos los juguetes que conservaba desde su niñez hasta ese momento. Tomó una de las Espadas de Augurio que todavía conservaba y rió.** –Todos estos chiches van a ser de mi futuro hijo Seiya, ¿no querés guardarte algo?-**

Seiya lo miró divertido.** –Seguro que esa espada no puedo pedirla.-**

**-No ves que ni la necesitás, ya ves "más allá de lo evidente". Pero de lo que queda acá busca lo que quieras. Cuántas horas habremos perdido los dos jugando con mi hermana acá. No puedo creer que cuando vuelva a entrar, vaya a ser padre.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

El día era realmente insoportable, no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Keanu no había llamado todavía y eso que ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Él podía arrepentirse, rechazar su oferta o simplemente no querer saber nada con la mujer con la que había pasado toda la noche.

Tenía que ser sincera con ella misma. Ningún hombre por desesperado que estuviera, aceptaría su propuesta. Y Darien no necesitaba de ella, sólo quería un canguro que cargara su bebé y que después no volviera a joderlo.

Pero aún así, reconocer que había sido todo una tontería y que se había ilusionado por nada, era difícil.

Siguió mirando su computadora, gráficos, esquemas, encuestas y diferentes proyectos publicitarios requerían su atención. Pero para ella el monitor estaba completamente vacío, o al menos no tenía ningún atractivo que llamara su atención.

De pronto un joven se acercó a ella con un paquete, se presentó diciendo que era empleado de una compañía de entregas a domicilio de objetos privados. Le entregó la caja y sin más se fue.

Serena notó que no tenía remitente y desconfiadamente lo abrió. La visión se le borroneó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto que había en la caja, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas haciendo casi imposible leer la pequeña nota que había pegada a su presente.

Sus compañeros la miraron entre curiosos y preocupados, cuando se acercaron a preguntarle qué pasaba Serena les sonrió ampliamente y dijo que todo estaba perfecto, claramente ninguno de ellos podía entender por qué una espada de plástico ponía a una mujer a llorar. Pero ellos no entendían lo que eso significaba de verdad.

Serena recorrió entre risas y llanto la famosa Espada del Augurio, nadie sabía qué recuerdos evocaba ese simple juguete, o lo importante que era en ese momento para ella. Volvió a leer la pequeña nota y una nueva ola de lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos.

"_Esta espada puede contar miles de anécdotas de mí niñez. _

_¿Podés guardarla hasta que nuestro hijo tenga la edad suficiente para jugar con ella?_

_¡Es una locura, pero hagámoslo juntos!_

_Darien."_

Dos minutos después su celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó a Keanu que gritaba por la línea telefónica eufórica porque había estado toda la tarde esperando el llamado de confirmación del abogado de Darien Chiba, definitivamente él ya había aceptado su acuerdo.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Tenía 37 años, el que dijera que era una vieja se las tendría que ver con ella y con toda su malignidad en potencia.

Odiaba los conceptos actuales de belleza, no porque no lo fuera, era realmente hermosa y siempre lo había sido, por eso lo odiaba. Cuando una mujer se desarrollaba hasta alcanzar el metro ochenta y cinco, sus curvas se pronunciaban, sus pechos se agrandaban y tenía kilométricas piernas, servía para dos cosas: modelo o amante.

Pero ella no era ninguna de las dos y toda su vida había luchado contra ese puta encasillamiento. Había afeado su aspecto en la secundaria, o al menos había tratado, sus amigas se reían de los drásticos cambios que realizaba en su apariencia pero todas sabían que nunca lo hacía con motivo de llamar la atención. No, todo lo contrario, todo era necesario para su paz mental.

De la gente que la había rodeado, excluida su numerosa y amorosa familia, sólo guarda hermosos recuerdos de dos mujeres en especial. Una su amada "Sandra", con quién había compartido sus más íntimos secretos y con quién había luchado para que juntas reconocieran que su amistad era en realidad algo más, era amor. Hacía veinte años que se conocían y diez desde que eran pareja, y todavía se asombraban mutuamente. El amor que sentían estaba ahí, en esos diez años jamás había desaparecido e internamente, sabía que nunca desaparecería.

Y la otra, pero no menos importante, era su mejor amiga de la infancia. Hacía veinte años que no la veía, pero extrañamente sabía que su cariño estaba intacto. Lo había notado al escuchar su voz, cosa rara la vida. Después de tantos años separadas sentía que el tiempo y la distancia, en su amistad, no había estropeado nada. Si no que todo era parte de un nuevo comienzo, ésta era una nueva etapa.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…babyboom****…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Lita se despidió de sus bebés, que detestaban que su madre los llamara bebés todavía, dejándolos con su marido y salió a encontrarse con la abogada de Serena Tsukino.

Era todo tan raro, por un lado Darien y su urgente necesidad de ser padre. Y por el otro, la señorita Tsukino que deseaba lo mismo, pero le ofrecía un plus a la propuesta de Darien.

No había sido hasta hablar con la abogada de la señorita Tsukino, que se había relajado. Keanu, como se hacía llamar ahora, y ella habían crecido juntas. Una vez explicado el deseo de Serena, "algo más" le había cerrado el acuerdo.

Rió al pensar los gritos emocionados de Keanu cuando ella la llamó, no sólo porque Darien había aceptado, sino por ese fortuito reencuentro. Había reído juntas y por consiguiente, perdido mucho tiempo en hablar de ellas, olvidando el asunto principal que les incumbía.

Lita no tardó en aceptar que la primera reunión, que pasó de ser un café a una cena completa, entre las partes interesadas, a las cuales sólo asistirían los abogados de cada lado, se realizase en el restaurante Chenonceaux. Nada mejor que buena comida para recordar buenos momentos.

Pensar que la última vez que se habían visto había sido en su graduación, veinte largos años atrás. Luego Lita tuvo que mudarse a Sapporo junto a sus padres. Por su parte Keanu decidió tomarse un año sabático para replantearse qué deseaba hacer de su vida, o al menos eso le había contado.

Una vez que empezaron las clases Lita se desconectó del mundo, ya no tenía ni tiempo para dormir. Vivía para sus clases y eso hizo que enfermara, un año después conoció a Darien y a Andrew. Ellos seguían la carrera de Administración Empresarial y otras miles de actividades extra curriculares que se les ocurriese.

Los tres compartían alguna que otra clase básica y muchos cursos lo que hizo que de a poco se convirtieran en amigos. En especial Darien, él era tan dulce y bueno con ella, la consentía en todo momento y sus atenciones nunca pasaban de amistad. Estaba enormemente agradecida por eso ya que, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Andrew.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió hacer algo impensado, se fue a vivir al departamento que compartían Darien y Andrew. Los tres juntos sacaban lo mejor de cada uno y así se recibieron sin ningún problema.

Al menos en ese aspecto, ya que sentimentalmente Lita sufría por no ser el objeto amoroso de Andrew. No fue sino hasta casi unos meses antes de graduarse, que Darien la convenció de salir con un amigo de él. La cita fue maravillosa y por primera vez en años se olvidó de la tristeza que le ocasionaba el desamor del rubio.

La relación con el amigo de Darien se hizo seria al cabo de un mes, no era amor, porque su corazón era de Andrew por mucho que le pesara. Las cosas cambiaron en la casa, en especial con su relación con el rubio que le gruñía sin ningún motivo.

La noche que festejó sus tres meses de novia, decidió que ya era hora de entregar su virginidad. Obviamente fue un tema que discutió con Darien, necesitaba el apoyo de su amigo y él no dudó en sacarle sus miedos y reservas sobre el tema.

Pasó la noche, pero nada pasó entre ella y su novio. Cuando volvió al departamento se encontró con un cuadro desastroso, Andrew había tomado toda la noche y se había violentado con los objetos inanimados del comedor. Para calmarlo Darien había hecho lo único que se le había ocurrido, lo había desmayado de un golpe.

La "recuperación" de Andrew necesitó de tres días en los cuales Lita se dedicó devotamente a él hasta que cayó rendida de cansancio. Cuando despertó se encontraba en la cama de su amor imposible, dentro de su caluroso abrazo mientras suavemente él la acariciaba. Cuando ella giró para mirarlo, él le sonrió y en un susurro cargado de ternura le confesó _«Te Amo Lita»_ No hubo necesidad de más palabras, se besaron ávidamente, uniendo sus bocas con promesas silentes de amor eterno. Y cuando ya no pudieron resistirlo más se entregaron mutuamente para no volverse a separar más.

El maître interrumpió sus recuerdos y la llevó a donde la esperaba Keanu. Sonrió al ver la larga cabellera de su amiga, recordaba que la mayor parte de su adolescencia ella lo había llevado cortísimo.

Cuando se vieron se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, se miraron buscando entre sus rasgos adultos reminiscencias de su juventud y cuando al fin las encontraron volvieron a abrazarse como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Hablaron, hablaron durante tres horas sin parar, recordando y poniéndose al día de sus vidas. También comieron, mucho, y tomaron, más.

La cuenta llegó pasada la medianoche, y de pronto las dos se dieron cuenta que no habían tocado ni una sola vez el caso Chiba-Tsukino. Las dos rieron hasta las lágrimas y por fin, cafecito mediante llegaron a un acuerdo que se acercaba bastante a lo propuesto por los interesados.

Las dos miraron las copias de "Compromisos y Consentimientos de Tsukino-Chiba".

**-Es una locura, no importa cuánto me lo explique Serena, no logro terminar de convencerme. Tengo miedo que le pase algo malo, o que lo haga, conozca a alguien y no pueda entregarse a esa relación por llevar el hijo de otro en su vientre.-** Suspiró resignada Keanu.

**-Yo quiero y me preocupo mucho por Darien. Tengo los mismos miedos que vos, pero también sé que Darien es un hombre adulto y que ésta no es una medida tomada en medio de un arranque de locura. La verdad es que siempre me imaginé a Darien rodeado de tres bebitos, feliz con su esposa a su lado. Él hizo tanto por mí y mi marido, que me gustaría poder ayudarlo de una alguna forma.-**

Keanu rompió su silencio con una estrepitosa carcajada, y Lita la miró interrogante.

**-¿Te acordás la canción con la que volvíamos loca a la profesora de inglés?-**

**-¡Oh! Muy indicada para este momento.- **

Las dos entraron al ascensor tratando de contener la risa, cuando las puertas se cerraron las dos se miraron sonrientes y comenzaron…

_Que sera, sera  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's  
not ours to see  
Que sera, sera…_

* * *

_****_

_********__Desde los brazos de mi amor que no deja que me duerma sin subir el chap!!!_

Hola a todas y nuevamente bienvenidas a esto que entre quienes lo queremos hemos decidido denominar _**BBB!**_ (es decir Baby Boom! así se escribe más rápido jajaja)

Les sé que muchas, incluida quien les escribe, esperaban una actualización mucho más rápida. Pero no pudo ser así y quiero compartir el por qué de eso, para que lo sepan.

La última vez que nos leímos les conté que me faltaban 8 materias para recibirme y que tenía que ponerme a estudiar. Bueno eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde la última actualización. El 5 de enero comencé a estudiar y el 10 de marzo termine, con el siguiente resultado…

**Me quedan 3 materias y me recibo!!!!!**

Sí con mucho esfuerzo pude meter 5 materias difíciles y conseguir hacerme un lugar en los exámenes especiales de Mayo!!!!

Así que después de diez hermosos días de, una muy merecidas, vacaciones vuelvo con todo!!!

Así que pronto verán un nuevo chap de HDL (aka Hechizo de Luna, sí estamos con la onda de las siglas!) Y nuevamente me recluiré en mi madriguera a tratar de terminar la carrera.

_**Les mando un beso gigante a todas y espero que puedan tenerme paciencia.**_

_**Las extrañé!!!!!**_

Replys!!!

Isis Janet Hola! No pude actualizar antes, pero espero que disfrutes de este chap, ya ves que las cosas se encausaron!!! Besos!!!

Martis!!! Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te haya gustado la última parte!!! Keanu y Sandra jojojojo no pienso decir quiénes son!!!! Pero no me digas que no es lindo lo de Lita y Andrew!!!! Besotes de abeja reina!!!!

julimoon: Ya actualicé, todas quieren darle un hijo a Darien, me pregunto qué motivo tendrán? Jajaja Todo sea por un revolcón con ese hombre!!!

Hehra: Bueno después de leer tu HOT chapter, me siento una humilde fan dirigiéndose a un procer!!! Espero que se haya aclarado tu duda con respecto a Darien y Serena. Besotes

Patty ramirez de chiba: Espero que te guste este chap, tardé bastante en subierlo, pero creo que valió la pena la espera. Serena y Darien en esta versión son muy distintos a los que suelo escribir, al menos nunca deliré tanto como con ellos dos. Besitos!!!!

liebende Lesung: Tardé mil años en actualizar, la verdad que no tengo idea de cómo podía hacerlo antes tan rápido y ahora tardo mil años. Pero la verdad, es que antes tenía más tiempo, pero ahora tengo más ideas… lo que es una mierda jajajaja, pero creo que es un mal que sufrimos todas en esta página. Espero que te guste el chap, besotes!!!

SereyDarien: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior! La verdad que en este deliré más, así que espero que te guste. Estos chicos son raros, en especial el padre Seiya jajaja!!! Besotes!!!

sangoluna: Darien es un gran devoto jajaja viste que quién reza va a ser escuchado por el señor. Darien ya tiene quién le dé un hijo!!!! Siiii es un poco mal hablado, pero estaba enojado jejeje Sere no se queda atrás con su boquita de princesa, pero al menos me divierten jajaja. Keanu y Sandra son un misterio tan grande, como el mismo final de este fic!!!! Besos!!!

Lumar27: Cómo estás linda!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo, quiero saber cuándo vas a actualizar!!! No es que tenga mucho tiempo para leer, pero quiero saber cómo sigue tu fic!!! Besotes!!!

Nubia!!!! Qué raro tratando de sacarme a Darien para andarle de mimosa!!! Nuestro niño hermoso tiene mal genio pero es un genio malvado en la cama jejeje Ahora tenemos la versión de Lita de cómo conoció a Andy y la verdad que es una dulzura jijiji. Prometo que ya se viene Hechizo, pero tengo que trabajarlo, el capi está muy bueno!!!! Besotes!!!

PD: siii Seiya es sacerdote!!!! Es el paso previo a que lo haga… como el Seiya de tu fic jejeje!!!

Amsz88chiba: Si Darien fuera sacerdote yo ya lo hubiese alejado del camino de Dios jajajaja Viste que los se tienen ganas pero no creo que busquen su hijo de la manera tradicional!!! Espero que te guste el chap!!!

Susy Granger: Todavía tengo que leer te sorprendí!!!! Ya lo hago cuando tenga un minuto lo hago!!! Creo que no todo va a ser color de rosa en este fic, pero a no preocuparse y disfrute de lo que se viene jejeje A todo esto… estás más desaparecida que yo!!!! Besotes, espero que te encuentres bien!!!

NeoReina-sailormoon: Me dio mucha risa imaginarme a Darien sonrojado por la timidez, pero no me digas que no es una imagen para el recuerdo jajaja. Yo creo que no vas a perder contra Serena en una entrevista, tal vez si podrás perder la vida con la cantidad de mujeres calientes con las que tengas que competir jajajaja Besotes!!!

Yumi!!! No me olvidé de vos!!! Pero no estabas en la listita de los review, o al menos yo no lo vi. De todas formas, mis disculpas. Es una historia rara, es verdad, pero interesante jejeje y una temática muy actual. Veremos qué le depara el destino a esta pareja!!! Besotes!!!

TrisChiba: Yo también soy re impaciente, por lo tanto te pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, el problema es el tiempo… la falta de tiempo. Espero que disfrutes de este chap!!! Ya ves que los chicos llegaron a un acuerdo, al menos por ahora!!!! Besotes!!!!

Angie Bloom: Darien y Sere ahora ya están preparando sus locuras para buscar su bebé. Qué se les ocurrirá jajaja. Darien y su tarea de inspeccionar escritorios es muy importante jajaja Hay que tomarse las cosas en serio jajaja Besotes!!!

Isabel: espero que te encuentres muy bien!!! Este chap es más delirante que el anterior y todo se debe a mis serio problemas psicológicos jajaja Nunca terminé de crecer!!! Espero que te guste el chap, besitos!!!

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Esta vez traté de hacerlos a los dos, lo más comunes posibles, estoy muy feliz de que te hayan gustado. Ahora se embarcan en un nuevo mundo y eso va a ser divertido de ver. Espero que te guste!!! Besotes

Darienlover: Cuándo actualizás!!! Jajaja ya todas aprovechamos cada espacio para pedirnos las actualizaciones jajaja. No puedo adelantar cómo van a terminar estos niños jajaja pero va a gustar!!! Hechizo está en la fase de pasado a la computadora así que en unas semanas espera estar en la página!!! Espero que te guste!!!! Besotes

Jaz021: espero que te encuentres muy bien y que disfrutes de este capítulo!!! Besos

marya114: Gracias por leer esta loca historia!!! Tal vez se enamoren, tal vez no!!! Jijiji Besos!!!

UsakitoPau: Espero que te guste el chap y como sigue la historia. Prometo actualizar hechizo pronto, o al menos eso estoy tratando. Fuerzas con la facu y tu hermosa carrera de chef!!! Besotes!!!!

Silene-luna: Quiero que actualices!!!! Yo reclamo como si estuviera siempre en fecha!!!! O como si tuviera tiempo para leer, pero bueno no importa. Cuidate besitos!!!

Ydiel: Reina preciosa!!!! Cómo está mi sobrino amor? Tengo pendiente tus oneshot, lo sé pero no tengo nada de tiempo pero ya los leeré. Sabés que me gustan muchos tus historias originales. Cuidate te AKASSSS

Sailor lady: Me encantó tu frase "que sucumban al poder de la pasión" es genial!!! Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero ésta historia no va a quedar inconclusa así que no te preocupes. Te mando muchos cariños!!! Gracias por leer!!!

Milenia Angels: Hola linda!!! No seas tan mal pensada… TODAS NOS PONDRÍAMOS A TRABAJAR CON DARIEN!!! Seguro jajajaja Creo que la mayoría de nosotras se hubiese sacado toda la ropa!!! Es inseminación el tema de la serie!!! No lo tradicional jajaja. Besos!!!

JennySol: A veces me pregunto cómo carajo llegamos acá jajaja Yo tu editada y vos mi Drunk Editor, pero al menos nos divertimos jajaja Ahora que tengo la nueva dirección de tu casita, voy a poder ir el viernes! Si no iba a estar dando vueltas como una boluda gritando desde el monumento a Garibaldi JENNNNYYYYY JEEEENNNNYYY!!!! Seguro que los del Zoo me enjaulaban con los monos ¬¬ Siii ya deliré, pero es el sueño que hace que diga más boludeces de las que normalmente digo, sumado a que vi el principio del Vampiro Cheyenne, y eso sí da mierdo jajaja Mejor voy a la cama así no me hago pasar tanta vergüenza!!! Besos!!!

Lovemamoru: Quiero mis Estelliguay!!!! Me pregunto cuándo vas a actualizar vos, estás más perdida que yo. Este año vas a ser la única Perdida en la Facu, eso te pasa por ser la más joven –eso no quiere decir que no estés igual de quemada que nosotras, así que no te hagas la linda- Gaby faltan sólo 13* y no sé cuantos días para Fang!!!! Así que tenemos que comprar los pasajes para quemar a la gorda!!!!! Entre otros delirios, este años es el año que vas a leer finalmente FEVER de Moning. Ya no tenés excusa!!!!! Basta de delirio besotes Gaby y no te olvides… Los muchachos peronistas… jajajaja Besos Tamagochiteros!!!

isa1181: Isa tengo que confesarte que disfruto mucho de tus reviews, siempre que veo que llegó me tomo mi tiempo para leerlo con detenimiento y con alegría jajaja. La idea de este fic es que sea más liviano que Hechizo, aunque va a tener su cuota de maldad de mi parte jejeje. Espero que disfrutes de este capi, te mando muchos besos!!!!

Lunachibatsukino: jajaja todas se niegan a la inseminación, pero se va a hacer jajaja No sabemos si Sere y Darien van llegar a estar juntos, así que van a tener que esperar para saber que pasa jejeje. Espero que te guste el chap, besitos!!!

lerinne: Hola espero que te guste este nuevo chap, por desgracia tardé mucho en actualizar pero como ya comenté arriba estaba muy atareada. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap y que pueda arrancarte una sonrisa. Besos!!!

"_**Yo sí te reconocería entre un millón de estrellas…"**_


	4. Listos Preparados Ya

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Preparados… Listos… Ya**_

**-Es imposible Keanu, no pienso permitirle que corra con todos los gastos. ¿Acaso no te lo aclaré unas veinte millones de veces?-**

**-Serena, el tipo puede pagar tranquilamente el tratamiento sin que vos tengas que sacrificar parte de tus ahorros. Sé qué importantes son para vos, ¡sólo pensé en lo mejor para mi cliente!-**

Serena se cruzó de brazos y la miró sin creer una palabra de lo que decía. Sí, ella era muy cuidadosa en cómo utilizaba su dinero, pero no iba a dejar que nadie le controlara sus gastos.

**-Él sólo pensaba contratar un vientre, y ahora me está haciendo un "favor" utilizándome a mí como madre de su hijo. Así que no voy a permitir que pague por todo.-**

**-Pero él puede pagarlo, además no es como si quisieras sacarle algo, no lo estás usando.-**

**-Sandra, podés explicarle a Keanu cómo se hacen los bebés, me parece que tu novia se perdió un par de clases de biología. -**Dijo la rubia mirando con descaro a sus amigas.**– Voy a exprimir el jugo de Darien, para poderme embarazar. En otros tiempos, esto sería considerado como quitarle la esencia vital a un hombre. ¿Y encima vos me decís que le saque dinero?-**

Keanu asintió como si fuera su idea fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**-Realmente sos fuera de serie. No sé cómo vas a hacer, pero vas a cambiar esa parte del contrato. No voy a firmarlo hasta que Darien acepte que no voy detrás de él buscando su dinero, y exigiendo pagar la mitad del tratamiento, le demuestro que lo que digo es verdad. No me compliqués más la vida, que bastante movidita está ahora.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Una hora después Darien seguía negándose por teléfono.

**-No, no voy a permitirlo. Ella no va a pagar por el tratamiento y eso es definitivo…-**

**-Dice que si no aceptás no va a hacerlo, y su posición es indeclinable. Yo no creo que sea necesario pelear por algo tan simple, es totalmente lógico lo que está pidiendo Darien. –**Lita suspiró tremendamente cansada no podía seguír discutiendo más ese punto, además quería ir a almorzar con sus hijos. Era la última vez que le hacía caso a su marido y ayudaba a Darien.- **Yo no entiendo cómo podés pelear por esto y aceptar, tanto vos como ella, tan tranquilamente todas las demás cláusulas que los atan de por vida. Prácticamente no pueden seguir con sus vidas sin consultárselo uno al otro antes, no me jodás más, voy a llamar a la abogada de la Srta. Tsukino y voy a decirle que aceptás…**

**-Estás loca de remate, no, no pienso aceptar…**

**-No podés discutir más, voy a almorzar, que tengas buen día. ¡Bye!-**

Y le cortó, así sin más dejándole sin dar las últimas palabras, ¡cómo la odiaba cuando hacía eso! Y lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón, no estaba nada mal que Serena quisiera pagar la mitad del tratamiento, pero era algo que hubiese preferido discutir con ella cara a cara. Pero ella había decidido, también con razón, dejar en las manos de sus abogados todo lo que pudiera ser un posible generador de problemas. De esa forma todo sería legal y los dos estarían de acuerdo y no sería usado en un futuro en contra del otro.

Serena quería asegurar que los dos tuvieran los mismos derechos, obligaciones y compromisos. Ella quería que todo fuera perfecto para el hijo que tendrían en unos meses.

Sonrió como tonto pensando en que ya no faltaba nada para que sus deseos se convirtieran en realidad. Serena y él iban a tener un bebé, los dos serían padres… Tal vez tuvieran una nena hermosa como su madre, y él estaba seguro que estaría perdido por su pequeña princesa. O tal vez sería un varón parecido a él y sería sin dudas el campeón de su madre, y el orgullo de él.

Tantas cosas cambiarían, cambios aterradores, gigantescos, pero tan esperados, tan deseados.

Pero…

Tendría que hablar con su madre, y ¡Dios eso sí lo aterraba! ¿Cómo le iba a contar a "quiero que te cases y tengas una maldita familia pronto", también conocida como Mamá, lo que estaba por hacer? ¿Cuántos _martinis _necesitaría ella o papá para que no perdieran la razón? O mejor dicho ¿saldría ileso de ese encuentro?

Necesitaba refuerzos, eclesiásticos y médicos. Aunque una parte de él se sentía humillado de aceptar, que necesitaba los sabios y religiosos consejos de su primo; pero sobre todo necesitaba de su hermana.

Ella no sólo sabría cómo enfrentar lo que se venía, sino que además ella estaría cuidándolo y apoyándolo. Además tenía que reconocer que era el mimado de su hermana y quería que alguien le curara las heridas después de que su madre lo destrozara.

**-Buen día, usted se ha comunicado con la Clínica de Maternidad Sakuradai, habla Hino Rei, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-** Sonó la efectiva y suave voz de la enfermera por teléfono.

**-Hola Rei, soy Darien ¿cómo están mis enfermeras favoritas, me extrañan?**

**- Sí corazón, la verdad es que todas te extrañamos, hace mucho que no pasás a vernos.-**

**-Prometo pasar pronto, tal vez me vean más seguido de lo que quieran si consigo salirme con la mía.-** Dijo risueño.

**-Estoy segura que vas a conseguirlo. Pero no te hago perder más tiempo, querías hablar con tu hermana ¿no?-**

**-Síp.-**

**-Ya te paso, está sola ahora, pero en 10 minutos tiene una consulta. Llamaste justo. Cuidate corazón.-** Se despidió ella.

**-Vos también Rei nos vemos, besos a todas.-** Logró decir antes que la típica musiquita funcional comenzara a sonar, esta semana era la versión bossa del tema "S_úper Mario"_, su hermana tenía que estar implicada de alguna manera en eso.

**-Enano, qué pasó que llamás hoy acá cuando en cinco horas vamos a estar en casa los dos cenando con mamá.- **

Síp, su hermana era directa y no andaba con vueltas cuando tenía menos de 5 minutos para atender a una paciente.

**-Enana, necesito hablar con vos antes de que vayas a casa de mami. Yo…**

**-¿A quién embarazaste?-** preguntó en medio de un grito.

Darien sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría, su hermana tenía la escabrosa facultad de leerle la mente, al menos en parte.

**-A nadie, no que yo sepa, ni que me lo reclamara.-**

**-¿Pero?-** su voz no escondía la sonrisa de satisfacción, ella era una de las mujeres que mejor lo conocía y sabía que algo le ocultaba.

Darien supo que era ahora o nunca y habló con el tono de voz al que podía resistir su hermana. **-Es complicado hermanita para explicártelo por teléfono, ¿no podés pasar por casa antes de lo de mamá?-** sí, había escuchado el suspiro que significaba su total rendición.

**-Tengo que dejar el auto en el mecánico antes, pero me tomaré un taxi desde ahí. Lo vas a pagar vos, así que no te rías, puedo escuchar tu satisfacción por teléfono.-** dijo totalmente ofuscada.

**-Te espero Enana.-** se despidió él

**-Bye Enano.-**

Bueno ya estaba, su hermana llegaría en cuatro horas y ahí le explicaría todo. Mientras tenía el tiempo justo para pasar por el trabajo a buscar unas notas que su jefe le había dejado. Era una mierda ir a la oficina un sábado, pero no le quedaba más remedio y el papeleo tenía que estar para ese lunes.

Resoplando buscó una camisa blanca y se la puso arriba de su musculosa, los jeans azules los tenía puestos desde que se levantara, no había necesidad de cambiarlos. Además era sábado al mediodía, no pensaba ponerse un traje para estar tres segundos en la oficina.

Salió tranquilo y pensó en llamar a su primo, estaba seguro que los sábados a esa hora no había misa. Seiya seguro que tendría hambre. Síp, una buena comilona le caería muy bien, porque podía jurar que nadie comería esa noche en la casa de los Chiba.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba meada por un vagón de elefantes. Sábado, en un hermoso mediodía de primavera. Ella tenía que llevar el maldito auto de Sandra al mecánico, ¡por qué! Ella que pensaba ir a la peluquería, cortarse un poco el cabello, tal vez rizárselo. Cambiar el color de los reflejos que se había hecho la última vez.

Si iba a quedar embarazada no le permitirían el uso de amoníaco en el cerebro y por más que ella fuera rubia, los tonos dorados oscuros no crecían naturalmente en su cabello. Así que la decisión era lógica, lograr que nada pareciera ordinario o arruinado dentro de unos meses.

Pero noooo, Sandra había amanecido con ansias descontroladas de shopping. Y después de la pelea, que ella le había ganado a Darien, Keanu había decidido que San se merecía sus compras por ser tan buena y linda. ¡Mujeres! Y uno pensaba que los romances hacían idiotas a los hombres, parecía que todos terminaban tarde o temprano "tontos de amor".

Y cuando todo estaba listo, San recordó su cita con el mecánico para revisar no sabía qué pavada. Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Serena, ella le debía un favor a su amiga, quiso escapar antes de tener que pagarle su deuda, pero la providencia no estuvo de su lado.

Y ahí estaba, como la más boluda esperando para que la atendieran, en un mecánico que parecía atraer a más hombres que un concurso de camisetas mojadas.

Serena suspiró, mierda, cada vez se estaba haciendo más vieja y amargada. Pero estaba segura que la culpa era de Keanu, no era bueno estar con ella tantas horas. Tal vez _Estèe Lauder_ tendría que sacar una línea de cremas cosméticas que protejan de la exposición elevada de mala onda.

Volvió a suspirar cuando miró el reloj, ya hacía casi una hora que estaba esperando que la cola interminable de autos se moviera.

De pronto una mujer golpeó la ventana y Serena se sobresaltó. Abrió la puerta y bajó a pedido de ella, la mujer se presentó como personal del taller mecánico. Algo que la desconcertó, porque tenía pinta de ser cualquier cosa, menos de pasarse la vida bajo autos o dentro de motores, y mucho menos de mancharse de grasa.

Pero la mujer siguió hablando, diciendo que Sandra la había llamado contándole que su "hermana" iba a llevar su auto.

**-¿Entonces soy libre? No tengo que quedarme con "BillyBoy" 10 mil horas esperando hasta que nos atiendan.-** La esperanza brilló en Serena.

La mujer se rió y con el mismo encanto que le había estado hablando le respondió. **–Sos libre cual paloma en plaza pública, pero... Y siempre hay un pero, como Cenicienta tenés que volver en unas 4 horas a buscarlo. No te preocupes por nada, llevate lo que necesites y vení después. Te espero con el auto revisado.-**

Serena la saludó y se fue lo más rápido, a ver si se arrepentía y la hacía volver al auto. Tomó su celular y llamó a la peluquería, tal vez todavía podía recuperar su turno.

Y lo consiguió, hora y media después Serena gozaba de una melena digna de una reina. O al menos eso creía ella, su cabello era completamente rubio monocorde. Sin delirios de grandeza, o elementos cosméticos que camuflaran su verdadero color rubio.

Decidió hacer algo de shopping, tal vez podría adelantar algunas compras del mes, y además gastar en pavadas innecesarias e inútiles, que tanto le gustaban y llenaban su cocina.

Siguió la hilera de reses adictas a las compras inservibles y se unió a la vorágine de un sábado de descuentos. Compró de todo, la mayoría de ella serían entregadas en su domicilio y otras, no tan pesadas, se las llevó a cuestas.

No pudo evitar parar en todas y cada una de las vitrinas que mostraban ropa para recién nacidos y bebés. Sabiendo que en poco tiempo también arrasaría con ellas, rió al pensar que si tenía suerte, la que gastaría todos sus ahorros en tonterías para bebés, sería San.

Con ese pensamiento feliz, y con la alegría de saber que sus ahorros no corrían peligro, decidió ir a buscar a "BillyBoy" al mecánico caminando. Era un día muy lindo para desperdiciarlo dentro de cualquier lugar.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-No puedo creer que haya aceptado.-**

**-Supuestamente vos estabas de mi lado ¿te acordás?-**

**-Darien sí estoy de tu lado pero la verdad que es raro pensar en esto. Va contra todo lo que creo. ¡Soy Sacerdote carajo!-**

**-Seiya, sos de lo que no hay, un día sí estás de mi lado, otro no. Y justo elegís estar en el NO, el día que le tengo que contar a mis viejos la decisión que tomé. Bueno, la que tomamos con Serena. Además no estoy rompiendo ningún tabú…**

La cara de Seiya decía otra cosa totalmente distinta, al menos hoy no iba a convencerlo de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Era realmente molesto cuando se investía en su cargo y le daba lecciones de moral y ética, no era que no apreciara que tratara de salvar su alma, sólo que hoy él quería condenarse. Pero sabía que de todas formas iba a apoyarlo, que iba a estar al lado de su primo y después lo haría confesarse.

**-¿Tu hermana?-** Seiya cambió el tema apiadándose de su pobre primo.

**-Dijo que tenía que ir al mecánico y después venía para acá, prefería contarle en persona. Además necesitaba contarle antes que a mamá, para tener alguien que pueda defenderme de ella.-** dijo riendo.

**-La tía da miedo, pero no sé cuánto pueda enojarse. ¿No quería ser abuela ya?- **

**-Sí, pero también quiere que la Enana y yo nos casemos.-**

**-Así que entonces ahora va a ser la peque que se entere, pero ¿dijiste que fue al mecánico?-**

**-Sí eso me dijo.-** Respondió Darien sin prestar mucha atención.

**-Es la segunda vez que va en menos de una semana. Yo hablé con ella el martes y me cortó porque se le hacía tarde para ir.-**

**-Y con eso con eso qué me querés decir, Sherlock.-**

**-Elemental mi querido Watson, tu hermana está teniendo un romance con el tipo.- **Darien abrió mucho los ojos sin creerlo. **–O, tu hermana es un peligro al volante y tenemos que sacarle el permiso de conducir.- **Senteció riendo.

**-¿Vos te ofrecés como voluntario para extirparle su carnet de conducir o a preguntarle si "tiene novio, tiene novio"?-**

**-No, aprecio mi vida demasiado, acordate que se crió con nosotros, es más fuerte y lista de lo que aparenta. Se graduó antes que todos sus compañeros.-** En su voz se escuchó el orgullo que sentía por ella.

**-Sí, y por eso nos tortura, sólo el diablo podría haberle dado tanto cerebro, no sólo para el bien, sino esa mente maquiavélica para el mal.-**

**-La Enana da miedo, pero no importa, yo soy Cura y ahora no puede hacerme ni la mitad de las cosas que me hacía. Je je je, creo que voy a disfrutar de torturarla hoy.-**

**-Vos te lo estás buscando. Yo no me hago cargo, en todo caso, esperá a que se lo diga así libera todo su enojo en vos.- **Rió con ganas.

**-Vamos a tomar algo y a prepararnos para el "gran encuentro"-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Había bastante gente en el taller mecánico, pero la verdad era que todos los empleados estaban trabajando como locos, hasta la linda chica que había hablado con ella por el mediodía.

Serena le saludó con la mano y rápidamente ella le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, dejó de hablar con otra mujer, a la que sólo podía describirse como hermosa, despidiéndose cálidamente de ella y dirigiéndose donde Serena la aguardaba.

**-Está todo listo, no tenía nada, decile a Sandra que en vez de ir tan seguido al shopping, que revise y mida el aceite, pero sobretodo, que deje de ponerle combustible barato. El auto no va a seguir funcionando si se olvida de eso. La verdad que no sé cómo Keanu le deja hacerle éstas cosas al pobre coche.-**

**-La verdad es que no sé cómo hacen para seguir con su permisos de conducir, sospecho que es la misma Keanu quien con sus dotes abogadísticos convence a los jueces que no le revoquen el permiso.-** Las dos rieron mientras se acercaban a "Billy Boy".

Serena se fue prontamente, el día de a poco terminaba y no podía negar que era uno muy especial. Más allá de cualquier tontería o enojo que pudiera tener con el abogado de Darien, los dos estaban entrelazando sus vidas y no había duda de que ambos lo querían.

Un semáforo la detuvo justo frente a una gran casa de artículos para recién nacidos y bebés, no pudo evitar las ganas y rápidamente estacionó el coche para gastar una pequeña fortuna en estupideces para su futuro hijo. De ella y de Darien, todavía no entendía por qué esa pequeñez tenía tanta importancia, en realidad era un mundo de diferencia decir que su bebé iba a ser de los dos.

Pero era demasiado serio y desconcertante dirigirse con el pensamiento por esos lados. Por más que con Darien sintiera una conexión y se sintiera segura de llevar en su vientre una parte de él, no quería que nada la desviara de su verdadero objetivo. Ser madre, nada más.

El amor había pasado por su vida, lo había catado, se había empapado de él. Y cuando más hundida había estado en él, la cosa había destruido su mundo.

No, el amor estaba descartado para ella, ya no más ser vulnerable a cualquier idiota, era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Ni presentes ni futuros.

Extrañaba el sexo, eso sí, como cualquier persona normal necesitaba sexo y como cualquiera lo había buscado. Muchos de sus compañeros de facultad seguían siendo sus booty call, pero todos ellos lo sabían y nadie salía lastimado. Hacía más de dos meses que no se acostaba con nadie. Lo que era bueno, ya que gracias a eso, había dejado los anticonceptivos y por ende llevaba dos meses sin esas drogas en su cuerpo.

Había leído por algún lado, seguro que en internet, que desprenderse de esas drogas antes de realizar los primeros estudios de fertilidad, daban resultados más prometedores. Unos días después de saberlo, su período había llegado y con él la firme decisión de tener un hijo. Sacó turno en una clínica que no sólo llevaba a cabo el tratamiento, sino que además contaba con un banco de esperma. En pocas palabras, una vez que uno se decidía, la clínica no te daba la chance de volver atrás. Lo hacías o lo hacías.

Pero por desgracia nunca llegó a su cita, el destino había intervenido. Keanu había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, estar con su amiga había sido más importante que cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de que las cosas habían resultado bien, no había vuelto a pedir otro turno.

Serena sacó de su cabeza aquellos recuerdos y se dedicó con esmero a no comprar cada tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza. Pero al final los encontró, al fondo del gran local, solos, alejados del resto de los muebles, artefactos y ropa carísima de tamaños tan pequeños que parecía ridículo. Una antigua mecedora y una delicada manta color amarillo, eran perfectos, y nadie parecía notar que estaban ahí.

Tal vez porque esperaban por su hijo y el de Darien. Tal vez porque nadie notaba el amor, la esperanza y los sueños que trasmitían; o porque en el mundo moderno, nadie se tomaba un instante para apreciar la belleza clásica. O simplemente, porque los valores que retrataban esas épocas, ya no eran tenidos en cuenta.

Pero si bien ella era muy moderna en la mayoría de los aspectos, creía que algunas veces la conocida frase "todo tiempo pasado fue mejor", tenía mucho de cierto. Así que sin ninguna duda de que ese mueble, junto a la manta, le pertenecía; desembolsó una exorbitante suma de dinero para hacerlo suyo.

Más satisfecha de lo que podía creerse, salió rumbo a la casa de sus amigas. Mañana llamaría a Darien y comenzarían a buscar una clínica para que los embarazaran.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡QUE VAS A HACER QUÉ!-**

**-Guau, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé- **rió Seiya mirando a sus primos.

**-CALLATE, ¡vos sos sacerdote, cómo podés aconsejarlo que siga con esta locura!-** siguió gritando la menor de los Chiba.

**-Sí sacerdote, pero vos sos la que hacés estos procedimientos todos los días. ¿Cómo te atrevés a cuestionarme a mí?-**

**-Es increíble Enana, no entiendo cómo te lo podés tomar tan mal. Dejá de sacudir tu pelito, no vas a convencerme haciéndote la mala. Ya todos crecimos y estamos fuera del alcance de tus efluvios.-** sentenció su hermano mayor.

**-¿Desde cuándo si se puede saber?-**

**-Creo que fue cuando te cortaste el pelo.-** su hermanita lo miró con odio. –**Bueno, no es que ya no estemos bajo tus efluvios, sólo que ahora que no parecés una princesita, podemos decirte que no con mayor facilidad.-** terminó antes de recibir un gesto obsceno de la delicada mano de su hermana.

-**El pelo crece, y cuando sea así, me lo van a pagar.-** el silencio cayó entre ellos. **–Esto es serio, vas a hacerlo Darien, no es una decisión a tomar ligeramente. No es cómo elegir el color de las paredes de un cuarto. Estamos hablando de traer una vida nueva al mundo y hacerse cargo de ella, tomar la responsabilidad de ser padre.**

**»Además tenés que contarle a mamá y Dios me libre de estar ahí en ese momento, la vieja se va a desquiciar…- **su hermana miró a Darien su expresión era de total de culpa.** -¡Hijo de puta querés que sea yo quién se lo diga!-**

**-No, sólo quiero que estés cerca y que no acerques elementos punzantes a mamá. Todavía no me hice la extracción todavía necesito mis huevitos donde están.-**

**-Nada serio puede salir de un hombre que hable de sus testículos como huevitos. Y puedo dar mi huevo derecho validando mis palabras.-** irrumpió Seiya, logrando que Darien riera.

**-Esto es serio, además no pondría mi vida en riesgo por los huevos de ustedes. Ninguno de los cuatro valen para mí absolutamente nada.-**

**-Uhhhhh qué miedo, a la Enana no le importan nuestros huevos…-** silencio **–Esto pasó de bizzarro.-**

**-Seeee.-** respondieron los dos hermanos Chiba.

**-¿Vas a ayudarme Enana?-**

**-Soy tu hermana menor ¿No? Sabés que te amo con locura Darien, aunque me vuelvas completamente loca. Si estás decido entonces no puedo hacer más que ayudarte y darte todo mi apoyo… Pero estás seguro que querés decirle a mamá. Yo no sé si es la decisión más sensata que tomaste, peeeeero, voy a acompañarte. Eso sí, ¿cuándo fue tu última confesión? Porque la vas a necesitar.- **

**-Fue hace unos días, está limpio de culpa y pecado. Me pregunto cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez vos, pelito cortito lo hiciste. Creo que tenés muuuchas cosas que confesarme.- **dijo regodeándose ante lo que estaba por venir. **–Vamos Doc, que Darien nos espere mientras limpio tu alma. Dar, esto va a ser bien largo, no nos esperes.-** concluyó mientras caminaba para el cuarto de Darien.

Tres segundos después se pudo escuchar como Seiya recibía un muy merecido golpe.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿QUÉEEEEE? ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO. ¡DECILE ALGO MAMORU!-** gritó desaforada Juri Chiba.

**-Qué querés que le diga mujer, el chico ya es bastante grande y boludo como para tomar las decisiones que quiera. No nos está pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, sólo nos está contando qué va a hacer.-** sentenció Mamoru mientras su hijo asentía con la cabeza en silencio.

**-¿Y vos lo sabías?-** su hija menor asintió. **–Y no me dijiste nada, a mí a tu mamá.-**

**-Me lo acaba de contar mami, además lo hizo en carácter de paciente y no como hermano. Sabés que al igual que el primo Seiya, hay un voto de confianza y secreto que no puedo quebrar por mucho que quiera.-** magistralmente su hermana había logrado escapar a la furia de su madre, aunque arrastrando a Darien y Seiya a la tumba.

**-Me quieren matar, mis dos hijos y mi sobrino me quieren matar. Toda la vida sacrificándome por ellos y lo único que recibo es traición. Un nieto de una madre alquilada, una hija que a pesar de presentarle miles de candidatos sigue soltera a los 35 años y un sobrino que eligió la mejor manera de mantenerme sin nietos lejanos.-**

**-Sigo preguntando por los orígenes de la familia, cada vez que la tía salta a acomplejarnos a través de la culpa.-** dijo Seiya en voz baja sólo para oídos de sus primos.

**-Mujer no podés ser tan dramática, el chico está explicando qué relación va a tener con la chica. Te estás pasando, no seas así, ¿o acaso no querés conocer a tu futuro nieto?-** con eso Mamoru tranquilizó a su mujer. Por un rato, porque no tardó mucho en salir nuevamente al ataque.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Buen día señorita.-**

**-Buenos días mi muy buen señor, muy puntal ha sido esta mañana. Beso a la dulce dama.-** respondió Serena girando su cara para que Darien la besara.

**-¿Qué estás comiendo?-** Darien miró con cara de hambre los muffins que Serena disfrutaba con placer.

**-Compré para los dos, cuando estoy nerviosa como mucho y pensé que por ahí te pasaba lo mismo.-**

**-Sí imaginate que cada vez que rendía finales, se acababa la comida en la heladera. ¿Estás lista?-** dijo él tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.

**-No sé cuánto más lista puedo estar. La verdad que da miedo, o nervios, o no sé qué pero algo da.-**

Los dos rieron y comenzaron a caminar juntos, disfrutando de la extraña intimidad que compartían. El pequeño desayuno improvisado fue devorado velozmente y con deleite. Una vez que tiraron la bolsa a la basura, siguieron su camino tomados de las manos.

Se detuvieron varias veces en las tiendas que ofrecían algún tipo de productos para bebés. Serena le contó a Darien su último y extravagante gasto, que él adoró e insistió en pagar la mitad.

**-No pienso dejarte hacer eso, qué te pasa con querer pagarme todo.-** lo reprochó riendo.

**-Es que te imagino junto a nuestro bebé en la mecedora y me parece lo más tierno que pueda existir. Te aviso que voy tomarte muchas fotos, espero llenar mi casa con ellas. Si vamos a hacer esto quiero que lo hagamos juntos, ser honestos el uno con el otro, actuando como un equipo. Es un compromiso de por vida, por eso quiero que tengamos la mejor relación posible entre nosotros.-**

**-La tenemos Darien, o al menos eso parece, nos reunimos para ir juntos al médico. Ayer hablamos casi una hora por teléfono y ahora estamos juntos yendo a la primera entrevista con el especialista.-** respondió con una sonrisa.

**-Además aceptaste ir con mi hermana, aunque sabés que no es necesario que sigas con ella. Pero al menos así podemos empezar con los análisis, y luego elegir con quién querés seguir atendiéndote.-**

Serena lo abrazó. **–Sos tan tierno como un cachorrito de león. Estás tan preocupado por mí y por tu hermana que me dan ganas de comerte a besos.- **Darien bajó su cara para dejar su mejilla a disposición de Serena, la cual respondió con un sonoro beso.

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras más, parando para comprar café y algunas cosas dulces más. Haciendo bromas, planes y coordinando horarios a futuro.

Hasta que llegaron a la clínica, donde todo empezaría…

* * *

Rincón del chivo por tres!!!!

*De mi JennySol editora y gran amiga: h t t p : / / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 2 7 31 1 2 / 1 / D e_ a m o r _ m e d i t e r r a n e o

*De las malignidades de la ocuridad Fourladies: h t t p : / / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 2 8 4 8 3 6/ 1 / D e_ m a l e f i c i o s_ y _ m a g i a s

*Y por último, las invito a leer la adaptación de Sus Ojos (mi opera prima), en su versión Twilight realizada por la divina Karla. Sé que muchos de ustedes son fans del libro y ella está haciendo un gran trabajo, si tienen ganas de recordar la historia pero con los protagonistas de esa saga, he aquí su link: h t t p : / / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n . n e t /s / 5 2 9 5 8 4 7 / 1 / S u s _ O j o s

* * *

Holis Señoritas!!!! Y Señores!!!!

_**Me recibí!!!!! Ahora soy la Licenciado Suyi!!!!**_

Al fin después de tanto dolor y sacrificio, ya está hecho. Y todavía no lo puedo creer jejeje.

Les cuento que de a poco voy actualizando todo, así que ya van a llegar los nuevos capis, no desesperen.

Otra cosita antes de irme, últimamente algunas autoras de me han comentado lo mucho que han bajado la cantidad de reviews. Uno en general no tiene mucho tiempo para perder, pero creo que todos los autores merecen tres segundos de su tiempo para que les cuenten qué les pareció su historia.

Muchas de esas mismas autoras me han comentado su decisión de no actualizar más sus historias, por la falta de reviews. Sé que tal vez es demasiado pedir, pero no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, son mimos para sus autoras favoritas y con eso les dan ganas para seguir escribiendo.

Les mando muchos besitos a todas, les agradezco por hacer llegar a BBB! A los 101 dálmatas… jejeje chiste malo. A los 101 reviews y espero que me sigan lo poquito más que falta para llegar al gran final.

Ojalá les guste el capi, cortito, pero dice más de lo que se ve a simple vista!!!!

Antes de responder los reviews quiero pedirle miles de disculpas a Midmoon!!!

Algo extraño pasó y su respuesta anterior se perdió en un vórtice espacial!!!! Qué bronca!!!! Así que a modo de recompensa la primera que recibe mis agradecimientos hoy, es ella jejeje

Midmoon85: El capi anterior trajo recuerdos a más de una, y todas demostramos que de una u otra forma somos todas viejas jajajaja. Me mató la anécdota de tu amiga del trabajo, me lo imagino y me muero de la risa!!! Además reírse, qué poco humor tienen algunos jajajaja.

Sere y Darien tiene una relación muy rara, soy viejas almas que se conocen desde siempre, tal vez por eso se llevan tan bien.

Espero que te guste el capi y prometo no volver a perder una review tuya. Mala Suyi!!!! Malo Word!!!

Besitos linda!!!!

liebende Lesung: Bueno volví sé que tuviste que esperar mucho, pero ya sabés el motivo. Nuestras madres siempre nos mandan a dormir cuando más enganchados estamos con la cumpu jejeje. Darien ya salió de la impresión inicial y está muy feliz con la idea de tener un hijo con Serena, pero como vez la inseminación sigue siendo el tema de la serie. Y no una noche de pasión jejeje.

Te mando besotes y espero tu review contándome qué te pareció el capi!!!

Nubia Serenity: Linda!!!! Gracias por acordate de mi cumple!!!! Yo ahora quiero saber cuándo es tu cumple!!!!

La relación que tienen Sere y Darien es tan especial que nos deja a todos pensando "por qué no se casan. No se dan cuenta que son uno para el otro!!!!"

Pero hay mucho para que les pase a éstos dos. Aunque no tanto, sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos más jajajaja. LA COSA SACERDOTE GAY no es tan así, saquemos lo sacerdote y ya verás, forma parte de un nuevo fic que anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza jajaja.

Espero que ahora las actualizaciones sean más rápidas, pero no prometo mucho!!! Besotes!!!

Lady Tortoise : Susy tengo que decirte que el reloj biológico no puede estarte corriendo como a una mujer con 10 años más que vos jajajaja. La escena de la espada es muy tierna, creo que es la preferida el capi anterior. No sé si los dos van a tener problemas con respecto a la crianza de su posible hijo, creo que lo importante sería ver qué les depara el presente antes que futuro lejano.  
Te mando muchos besitos!!!!

isa1181: Hola linda!!!! Otro review para que vayas a revisar y recordar jajaja. No creo que inhales nada raro para escribir tus reviews, son divertidos. Así que irías más a misa con el Padre Seiya jajaja El reencuentro fue tierno, es lindo saber que pude hacerles sentir la emoción de Keanu y Lita. Espero no tardar mucho en el nuevo capi, es Hechizo con la que tardo más pero va saliendo de a poco jejeje. Besitos!!!

JennySol: Cómo salieron las operaciones!!! No lo mataste no? Jajajaja Mientras Suyi sigue esperando que su editora edite, responde reviews!!!! Además delira con el final de esta serie y con lo que te mandé jajaja. Ahora me voy al carfur (lo escribimos mal así no hacemos publicidad). Chee te tengo que devolver la tapa del tupper!!!!

Besotes, después hablamos!!!

Marta Chiba: Esta vez no pudiste ni tener un adelantito, un capi bien tranqui, así no se infartan en el próximo jajaja. Espero que te guste y que prontito sepamos de vos!!! Estudie muchooo, en casa nadie puede atender el cel a partir de las 16, que es la hora que siempre me llamás jajajaja. Ahora vuelvo a HDL, así nadie lo extraña mucho!!! El capi avanza y al menos amí me gusta!!!! BESOTES MARTISSSS!!!!

Lunachibatsukino: Ya me recibí y de a poco voy actualizando todos los fics, igual no creas que no he trabajado en ellos mientras estaba estudiando jejeje. Vos también estás por recibirte? Te deseo lo mejor y que termines muy bien. Ya vamos llegando al momento de la inseminación, así que no falta nada para que termine. Espero que te guste el capi!!! Besotes!!!!

SereTsukino: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por seguir leyendo!!! Además gracias por pasar a leer la adaptación de Sus Ojos!!! Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Besotes!!!

yumi_kamagatha: Cómo vas linda!!! Sintiéndote mejor? Es verdad que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero ya vamos a coincidir. No te preocupes ya vamos a chusmear de la vida!!!! Lo demás no es importante, espero que tu marido se esté portando bien con vos. Te mando besitos… te quiero!!!!

mairethchiba : Gracias linda!!!! La verdad que no puedo más que agradecer, vos y muchas chicas más me enviaron sus mejores deseos y llegaron. Al fin todo salió bien!!! Sere y Darien en el próximo chap ya empiezan con la inseminación!!! Así que esperá el próximo, o mejor dicho, esperá lo inesperado jojojo!!!! Besitos!!! Espero que te guste el capiiii!!!

pichicoy: Hola gracias por leer ésta humilde historia. Sé que los tiempos no han estado a favor de mis actualizaciones. Pero de a poco vamos a retomar el ritmo de todo. Espero que el capítulo te guste!!!! Besitos!!!!

Elizabeth Chiba: Eliz tengo que correrte para que me dejes reviews, es más todavía no me dejaste en Hechizo de luna!!!! Y después te quejás de las malas gentes que se olvidan de dejar sus reviews!!!! Actualizá Damage Carajo!!!!!

lerinne: Síii conseguí aprobar!!! Ahora a buscar empleo y en los ratos de ocio escribir, esperemos que con eso las actualizaciones sean más rápidas. Aunque no prometo mucho jejejeje Espero que el capi llene tus expectativas, si bien es tranqui revela mucho más de lo que a plena luz deja ver. Te mando muchos besitos!!!!!!!

Darienlover: cómo vas? Todavía no pude leerte!!! Tengo que confesarlo!!! Pero cuando lo haga llegará mi review, yo leo y dejo review. Ese el nuevo lema que estamos haciendo con las chicas de FF jajaja!!!!

Ahora vamos a seguir escribiendo y esperando que la gente nos siga apoyando!!!! Besotes!!!!

sailor lady: Tengo que decir hay que esperar, ésta es una historia diferente. No es la típica historia de amor, así que no esperemos lo típico. Hay que dejar que los personajes se desenvuelvan como deben hacerlo. Sé que todas quieren ver amor, pero les aseguro que de alguna forma lo están viendo jejejeje. Te mando muchos besos y hasta la próxima!!!!

varonesa: hola y bienvenida a mi fic. La verdad es que no leí el fic que me mencionás, así que no puedo decirte si el mío y el otro se parecen. Pero por lo que vos decís sí, bueno espero que no sean del todo iguales jejejeje. Gracias por leer!!! Espero tus comentarios del capi!!! Cariños!!!!

July: Gracias por leer, la verdad que me pone contenta saber que pude hacerte reír un rato. Eso hace que uno tenga más ganas de seguir!!!! Espero que te guste el capi de esta semana!!!! Besotes!!!

Isabel: Qué bueno que te gustó el capi anterior, la verdad que traté de hacer lo mejor posible. No creo que lo haya podido repetir en el capi de hoy, pero lo que salió dice mucho!!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!! Besotes!!!!

Lumar27: Si tengo la misma teoría, como que la mayoría de la gente de FF desapareció, lo mismo está pasando con la gente que deja reviews. No es por quéjame, pero es algo que comentamos con otras escritoras de acá, como que nadie lee, o no dejan reviews. Y muchas tomaron la decisión de no seguir actualizando sus historias por eso, lo cual no comparto, pero por un lado se las entiende cuando dicen que pasaron de 30 reviews por capítulo, a menos de 15.

Creo que la relación de Sere y Darien parece más a la de dos personas que se conocen desde hace mucho. Es como que simplemente no necesitan saber más, porque son sus almas las que sin decir nada ya se conocen. Aunque puedo decirte que no estás tan desviada de la serie, es más, hasta ahora fuiste la que más te acercaste a lo que va a pasar al final.

Te mando muchos besitos y espero que te guste el chap!!!!

Divissima Moon: Siii las avandono pero no porque quiera!!! Me encanta escribir BBB! Y estoy feliz de que ustedes la lean y esperen los nuevos capítulos! El próximo se viene la inseminación y el gran momento crucial del fic!!! Espero que nos acompañés!!!

sailorgisselle: Tardó pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Qué bueno que disfrutaste el chap anterior y espero que disfrutes de éste. Ojalá que sigas con la historia y no te pierdas lo que viene que va a estar bueno!!!!! Besitos!!!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Gracias por leer, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!!!! Besitos!!!

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: Hola Reina!!!! Cómo estás? Acá haciendo la tarea jajaja. Espero que te guste el capi. Ahora que tengo más tiempito voy a leer tu capi!!! Dios cuántas cosas tengo pendientes!!! Espero que te guste el capi y ya falta poco para Hechizo de luna, así que no tenés que esperar tanto por tu highlander. Besitossss!!!!

marinlucero chiba: Luuu hermanita!!! Qué bueno que te pases por acá. Que Seiya y Darien sean primos no quiere decir que tengan que ser iguales!!! Mamo es mucho más guapo!!!!

Gracias por los buenos deseos, como ya habrás leído, me recibí. Así que ahora puedo quedarme un poquito más tarde así nos encontramos por msn. Besitos!!!!

Hehra: Bueno ya leíste el chap antes de tiempo. Así que espero que te desangres en elogios para mí jejejeje. Bueno ahora estoy trabajando con los review, después con HDL y mañana voy con Maleficios!!!! Te mando mucho besitos delirante de Mal jajaja!!!!

Aerithsephy: Ya sé que a muchas no le cae bien Seiya, pero es un lindo personaje… simpre bien lejos de Serena jajajaja. Darien es el mejor!!!! Gracias por pasar y dejar tu comentario, cambié los errores cuando me los comentaste jejeje. Se nos habían pasado de largo!!! No entiendo por qué se enojaron con vos cuando les mencionaste las faltas de ortografía, yo creo que todo comentario hecho con buena onda no puede ofender a nadie. A no ser que la persona que escribe lo haga con mala vibra.

Te mando muchos besos y espero que sigas leyendo el fic!!!

Luliana Love: Gracias por leer!!!! Y por esperar especialmente jajaja. Sé que tardo un poco con las actualizaciones, pero bueno, ahora no tengo que estudiar más y eso va a ayudar a que todos los fic se escriban más rápido. Espero que tu bello bebé te deje el tiempito necesario para que puedas leer el capítulo!!!! Besitos!!!!!

Isis Janet :Espero que te guste el nuevo capi!!! Cada vez conocemos un poco más a Sere y Darien antes del gran momento!!!! Te mando muchos besos!!!!!

Ydiel: O la señorita que no me contesta por msn, así te tengo que llamar!!! Me vas a sacar canas verdes!!!! Espero que te pases a leer lo nuevo, ya sé que ahora estás en otra onda de fanfiction, pero no te cuesta nada darte una vueltita. Te AKASSSS!!!!

NeoReina-sailormoon: Inseminación, ese es el tema del fic!!!! Jajajaja Bueno, siempre hay esperanzas de que todo termine bien para la joven pareja, pero para eso falta. No mucho, pero falta!!! Ya estoy recibida!!! Gracias por la buena onda que enviaste en las review, así que ahora que no me puedo esconder detrás de los estudios, y los fic tendrán que actualizarse con mayor periodicidad. Te mando muchos besitos!!!! Cuidate y nos leemos prontito!!!!

Lovemamoru: Bueno espero que ahora no tenga que esperar mil años para que me llegue tu review, ya lo leíste y sólo tenés que ir a ese botoncito que está al fin del capi, de color verde y darle click!!!! Nada muy complicado… no es una OBLIGACIÓN, pero sería algo bueno jajaja.

Besotes nena después hablamos a no ser que Grace esté en la compu jijiji!!!!  
Angie Bloom: qué bueno que está el último capi de Play G… me encantó y tengo que volver a decírtelo. Espero que disfrutes del capi de hoy, yo espero ansiosa el final de tu fic y me preparo para leer el otro que tengo colgado jejeje. Te mando muchos besitos y cuidate!!!!

Milenia Angels: Vamos a ver qué pasa en el próximo capi con la inseminación, ya llegó el gran momento!!!! Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando la historia. Gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios, la joven pareja está cada vez más unida!!!! Besitos!!!!

Karina Natsumi: Gracias por dejar tu review, aunque cortita, me gustó saber que pasaste y que fue de tu agrado!!!! Besitos!!!

MileniodePlataSYD: Graicas por pasar y leer, tardé un poco en actualizar, pero ahora espero poder hacerlo más a menudo. Te mando muchos besos y gracias por dejar tu review en los capítulos!!!! Bye!!!!

**_Besitos Suyi!!!!_**


	5. Hasta el Fin

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Hasta el fin…**_

**-No es fácil esperar ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, estoy muerta de miedo.- **Dijo agarrando más fuerte la mano de él.

**-Es sólo mi hermana, juro que da miedo tener ese parentesco con ella. Pero no cuando ejerce de médico, es buena en lo que hace.-**

Serena rió. **–Linda forma de conocer a tu familia, en especial cuando tenga que conocer a tu madre. Mucho gusto, soy Serena, la loca que le presta el útero a su hijo para que usted tenga un nieto. Nooo señora Chiba, puedo presentarle todos los estudios psicológicos que confirman que no padezco ninguna patología cerebral. Lo hay entre su hijo y yo es pura estupidez, sí señora, yo pienso también que debemos tener algún cromosoma dañado.- **

Darien rió al ver las distintas expresiones en la cara de Serena mientras hacía su monólogo. Por momentos parecía tan seria y de pronto sus cejas se arqueaban, una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su boca, dándole la apariencia de un pequeño diablito. En ese momento, las más grandes tonterías salían disparadas de su boca logrando, de una forma u otra, que él no pudiera resistirse y empezara a reír a carcajadas.

**-Bueno yo por suerte no tengo que pasar por eso. No me hubiese gustado morir tratando de explicar lo que vamos a hacer.-**

**-¡Pobrecito iluso! Pensaste que porque estás con "Anita la huerfanita", mejor conocida como YO, no vas a tener que bancarte el "MAL MOMENTO". Nop señor, usted se olvida de mis dos mejores amigas, Keanu y Sandra. Una es mi abogada y la otra es una maniática de las compras y de la informática. Bebé, estás destinado a pasar un momento más de mierda que yo.- **

**-¿Keanu y Sandra?-** Preguntó desconcertado.

**-El abogado del diablo y La Red.- **Respondió Serena como si ello explicara todo.

En ese momento los interrumpieron, la doctora ya los esperaba. Se levantaron despacio, demostrando que los dos estaban más nerviosos de lo que decían. Darien colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Serena, tal vez un gesto un tanto personal e íntimo, pero para él fue la forma de trasmitirle a ella un poco de tranquilidad. Como queriendo demostrarle que él estaba ahí con ella, justo detrás de su hombro.

**-¡Al fin!- **Gritó la mujer detrás del escritorio cuando los dos entraron al consultorio. **–No podía esperar más, casi echo a todas mis pacientes del consultorio, no aguantaba a que llegaran.-** Dijo y en dos segundos estaba parada delante de ellos. **–Seguro que Darien te dijo que soy su hermana, espero que te haya dicho que soy la menor, obviamente más inteligente y hermosa. Peeero familia al fin.-**

**-Sí también me dijo que tengo que llamarte Enana, pero la verdad es que no entiendo por qué.-** Mirándola de arriba abajo, notando que era mucho más alta que ella, además tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado, pero no importaba. **–No me parecés una enana en absoluto, además no me sentiría bien llamándote así. ¿No te importaría que te diga Doc? Me hace sentir más cómoda y menos metida.-**

**-Bonita e inteligente Chiquitín, veo que no elegiste cualquier cosa. Serena llamame como quieras, y te aclaro que no estás obligada bajo ningún concepto a seguir este tratamiento conmigo. Pero Darien, a pesar de que lo he golpeado en más de una oportunidad en el cerebro, a veces piensa y creyó que era bueno que hoy hablaran los dos conmigo. Soy buena para sacar las dudas y los miedos que puedan tener.-**

**-Darien está más preocupado por lo que yo diga de vos, que por lo que tenemos que hacer.- **Dijo riendo cómplice a su nueva aliada.

Las tensiones se fueron relajando de a poco y a medida que la Doc explicaba cada paso del tratamiento, Serena se sentía más preparada que nunca para hacerlo. Más si contaba con Darien a su lado. Parecía extraño, pero mientras más lo pensaba y más lo imaginaba, no podía poner a otro hombre en el lugar de él.

Soñaba con un pequeño igual al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, ¿eso era malo? No lo sabía, pero no era momento de pensamientos filosóficos. Ahora tenía que prestar atención a la hermana de Darien.

**-¿Serena cuándo fue la última fecha de tu período?-** la doctora anotó rápidamente los datos que le daba su nueva paciente, Serena había sido muy aplicada y había llevado consigo una copia de su historia clínica, lo que ayudaría a adelantar mucho trabajo. Y luego le realizó las preguntas de rigor a Darien. Explicó con lujo de detalles cada parte del tratamiento, a pesar de estar juntos en esta experiencia, el caso de Serena se consideraba una inseminación artificial por donante. Por lo tanto, en su historia clínica y posteriormente si todo llegaba a buen puerto ella siempre aparecería como madre soltera.

Darien en términos legales, quisiera o no, sería hasta el momento del nacimiento del bebé sólo el donante.

**-Darien, eso no quiere decir que no seas el padre.-** dijo Serena, acariciando el brazo de él en una demostración de cariño que no pasó inadvertida por la doctora. **–A fin de cuentas sin tus poderosos nadadores no podríamos hacer nada.-**

**-Bueno suponiendo que sean poderosos- **acotó la doctora.

Él miró ofendido a su hermana, cómo podía dudar de la capacidad de sus "muchachos". ¡Nunca nadie había osado a sugerir algo como eso!

**-Bueno, basta de tonterías que tenemos que trabajar. A decir verdad corremos contra reloj, Serena tu período tiene que llegar en tres semanas y eso es MARAVILLOSO, porque en ese tiempo podemos preparar los soldaditos de Darien, separando la paja del trigo. Por decirlo de alguna manera.- **Sonrió jocosa la doctora. **–Así que ahora la pregunta de rigor… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste hermanito?-**

La sonrisa de Darien desapareció de su cara, siendo sustituida por un intenso rojo en sus mejillas. Serena no pudo evitar reírse al ver las expresiones de los dos hermanos, ¡nunca se había divertido tanto en una visita médica! Sin dejar de mencionar que nunca había visto a dos hermanos tomándose el pelo delante de un extraño, como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

**-No sé, creo que me autosatisfice por última vez, cuando llevaste a ese novio tuyo a casa. Uff, si pensamos en eso yo estoy rebosante de soldaditos y vos llena de telarañas.-**

La carcajada de Serena se escuchó hasta en la sala de espera. Los hermanos comenzaron una batalla de insultos en a que ninguno saldría ganador, pero que en ningún momento sacó la sonrisa de sus bocas.

**-¡Basta los dos, por favor!-** interrumpió Serena. **–Darien, contestá la pregunta de una buena vez, ¿hay posibilidades de hacer la inseminación en tres semanas?-**

**-Cinco semanas para ser exacta, calculando las tres semanas que faltan para tu período y dos más para tu ovulación. Espero que sea verdad que sos un relojito, sino eso nos puede atrasar un mes más… Pero, si te mando a hacer estudios desde ahora voy a ver tu ovulación.-**

La médica se quedó callada observando un calendario, estaba tan concentrada realizando cálculos mentales y revisando los últimos datos anotados por los médicos de Serena, que nada la distraía.

**-Listo Darien, tenemos poco tiempo, pero se puede hacer. Ahora sí, decime que pasaron al menos cuatro días desde la última vez que eyaculaste.- **Finalmente la Doctora Chiba había entrado a escena y tanto su hermano como Serena no pudieron más que imitar su seriedad.

**-Sí, pasaron más días. ¿Igual sirve?-**

**-Sí, sirve, pero igual quiero dos muestras tuyas. Así que vas a tener que volver en unos días para tener más material con el que trabajar. En cuanto a vos Serena, quiero que mañana vayas a nuestro laboratorio a tomarte muestras de sangre y que a partir de hoy, vengas todos los días por la mañana, vamos a hacerte unos ultrasonido para ver el estado de tus ovarios. Además de que vas comprarte esas pruebas caseras de ovulación así abarcamos por todos los ámbitos.-**

**-¿Así no más?-**

**-Exactamente, no vamos a perder más tiempo. Mientras vos vas a hacer lo tuyo enano, Serena va a ir a comprar las drogas que necesita tomar en tres semanas.-** Viendo la cara de sus pacientes agregó. **-Son gonadotrofinas, que van a ayudar a una mejor ovulación y las tiene que empezar a tomar el segundo día de su menstruación, así que quiero que ya las tenga en su casa. Darien manos a la obra señor, andá al tercer piso que te van a estar esperando.-**

Darien se levantó un tanto incómodo, todos en el cuarto sabían qué iba a hacer él y eso no ayudaba. Sintió que Serena tiraba de su mano para que le prestara atención.

**-Es raro, pero pensá que a diferencia de nosotras, hoy vas a salir relajado de este consultorio.-** dijo haciéndolo reír y relajarse.

Se inclinó para besar en la mejilla a su hermana y luego hizo lo mismo con Serena. Pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta su hermana lo llamó.

**-Hemanito, tratá de no subir por las escaleras, a ver si todo ese movimiento hace que la muestra salga con espumita.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿Y… cómo estás?-**

**-Histérica, este mes fue eterno. Los análisis y las hormonas, ¡Dios! las hormonas. ¿Sabés lo que es ver a cualquier peladito panzón caminando por la calle y querer tirarme sobre él como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara? Me duele.-** lloriqueó Serena. **–Me duele el cuerpo, me duele el vacío AHÍ abajo y lo peor de todo, es que no importa lo que tengan que hacerme hoy. Lo voy a disfrutar, es PATÉTICO.-**

San y Keanu tomaron a Sere de las manos, las dos tratando de no reírse del lamentable estado en el que estaba la rubia. El último mes había estado siempre a las corridas o con Darien, preparando su nueva vida.

Preparándose para el día "D" y al fin había llegado.

Pero lamentablemente para Serena, la "ayudita" extra para la ovulación, estaba descontrolando su concupiscencia a niveles insospechados y si no fuera por el tratamiento, seguro se acostaría con el primer hombre que se le cruzara.

La pareja miró a su amiga, se sentían un tanto posesivas de ella y un poco madrazas, por qué no aceptar eso también. Serena había tenido la edad de una mujer cuando ellas la conocieran, pero en su interior todavía era una niña que buscaba desesperadamente amor y protección. Añoraba ese amor que no duele, el consuelo que podía dar un abrazo en el momento indicado y ellas le enseñaron eso y mucho más.

Por eso ahora les costaba tanto dejarla ir, dejarla ir sola a encontrarse con un futuro que parecía tan incierto.

Pero ella había tomado su decisión, era Darien y no otro quien debía estar a su lado. Ambas besaron y abrazaron a su amiga antes de ayudarla a subir a un taxi.

Ella sonrió y las saludó por la ventana mientras el auto se puso en movimiento, Sandra rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Keanu para darle fuerzas y para darse valor a sí misma.

Su bebé había decidido crecer y ellas no podían evitar sentir que perdían una pequeña parte ellas.

La dos se miraron a los ojos y Keanu sonrió. **–Al menos, si todo sale bien, vamos a ser… ¿abuelas?-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿Con miedito?-** preguntó la Dra. Chiba mientras entraba al consultorio.

**-Totalmente paralizada- **respondió honesta Serena, el miedo sumado a que sólo la vestía una pequeña bata de hospital, no ayudaba para tranquilizarla.

**-Quedate tranquila, no vas a sentir nada más que alguna pequeña molestia. El resto está en tu cabeza. Así que hoy en casa te relajás, no tocás una sola prueba de embarazo casera, te mimás mucho y, al menos por 24 horas, REPOSO. ¿Comprendiste?-** Serena asintió en silencio y la doctora rió. **–Estás más dura que una tabla, pero es normal. Ahora, cuando Darien llegó di órdenes de que lo acapararan las chicas…-**

**-Por eso no venía y yo pensaba que me había dejado sola.-**

**-No la culpa fue mía, pensé que él sólo iba a conseguir que te pusieras más nerviosa…-**

**-Pero yo lo quiero acá, por favor Doc no quiero empezar esto sin él-** casi rogó la rubia.

Darien entró a la sala hecho una furia, su hermana recibió una serie muy interesante de halagos, ninguno de ellos apto para menores. Pero su rostro se transformó completamente al ver a Serena.

Sin esperar invitación se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en la frente, mientras acariciaba su delicada mano tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque él no estaba nada tranquilo. Mucho menos después de haber sido detenido por un ejército de enfermeras, las cuales obviamente, habían sido entrenadas por su hermana para joderle la vida.

**-No iba a empezar antes de que llegaras-** dijo Serena con alivio.

**-Tengo derecho de estar acá, dentro de unos minutos una parte muy importante de mi va a estar dentro tuyo. No quiero que nadie diga que no estuve presente cuando nuestro hijo fue concebido-** señaló con humor.

**-Gracias Darien, no sólo por estar acá ahora, sino por querer ser el padre de mi bebé.-**

**-Soy yo el que tiene agradecerte, esto es más de lo que alguna vez pensé Serena-** volvió a besarla en la frente y como pudo la abrazó.

**-Bueno basta de drama, tengo un catéter lleno de los cositos de mi hermano y eso es lo último que pensé que iba a tener en mi vida. ¡Así que les voy a pedir que empecemos con esto antes de que me muera del asco!-**

La Dra. Chiba colocó un pequeño panel a la altura del vientre de Serena, logrando de esa forma preservar la intimidad de la joven de la atenta mirada de su hermano. Por mucho que ellos festejaran su plan, la doctora tenía una fuerte ética sobre su trabajo y sus pacientes, por lo tanto no iba a exponer a Serena por ningún motivo.

**-Ahora sólo resta esperar, te vuelvo a repetir Serena y te lo aclaro a vos Darien. NINGUNA prueba casera hasta dentro de quince días. Si bien muchas mujeres tienen el resultado positivo en menos de un día, yo no recomiendo obsesionarse con el resultado. Saben bien los dos que ahora todo queda en manos de Dios, relájense los dos y nos vemos en dos semanas para ver dónde estamos.-**

Los tres se despidieron y Darien quedó a cargo de llevar la silla de ruedas de Serena, mientras los dos estaban al borde del llanto de tanto reírse, pero las normas de la clínica decían que todos los pacientes debía salir de esa forma luego de un tratamiento. Siguieron riendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde Darien había dejado su vehículo.

Los dos no hablaron nada en el viaje, pero no fue incómodo, pusieron música para distenderse y lograron relajarse. Sólo cuando llegaron a la casa de las amigas de Serena, los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos.

**-Tratá de descansar, por más de todo el buen trabajo que hiciste con el maquillaje, todavía puedo notar las líneas oscuras bajo tus ojos. No es que yo haya dormido algo ayer, pero si yo no duermo no pasa nada- **le dijo riendo.

**-Ya voy a dormir tooodo el resto del día, vos tenés que volver al trabajo. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó intrigado Darien.

**-Sé que es medio tonto pedirte esto, pero ¿podrías abrazarme un segundo? Realmente lo necesito.-**

Darien sonrió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, él también necesitaba eso. Los últimos días habían sido de locura y ella era como un cable a tierra. Pareció una eternidad cuando por fin se soltaron, Serena levantó la cabeza y le ofreció a Darien su mejilla para un beso de despedida.

Él rió acostumbrado a esa demostración de afecto que ella la daba, no mucha gente disfrutaba de besar, pero al igual que él, Serena era una persona muy cariñosa a la que le gustaba mimar a su gente. Y él pertenecía a ese grupo selecto, como ella también formaba parte de su familia.

La mañana siguiente Darien comenzó una nueva rutina, todos los días pasaba a buscar a Serena por la casa de sus amigas para ir juntos al trabajo, controlaba el tiempo para poder almorzar con ella al mediodía. Luego volvía a su puesto a terminar el día rodeado de papeles y de un muy inquieto Andrew.

Todos los días la misma rutina, al menos durante dos semanas completas. Los fines de semana era Serena la que llamaba a Darien para ir a almorzar juntos, o pasear por las plazas del barrio. Sus charlas eran sobre todo y nada, el tema del embarazo no era algo que tocaran ya que los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hacerlo. Aunque ninguno de los dos dejaba de detenerse a ver ropa, muebles o juguetes para bebés, muchas veces se vieron discutiendo por quién iba a comprar tal o cual cosa antes de terminar riendo.

Todo fue perfecto, durante dos semanas…

El teléfono sonó a las cuatro de la mañana del martes, Darien se despertó de un salto sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, atendió y escuchó la angustia en la voz de Serena. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar. Consiguió calmar a Serena lo suficiente para poder colgar el teléfono y vestirse.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, pero lo controló lo suficiente para hablar con su hermana. Ella le aseguró, antes de cortar que en media hora iba a estar en la clínica y que lo esperaba a él y a Serena. Le dijo que lo quería y que fuera a buscar a Serena, los dos necesitaban apoyo y nada mejor que estar juntos en ese momento.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Serena sofocó un sollozo tapando su boca con una mano, no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar, pero Darien no merecía que lo llamara en medio de una crisis de llanto. Su mano tenía las marcas de sus uñas, la única manera que se le había ocurrido para mantenerse lo más controlada posible había sido cerrando fuertemente su puño. Ahora veía los pequeños cortes en su palma y notaba un poco más el dolor.

No quería despertar a sus amigas, pero necesitaba gritar y sacarse toda la angustia que llevaba dentro. Una parte de ella había sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, había sentido los típicos malestares que anunciaban la llegada de su período, pero los había ignorado. Había querido pensar que era cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Ahora sentada en el cuarto que Keanu, San y ella habían acondicionado para hacerla sentir en casa, Serena se sentía más sola que nunca. Sabía que sólo tenía que salir de su cuarto hacer dos pasos y llegar a la habitación de sus amigas, pero no necesita el consuelo que ellas podían darle.

En ese momento sentía que nadie podía darle consuelo, el nudo en el pecho que amenazaba con robarle la respiración se hacía cada vez más grande y quería gritar para sacar esa opresión. Pero no podía, su mirada volvía al teléfono preguntándose cuánto tardaría Darien en llegar. Y por qué necesitaba tanto que él estuviera ahora con ella.

Juntando la poca fuerza que sentía, se vistió y sin hacer ruido salió del departamento.

Darien no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, no perdió tiempo en estacionar su auto salió rápidamente para ver a Serena esperándolo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando él la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Pero era eso, era eso lo que necesitaban los dos.

Serena finalmente pudo llorar mientras se sentía contenida por Darien, supo que él también estaba llorando y se sintió completa. Por una vez en su vida no estaba sola.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-La buena noticia es que no estabas embarazada Serena-** dijo consoladoramente la Dra. Chiba mientras acariciaba la mano de su paciente.

**-¿Y cómo es bueno eso?-** Respondió Darien apartando la mano de su hermana de Serena.

**-Eso quiere decir que ella no tuvo un aborto, sólo tuvo su período ya que los espermatozoides nunca llegaron a fecundar el óvulo. Creo que eso es algo positivo…-**

**-Enana, ¡cómo podés decir que es positivo!-** Darien estalló, hacía dos horas que estaban en la clínica y desde que llegaran Serena estaba en estado de estupor.

Después de haber llorado en sus brazos, la había convencido de ir con su hermana para ver que todo estuviera físicamente bien. Pero más que asentir con la cabeza y contestar con monosílabos, Serena no decía nada.

**-Es verdad-** finalmente habló ella, su voz era monocorde, sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Como si de pronto se hubiera encerrado dentro de sí misma. **–Estar embarazada y perderlo sería mucho más doloroso…-** tomó aliento antes de seguir, sabiendo que pronto todos la verían llorar. **–Sólo que estoy tan decepcionada, queríamos tanto tener un bebé…-**

Finalmente pasó, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos. Y se odió por ser tan vulnerable delante de desconocidos, pero eso también era una mentira, reconoció al instante para sí. La verdad era que no quería que la hermana de Darien la viera así, ella parecía tan fuerte y decidida, todo lo contrario a ella en ese momento. Porque era la Doc quien consolaba a Darien acariciando con amor la espalda de su hermano y no ella.

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, menos de Darien. Él también estaba sufriendo por esa situación y cada célula de su cuerpo decía que era ella la que debía estar resguardando a su hombre de cualquier cosa que lo hiriese.

Y ese pensamiento tan posesivo y tan primitivo la descolocó. Sin perder más tiempo hizo lo que su cuerpo entero y su paz mental le decían, se levantó y se interpuso entre los dos hermanos para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Serena se metía entre ella y su hermano, era tan claro ver que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sólo ellos podían juntarse para algo tan loco como una inseminación jurando y perjurando que nada pasaría entre ellos, y terminar enamorados.

Porque ellos estaban enamorados.

Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena con su brazo mientras salían de la clínica, los dos estaban mucho más tranquilos, pero no de muy buen humor. Subieron al auto en silencio y de la misma forma llegaron al departamento de las amigas de Serena.

**-No quiero entrar, no quiero que te vayas y no sé qué más-** sentenció la rubia de pronto.

**-Yo tampoco quiero ir a mi casa, mucho menos dejarte ir, me siento como perdido y no sabía cómo decírtelo-** le confesó él.

**-Vayamos a un hotel, no uno de verdad, sería imposible conseguir una habitación. Vamos a esos hoteles de "amor" o como mierda se llamen. Los dos necesitamos hablar en algún lugar privado y no creo que podamos hacerlo en nuestras casas, necesitamos un lugar neutral para poder despejarnos. Además para dormir algo, Dios sabe que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.-**

**-Sé de un lugar, pero no vamos a…-**

**-Tengo mi menstruación Darien, ¿qué pretende usted de mí?-** dijo haciendo movimientos sexys, y los dos empezaron a reír por primera vez en horas.

El hotel alojamiento era lo suficientemente caro y de calidad como para que no pareciera el escenario de una película pornográfica, pensó Serena agradeciendo el buen gusto de Darien.

Pidieron algo para comer e inevitablemente fueron atraídos por la cama. Sentados uno en cada lado empezaron a hablar, contándose todo lo que les había pasado por la cabeza. Bueno, no todo, algunas cosas eran mejor que no salieran a la luz pensó Serena.

La comida llegó y mientras la comían, el humor de ambos cambió. Los dos reían por las tonterías que hacían y el sueño no ayudaba a mantener la seriedad, sino que más bien los hacía carcajear por las cosas más simples.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acomodando mejor en la gran cama hasta quedar completamente acostados, las últimas risas se escucharon acompañadas de frases sin sentido hasta que todo se sumió en el silencio. Finalmente sucumbieron al sueño dejando que este borrara la tristeza de la noche y dando paso a un día mejor.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Darien despertó lentamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con él mismo en el techo. No recordaba haber puesto un espejo en su cama, ni tampoco recordaba lo bueno que era dormir y despertarse acompañado.

Giró para quedar frente a Serena y así poder verla dormir, ella era suya. De alguna manera inexplicable e irrevocablemente ella se había convertido en su mujer. Y por mucho que eso lo asombrara sabía que así era y que eso iba a doler como el demonio, porque iba a tener que dejarla ir.

Se asombró al ver lo joven y cálida que era su expresión mientras dormía. Estiró su mano para acariciarla desde el hombro hasta la curva de su cintura, no quería despertarla pero le era imposible interrumpir ese delicada contacto entre los dos. Sin pensarlo su mano descendió hasta posarse sobre el vientre de Serena, hubiese dado todo porque su pequeño estuviera dentro de ella.

Una mueca de agria apareció en su cara, ¿qué era lo que más le molestaba? Perder un bebé que no existía o perderla a ella.

Y la respuesta era más complicada todavía, perderlos a los dos. Porque si bien uno sí existía y el otro no, los dos eran ahora indispensables para él. Había planeado los próximos cincuenta años de su vida alrededor de ellos y ahora no tenía nada, porque no sabía cómo retener a Serena a su lado.

Porque todo había sido un "negocio" donde lo único que no estaba incluido, era lo único que se había perdido.

Su corazón.

La mano de Serena se cerró con fuerza arriba de la de él, obligándolo a dejarla sobre su vientre, mientras lo miraba con tanto amor que Darien pensó que podía vivir el resto de su vida recordando su mirada.

**-Hagámoslo una vez más, y si no sale nada, cada uno se va por su lado. Yo no puedo…-** trató de seguir mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

**-Yo tampoco puedo-** respondió Darien, sabiendo qué era lo que ella quería decir.

Ninguno de los dos, podía dejar ir al otro.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Bueno finalmente después de dos meses de arduo trabajo para lograr la mayor fertilidad en Serena, estamos todos reunidos en este lugar sagrado…-**

**-Donde acude tanta gente, hace fuerza el más cobarde y se caga el más valiente-** dijo solemnemente Darien haciendo reír a Serena y ganándose un coscorrón por parte de su hermana.

**-No interrumpas, esta vez tengo que tratar de meter tooodos los cositos que te sacamos para que puedan hacer su trabajo como corresponde.-**

**-Y mierda que sacaron, durante una semana no pude sentarme después de tanta extracción.-**

**-Eso se llama vicio Darien, si te pasaste en tus "solitarios" no es nuestra culpa, nadie pidió que te dieras con todo.- **replicó rápidamente Serena, ahora estaba acostumbrada a las agarradas Chiba y participaba en ellas con ganas.

**-Mirá quién lo dice, la señorita "Darien te juro que si no tengo una alegría pronto, voy a empezar a frotarme como los perros"-**

**-¡Yo nunca te dije eso Darien!-** Gritó enojada Serena hasta que vio a la Doc acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas. **–Te juro que cuando pueda cerrar las piernas te voy a cagar a patadas, ahora sentate que no tengo ganas que veas como tu hermana me rellena como un pavo con tus cosas.-**

**-Amenazas, amenazas rubia. La cuestión es que siempre termino durmiendo solo en mi camita.-**

**-¡Pobre bebé, necesita que lo mimen! Ahora poné tu culo en una silla Darien no puedo perder todo el puto día inseminando a Serena para vos-** gritó dulcemente su hermana.

Unos minutos pasaron y finalmente la Dra. Chiba apareció detrás de la cortina.

**-Listo, todo está nuevamente en las manos de Dios, Serena ya sabés como es esto. Espero que estos últimos dos meses de tratamiento sirvan, sabés que no haya nada malo en tu cuerpo o en el de Darien como para que el embarazo no se produzca. Manteneme al tanto y ojalá que esta vez el resultado sea el que estamos buscando- **le dijo con cariño la Doc a Serena antes de abrazarla y darle un fraternal beso en la frente.

**-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste "Enana", nos ayudaste más de lo que esperaba. Dios te oiga y nos de eso que tanto deseamos- **respondió ella utilizando el apodo de Darien para su hermana, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Unos segundos después Darien tironeó de la mano de ella para que volviera a concentrar toda su atención en él. La doctora se despidió pero ninguno de los dos la miró, ella sonrió ante la imagen de la una joven pareja perdidamente enamorada y profundamente abrazada.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Cuando me duerma.-**

**-Hasta que te duermas- **dijo él mientras acariciaba suavemente la frente de Serena.

¿Alguna vez había notado la belleza que podía enmarcar las líneas curvas de sus cejas? Eran el recuadro perfecto para sus ojos azules.

Ahí en la cama acostados los dos, sintiendo el dolor y la decepción por segunda vez de no haber conseguido sus sueños, juntos nada resultaba tan terrible. Porque sólo con tenerla a su lado, el dolor no era tanto, ninguna pena era demasiado pesada, nada podía hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente.

Pero cuando ella se durmiera, él tendría que salir por la puerta y dejar que cada uno se sostuviera con sus propias fuerzas. Ya no sería esa unidad contra las malas y en las buenas, ahora era tiempo de volver a lo de antes, volver el tiempo atrás como si los últimos cuatro meses nunca hubieran existido.

Saber que ella no volvería a llamarlo o que él tampoco lo haría. Siendo por primera vez consciente de que la relación, que con tanto esmero habían construido, ya no tenía una razón de ser.

Saber que, otra vez, el "amor" se había desviado de su camino; estaban los dos solos y quizá siempre lo estuvieran.

Volvió a mirar los ojos cargados de lágrimas de Serena, pensando en cuánto le gustaría ser él quien cargara con el peso de la culpa. Porque ella se culpaba, ella se creía la responsable de todo.

Era tal la impotencia de ser hombre en ese momento. Qué podía decirle para que volviera a sonreír, para hacerle saber que él estaba con ella, cuando habían decidido separarse si todo volvía a fracasar.

**-No tengo que irme Sere, lo sabés.-**

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa que él adoró. **–Lo sé, y te quiero más sólo por decirlo. Pero necesitamos, los dos, estar solos y lamer nuestras heridas tanto como nos sea necesario.-** Esta vez fue ella quien acarició la frente de Darien, logrando que él dejara de fruncir el ceño.

-**Entonces dormí mi cielo, que no hay mal que dure cien años. Gracias Serena, no sólo por obligarme a intentar esto juntos, sino porque además me diste tanto en tan poco tiempo. Cómo me hubiera gustado que fuera para toda la vida.-**

**-Sí, para toda la vida Darien.-** dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima que al fin había escapado de sus ojos. Se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Darien mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

Levantó la mirada, tratando de guardar para ella todo lo precioso que era ese momento privado, para que la acompañara de ahora en adelante. Sabiendo por primera vez qué se sentía al estar unido en alma con otra persona.

Él bajó su mirada y volvió a quedar obnubilado por su belleza, su ser completo era bello, sin importar las características físicas.

Ella siempre sería su más hermoso recuerdo, y sin siquiera pensarlo un instante más, la besó.

Suavemente, acariciando perezosamente sus labios, grabando cada minúsculo movimiento, cada detalle, su olor, su sabor, la perfecta forma en la que respondía su beso.

Las caricias que se regalaron mutuamente se hicieron más firmes, pero nunca exigieron más de lo apropiado.

Se besaron una y otra y otra vez, dulcemente, dejando en ello parte de su propia alma. Hasta que ambos cayeron presas del sueño, confortados en un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando el sol finalmente salió, la cama estaba vacía, Darien se había ido llevándose una parte de ella con él.

"_¡Buenas, buenas noches! _

_Decirte adiós es un dolor tan dulce, _

_que diré buenas noches hasta el alba"_

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-TIERRA A DARIEN-** gritó Andrew después de darle la noticia que venía escondiendo desde hacía casi ocho meses-. **¿No pensás decirme nada? Enojate al menos Darien, hacé algo que me haga sentir menos culpable.-**

**-¿Qué querés que te diga? No puedo crear un hijo de la nada Andrew, tampoco enojarme porque vas a ser padre y yo no. Ya está, felicitaciones por el varón número tres, me hubiera gustado acompañarlos a vos y a Lita de nuevo en este embarazo.-** Darien se levantó de su silla y salió de la oficina.

Estaba realmente molesto, no, estaba re caliente y quería matar a Andrew. ¿Cómo podía haberle escondido eso? Lita era como su hermana, prácticamente habían pasado gran parte de su juventud y luego madurado cuidándola a ella; y a Andrew también.

Sí, habían sido seis meses de mierda desde que la segunda inseminación diera negativa. Pero él había necesitado tiempo para recuperarse de la pérdida de…

De la pérdida de Serena.

Después de eso, no había querido seguir viviendo su vida como era antes de encontrarla a ella. Le había costado mucho tiempo entender que su vida había cambiado para mejor durante el tiempo que estuvieron planeando la inseminación.

También había sufrido un fuerte golpe a su autoestima, siempre se había sentido a cargo de su vida, él era quien digitaba todo. Pero aprendió de la manera difícil que no todo estaba bajo su control, y había necesitado el tiempo para curar sus heridas.

Y ahora Andrew salía con esto, todo al fin tenía sentido. Lita había desaparecido de su vida hacía cuatro meses. Darien supuso, sin miedo a equivocarse, que en ese momento la panza había empezado a notarse. Pero era mucho, hasta para las locuras de su amigo.

Cuatro meses escondiendo algo tan importante para ellos era simplemente ridículo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la casa de Andrew, tocó el timbre y tres segundos después apareció una muy embarazada Lita. Viéndose como se veía siempre que estaba embarazada, radiante.

Lita se tiró a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Darien la estrechó contra sí, con todo el amor y el orgullo de un hermano.

Sí, habían sido seis meses de mierda. Pero no cambiaría por nada todo lo que había pasado, ahora él sabía lo que realmente era importante en su vida y cuánto había perdido. Una vez que todo el dolor pasara, iba a darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Iba a dejar de esconderse de eso a lo que tanto temía, que volvieran a romper su corazón.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

El viaje había sido una mierda, no tenía ánimos de volver de esa forma al país. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de volver en absoluto, se había recuperado y la distancia había ayudado a sanar algunas heridas.

Pero no todo, en alguna parte de su ser sabía que ya no era la misma mujer que se había marchado. ¿Había madurado o cambiado?

La respuesta volvía a ser la misma sin importar cuántas veces se la hiciera, "No sé".

Miró la hora en su reloj de Tuxedo Mask, el pobre tenía los brazos cruzados de una forma poco natural y la rosa que servía de segundero seguro lo estaba mareando. Sólo San podía mandar a hacer ese reloj para ella. No había conocido los mangas hasta que estuvo un poco más grandecita de lo habitual, pero se había enamorado de Sailor Moon irrevocablemente después de leer el primer capítulo. Por eso su amiga no había perdido tiempo y para su cumpleaños número treinta, le había mandado a hacer ese reloj en especial.

Ellas siempre hacían cosas especiales, todo lo imposible para hacerla feliz o para levantarle el ánimo. Gracias a los contactos de Keanu, la empresa para la que trabajaba Serena había conseguido un contrato especial en la isla de Bora Bora. Un pequeño pero elegante hotel que requería una buena campaña de marketing, para Serena había sido un trabajo duro e innecesario, sólo había que fotografiar el lugar y todo el mundo sabría que el paraíso estaba ahí.

También había tenido que soportar a los miles de mieleros que iban a disfrutar de sus primeros días de casados ahí. La paz, la belleza y el amor estaban en esa isla.

Y ella estaba sola, como siempre.

Se levantó de su asiento tratando de no molestar a su única compañera de fila, por suerte su empresa sabía mimar bien a su grupo estrella, y viajaba en primera clase. Fue hasta el baño, estaba segura que en una hora empezaría el descenso y ya no podría levantarse. Y necesitaba refrescarse y retocar su maquillaje antes de que la vieran San y Keanu.

Estaba bastante distinta, sus amigas notarían el cambio. El sol había tostado su piel de a poco y ahora tenía un color dorado que se mantendría si lo cuidaba, también su cuerpo estaba diferente después de pasar horas en el gimnasio del hotel. La realidad era que todas las nuevas diferencias tenían un mismo origen, la pena.

Serena sabía que tendría que haber buscado otra forma de sobreponerse, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el gimnasio, más cansado estaba su cuerpo y más podía dormir. De lo contrario las horas pasaban insomnes y al día siguiente no rendía en su trabajo. Tomar sol había sido otra forma de distraerse, sus compañeras habían encontrado una playa privada donde nadie las podía ver. Por ende, las tres mujeres del grupo se tomaban una hora diaria por la mañana y otra por la tarde para tostarse bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, desnudas. Había sido una experiencia sublime, tan divertido para todas y tan relajante.

Esa fue toda su terapia y en parte había servido pero tenía que aceptar que la verdadera prueba venía ahora, volver a casa y volver a estar sola.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡No sé cómo dejé que me convencieran de esto!- **dijo señalando su vestimenta.** –No puedo creer que siempre termino haciendo lo que a ustedes se les ocurre.-**

**-Estás hermosa-** balbuceó Keanu ignorando por completo el enojo de su amiga.

**-Pude alguna de las dos prestarme atención. ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de traerme a un baby shower? Sin contar con la genialidad de obligarme a disfrazarme de monja.-**

**-Serena no ves que todos están disfrazados y hasta los hombres llevan puesta una panza de embarazada…**

**-No quiero señalar lo obvio que más que panza de embarazada, lo de muchos hombres en este cuarto es panza de cerveza-** interrumpió Sandra.

**-Cementerio de ravioles-** dijo Keanu señalando a un supuesto "angelito".

**-O tanque de combustible de una máquina sexual-** esta vez era Sandra la que señalaba a un viejo gordito rodeado de bellezas mucho más jóvenes que él.

**-¡Basta! Les dije a las dos que no quería venir a esta fiesta y mucho menos ponerme este estúpido disfraz, acaso no se dan cuenta. Si alguien me viera así…- **dijo señalando su prominente vientre. **–Estamos en el baby shower de la abogada de Darien, pensaron que no me iba a dar cuenta apenas la viera, creen que no me iba a acordar de ella. Y en todo caso, si él estuviera acá, qué diría al verme así. A veces me pregunto si tienen algo de corazón.-**

Y sin mirar una sola vez atrás Serena salió vigorosamente del departamento donde se encontraba. Estaba tan enojada con sus amigas, cómo podían ser tan crueles, no había querido acompañarlas pero ellas habían insistido tanto que al final decir que no, no había sido una opción válida.

Pero luego, cuando después de darle ese maldito disfraz de monja le habían vendado los ojos, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Lita Kino, abogada de Darien Chiba, disfrazada de monja embarazada.

A partir de ese momento, todo su ánimo se había ido a la mierda.

Llegó rápidamente hasta el ascensor y mientras esperaba que llegara el mismo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, esperando que algo sucediera. Que algo la trajera de nuevo a la vida.

**-¡Serena!-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

No quería estar ahí, no por Andrew o Lita. Sino por el tema de la fiesta, podía soportar cruzarse con una mujer embarazada. Pero estar rodeado de ellas falso o no, no era algo que le apeteciera. Sin contar con los hombres embazados que también estaban en el baby shower.

Se acercó a Lita, estaba hermosa como en cada embarazo y por fin iba a tener la nena que tanto había deseado. Los dos habían hablado largo y tendido cuando él se enteró de la situación y Andrew había asumido la culpa completa de sus errores. Eran de nuevo los tres mosqueteros y Darien no había perdido tiempo de sacar a pasear a sus sobrinos favoritos.

Pero algunas cosas todavía seguían frescas y un mar de panzas no lo ayudaban en nada.

**-Estás radiante Lita, pero…-**

**-No digas ni una palabra, sólo a nuestro estúpido amigo se le puede ocurrir hacer una fiesta de este tipo. Te das cuenta que además de todos embarazados tenían que venir disfrazados de monjes y monjas, ¡sólo mi marido puede pedir una cosa así**!- rezongó mortalmente ofendida Lita.

**-Mañana hablamos, si necesitás vengo a echar una mano con la limpieza de la casa.-**

**-Sos un encanto, andá y no pierdas tiempo en saludar. Yo te cubro-** dijo Lita mientras lo abrazaba.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente odiando a todos los invitados por ser tan idiotas. Y odiándose más porque unos meses atrás habría estado festejando con su amigo totalmente disfrazado de monje embarazado. No sabía cuánto más le iba a durar todo ese malestar, pero tenía ganas de que desapareciera pronto.

Y entre medio de la gente la vio. Era ella, lo sabía y sólo ella podía ser tan increíblemente hermosa.

Sus amigas estaban a su lado y ella parecía a punto de romper a llorar, sí estaba disfrazada pero sus gestos decían que odiaba estar ahí al igual que él. Y tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que rescatarla porque necesitaba estar cerca de ella una vez más.

Se encaminó en su dirección hasta que un estúpido viejo borracho, rodeado de jovencitas lo empujó. Y cuando levantó la vista no estaba más con sus amigas, la desesperación se apoderó de él, tenía que encontrarla antes que se fuera.

Empujando gente pudo finalmente llegar a la puerta, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Caminó rápidamente buscando al final del corredor el ascensor, y ahí estaba, desesperada tocando el botón para que el maldito llegara más rápido y así poder escapar.

Estaba vestida de monja, pero al verla con el vientre crecido Darien quedó anonadado de la impresión.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella comenzó a caminar y él supo que si la dejaba ir, sería la última oportunidad que tendría de volver con ella. Gritó su nombre desde el fondo de su alma y ella volteó a verlo.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo, y de pronto, todo volvió a su lugar…

* * *

_**Antes de que lean lo que viene abajo (que es importante) no quiero dejar de decirles a todas**_

_**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**_

_¡Espero que tengan amor, felicidad y todo lo que realmente deseen desde lo profundo de sus corazones!_

* * *

_**Terminado y Editando**_

Al fin terminé este nuevo capi, la verdad que lo escribí medio corriendo para que Jenny mi bella editora pudiera leerlo y rojearlo antes de que se fuera de viaje. Así que ahora el GRACIAS colectivo a Jenny va a ser bien recibido jajaja.

Les cuento en el afán de actualizar antes de fin de año, voy a tomarme una ventajita para que puedan disfrutar de este capi desde ahora. Ustedes saben que yo adoro contestar sus reviews y siempre me tomo el tiempo para hacerlo, esta vez no va a ser distinto. Voy a contestar todos sus reviews, pero los voy a ir subiendo de a poco en el trascurso del día de hoy. Si no ven su reply, vuelvan más tarde que de seguro que ya va a estar.

Espero que no les moleste esta "trampita", pero de verdad quiero que lean el capítulo terminado porque ya estamos al final de todo y me quema en los dedos. Espero como siempre sus reviews para que me cuenten qué les parece todo. Besotes!!!

Y mientras ustedes leen, yo sigo contestando y actualizando los mensajes. Subos los primeros, acabo de llegar a casa, así que recién empiezo. Es una locura las fiestas!!!

PERDÓN por los últimos mensajes recién hoy 05 de enero conseguí internet. Sigo de vacaciones!!!

SE PERDIERON REPLYS!!! DEMEN TIEMPITO QUE ME ACABAN DE AVISAR!!!!

JennySol: Te juiste y ahora estás disfrutando de los aires neuquinos jajaja. Qué bueno que te gustó el capi, la verdad que ya es el cuarto capítulo de algo que escribo por partes o dormida (sí, sé que se nota, pero mirá que guay que soy usando medio cerebro. El día que use todo el mundo tiembla jajaja). Si Dios quiere adelanto algo de todo lo que debo y te lo mando en estos días, depende de cómo me peque el clima marino. Te mando besotes!!!!

Ps. Te debía una escena de celos =P

yumi kamagatha: Hola linda! Jajaja me imagino a la pobre criaturita preguntando y los padres malignos respondiendo "De una probeta". Pero bueno acá no sabemos qué va a pasar, sí bien se reencontraron no quiere decir que Serena vaya a quedar embarazada. Así que nos quedamos en ascuas!!! Besotes lindura.

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: Qué gusto que disfrutaras del capi. Leiste al final Sus Ojos versión Twilight? Qué te pareció contá contá jajaja. Este capi está cortito, pero sustancioso jajaja Aprovecho y te saludo por las fiestas, porque ya te me adelantaste por mail. Te mando mis cariños y besos como siempre, sos una dulce, siempre me tirás flores y me levantás el ánimo. Bye!!!

Usagi Tsukino de Chiba: Perdón por la demora en actualizar, la verdad que ni yo puedo entender cómo se me va el tiempo. Pero la verdad es que es eso lo que me impide subir más rápido, voy a tratar de robar tiempo de todos lados y subir en un mes el próximo. No los voy a hacer esperar tanto. Espero que te guste el capi, besitos y feliz año nuevo!!!

alexmorales: Hola gracias por leer y también te felicito por ir a buscar el diccionario. Mucha gente se prefiere quedarse con la duda que tocar un libro jajaja. Lo lindo de FF es la cantidad de gente que se une y todo lo que uno aprende de otros países por medio de la lectura. Te mando muchos cariños, feliz año!!!  
liebende Lesung: Hola linda! Espero que te encuentres bien, con lo que me comentabas de los review, es verdad parece muerta la página. Pero también creo que es que a medida que pasa los días, ya no nos queda tiempo suficiente para leer tanto como se hacía hace unos dos años atrás. Así que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que se dejen menos review, pero bueno, mientras que nosotras podamos escribir y le llegue a alguien, creo que nuestra misión está cumplida. ¿Rei con el mecánico? Estás segura que es ella jojojo soy maligna y todavía no les digo quién es quién. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, besitos!!!

Clau Palacios: Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi y de la serie, ahora que ya pasó la inseminación nadie sabe qué harán estos dos. A prestar atención!!! Besitos!!!

Nubia: Buaaa se me re pasó tu fecha de cumpleaños!!! No por mala, sino porque soy una tarada completa y me olvidé de agendarla el día que me llegó. Pero ahora ya lo agregué en todos lados y el año que viene no se me pasa de largo!!! Espero que lo hayas pasado lindo. Sí, nadie está interesado en los huevos de la cosa, así que podemos castarlo jajaja. No pienso revelar los nombres de los personajes hasta el epílogo y para eso falta un capi, así que a esperar!!! Sí hay encuentro entre Sere y Darien, es información clasificada y no se puede dar, pero te diría que esperes al nuevo capi jijiji!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: Gracias por seguirme leyendo, no se pueden quejar esta semana hubo doble actualización. Espero que te gusten las dos historias. Decidí no hacer una escena de Darien y su familia, porque no quería que se alargara más la historia, pero debe haber sido delirante jajaja Te mando mucho besos y que tengas un gran año!!!

MI REVIEW SIN NOMBRE! Me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y espero que este nuevo capi sea de tu gusto. Falta poquito para el final, espero que me acompañes y me cuentes qué te pareció. Cariños!!!

PILAR: Hola espero que te guste el capi, los hijos solemos sacarles canas verdes a nuestros padres, Darien no iba a ser la excepción. Ya se termina BBB! Así que no te pierdas el final que está a sólo un capi más. Besitos!!!

serenity chiba col: La miel está, pero no tan a piel, pensá que los dos son personas que no quieren volver a enamorarse. Por eso tardan más en darse cuenta cuánto se aman. Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero el tiempo se me fue de las manos. Besitos!!!

Luliana Love: Espero que te haya gustado el capi, como verás nada es lo que planearon pero desde siempre ese fue mi objetivo desde siempre. Los reviews, como me comentabas, son grande estimuladores y además nos ayudan a saber si nuestras ideas se entienden o llegan a las personas a las que escribimos. Por eso hay que dejar review, yo no borro el alerta de FF para que cada vez que lo vea me recuerde que tengo que dejar mi mensaje. Son locuras de cada uno, pero si me gusta recibir review lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarles a los demás jajajaj. Pobre espero que con lo que te costó dejar el review anterior, al menos te guste este nuevo. Feliz año que la pases lindo con la gente que querés!!! Besitos!!!

lucecita moon: espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi, que tengas un gran año y espero tu opinión acerca de esta actualización. Besitos

sailor lady: espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado, si bien todos los personajes están involucrados con los protagonistas, la idea es que los dos lleguen por si mismos a encontrar lo que tanto desean. Obviamente el sexo es muy importante, así que no creo que pase mucho antes de que el tema les estalle en la cara jajaja. Te mando muchos cariños y te deseo lo mejor para el año que llega. Besos!!  
Patty Ramirez de Chiba: primero gracias por mandarme el privado y con él tu review, me pareció un muy lindo gesto. Las familias tienden a hacer las cosas más raras, así que no hay razón para que reaccionen de forma "coherente". Espero que te guste el capi y el nuevo reencuentro!!!

Blueskys: espero que ya estés de vacaciones, disfrutando de la familia y los amigos. Te deseo lo mejor este año y espero pronto leer tus historias. Te mando muchos besos, cuidate!!!!

mairethchiba: espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi, ellos tienen una gran sincronía pero no quieren aceptarlo, o no pueden hacerlo. Ya veremos cómo evoluciona todo en el próximo chap, que es el último! Besitos!

Darienlover: Espero que este chap te guste, soy malísma y lo dejo picando. No voy a amenazar de muerte a nadie para que me dejen reviews. Al menos no por ahora… jajajaja Doy miedito, pero no voy a hacerlo… aún jajajaja Bueno esto me va a dar risa sólo a mí, pero al menos me divierto mientras escribo los replys. Cuidate y esperá que ya se vienen el fin de todo jojojo. Bueno, no puedo dejar la línea morbosa jajaja. Besotes reina!!!

LoReNa!!: Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Perdón por la actualización tan tarde, pero se me fue el tiempo y no pude hacer nada. Ahora sí te deseo un gran año y espero que te guste el final de esta historia. Besitos!!!

Elizabeth Chiba: Tama se fue! Ahora las dos la tenemos a la misma distancia territorial jajaja. Espero que puedas leer estos capis esta vez. En todo caso, ponete las pilas con Ami, a mí me faltan dos hojas de Haru. Bueno no te jorobo más besotes!!!

lerinne: jajaja tengo la mala costumbre de decir las cosas o escribir las cosas medio ocultas. Pero de vez en cuando alguien las ve jajaja. Como ves Sere y Darien no terminan juntos, pero tampoco separados ya se viene el final así que no vas a tener que esperar tanto para ver lo que va a pasar, lo prometo!!! Besos, feliz año!!

Lady Tortoise: Susy!!! Estás desaparecida, te comió el trabajo de tu mamá. Ya se te extraña en los horarios que yo puedo conectarme jajaja (no pido nada jajaja). Decile a tu mamá de mi parte que si a los 26 te jode con los nietos, va mal. Vos no des bola, las cosas a su tiempo, primero tenés que matarte a sexo con algún chongo sexy y después lo que corresponde cuando corresponda. Me encanta que escribas delirios cuando me dejás review, son geniales para leer, así que no te preocupes. No van a sacarme el nombre de los personajes hasta el epílogo y para eso falta sólo un capi así que mis labios están sellados, pero se aceptan las apuestas y yo mientras tanto mi descostillo de la risa sabiendo cuál es la verdad. Te quiero nena y te deseo el mejor año del mundo, para vos y tu familia. Cuidate!!!!

ANAID: gracias por pasar y dejar tu review, es bueno saber que la gente que lo lee lo disfruta. Feliz año y espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi!!!  
Midmoon: qué hermosa frase la que me mandaste en tu review, la de Paracelso. Muy real por cierto. Tenías razón por más de que no lo expresen ellos tienen un interés romántico, esperemos que les salga bien. Besotes linda, buen año!!!

ciakaira: bueno si uno quiere celeste, que le cueste. Quiere nietos y se infarta por la forma en la que se los dan jajaja. Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, gran año para vos!!!

Final del formulario

Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: sé que tardé mucho para el nuevo capi, pero al fin está acá y espero que te guste. Cariños!!!! Feliz año.

Lumar27: No importa si tardás un mes en volver a leerme, espero que cuando lo hagas disfrutes de lo que escribí. Te pido disculpas por la tardanza en responder los mensajes, entre las fiestas de fin de año y que el primero tuve que salir corriendo se complicó. Además contando con el hecho de que tengo que conseguir internet ahora jajaja. Tus reviews nunca pasan desapercibidos, me encantan y no importa que comentes sobre la historia, me gusta más cuando me contás cómo estás vos. Te mando miles de besos y te deseo el mejor año!!!!

sailor mercuri o neptune: no me olvidé de tu review, perdón por la tardanza pero, terminó la fiesta de fin de año y salimos disparados de vacaciones. Espero que te guste este capi y que no ter pierdas el final de esta historia, que ya no queda nada para que lean su final. Besotes, perdón por no avisarte antes que actualicé pero estos últimos días fueron un caos!!! Gran AÑO!!  
rosela moon: Bueno Rosela, no tuviste que esperar mucho para la actualización, pasaron unos días desde tu pedido hasta ahora. Así que se puede decir que estamos en paz jajaja. Vamos a ver cómo termina la historia, espero que no te lo pierdas, besotes!!!

Angie Bloom: No habías dejado review, así que te agradezco por pasar y dejarlo. Qué bueno que te divirtió el capi anterior, este es más tirando a trágico, pero bueno. Ahora se viene el momento final y todo puede pasar. Te mando muchos besos!!!!  
Martis: Al fin tu review, creo que te lo pedía todos los días y vos nada. Te estás haciendo maligna!!!! Keanu y Sandra ya se sabrá el día que lean el final, así que a no desesperar. En cuanto a tus teorías ya las hablamos por msn y te dije en cuales le pegabas y en cuáles no. Así que no podés quejarte, aunque disfruto mucho de darte poca info y que te devanes los sesos pensando en qué va a pasar. Te mando muchos besos de araña pollito y hablamos a la vuelta!!!! Feliz año!!!

Hehra: Xime te juro que se me borró la review, yo juro que la escribí. Además era muy graciosa, por eso me acuerdo tanto de que la escribí. Pero bueno acá voy de nuevo, ya no tan divertida jajaja. Bueno como habíamos hablado en su momento, a veces uno escribe un capi que para la gente que lo lee no tiene parece no tener "contenido", pero cuando uno lo escribe sabe el por qué. La verdad es que BBB! Es uno de los fics, donde más rápido sucede todo. Sólo 5 capis y ya todo pasó, así que acá no hay relleno; y al que no le guste, lo lamento jajaja. Serena exige un trato igualitario entre mujeres y hombres, lo cual en mi opinión es algo lógico y exigible (la caballerosidad y el romanticismos no tiene nada que ver con esto, es sólo la idea de aceptarnos como iguales.). Creo que más de una vez expuse mi punto de vista en cuanto a la religión también, creo que por desgracia mucha gente no tiene idea de qué se trata ninguna de las religiones que se profesan en el mundo y que sólo hablan por lo que escuchan, tal vez un día nos demos cuenta que cuando uno se toma el tiempo de aprender, las cosas son mucho más claras, simples y sin tanto problema. Pero el mundo no está preparado para eso todavía, por eso Seiya por un momento se siente en el dilema de qué hacer, pero al tener todas las herramientas que le da el saber, puede entender la decisión de su primo y al mismo tiempo, apoyarla. No voy a develar quién es quién hasta el final, no importa cuánto traten de estirarme la lengua jajaja Y bueno tampoco hay que esperar tanto para la gran unión, pero no creo que sea el guay lemon explosivo ni nada de eso, creo que va a ser algo simple y tranquilo.

Ahora sí te mando mucho besos y perdón por haber perdido tu reply, te aseguro que era mucho más divertida que esta. Bye!


	6. Al Final

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Al Final...**_

**-¡Serena!-** Escuchó su voz, nadie tenía que decirle a quién le pertenecía.

Era él.

Su paso quedó en el aire y volteó a verlo, ¡estaba ahí! Si bien tenía los ojos con lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreírle y derretirse al momento que él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y como pudo la abrazó.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Ella volteó a verlo en el instante que la llamó, parecía tan frágil, a punto de romperse en mil pedazos pero eso no impidió sonreírle, era tan hermosa y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría que ella emitía y le sonrió.

Corrió los pocos metros que los separaban hasta que finalmente pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Era real, después de seis meses sin tenerla cerca ella estaba aferrada a él, con tanta fuerza como la que él ejercía. Tal vez si la abrazaba así de fuerte esta vez no se separarían.

Levantó la vista y se encontró observando los ojos más hermosos del mundo, no ponía en duda esa verdad. Estaban inundados de lágrimas, ¿por él? ¿Por ella? ¿Por ellos?

**-Si vas a llorar porque estoy acá, mejor me voy-** le susurró para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

**-Tonto-** dijo ella antes de abrazarlo más fuerte. **–Estoy tan feliz de que estés acá, no puedo creerlo. Pero por mucho que me emocione verte, mis lágrimas son más las antecesoras de un ataque de ansiedad que otra cosa, Darien necesito salir de acá ya. Por favor.-**

Darien tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta cuál era la causa de la angustia de Serena, era el "vientre" bajo el manto de monja que llevaba. Por el tamaño que tenía podía pensarse que estaba embarazada de unos seis o siete meses.

Si para él verla así era un golpe directo a la boca del estómago, para ella era la más cruel y burda broma que se le podía hacer. Sin perder más tiempo, llamó al ascensor y menos de un minuto después estaban los dos dentro.

Serena se separó de él y le dio la espalda mientras empezaba a levantarse el hábito mostrando sus piernas desnudas ante la mirada atónita de Darien.

**-¡Qué hacés Serena, se te está viendo hasta el alma!-** pudo articular él mientras disfrutaba de ver el punto justo donde las piernas y la espalda de ella se unían. Desde ese momento el encaje azul eléctrico iba a ser su favorito.

**-Darien, tengo que sacarme esta cosa- **respondió ella mientras se giraba y señalaba su panza falsa, antes de volver a darle la espalda. **–¡Ayudame que no puedo desatarlo!-** miró sobre su hombro y vio la mirada de Darien clavada en su cola. **–Darien por amor de Dios, es un culo y una tanga azul, no es la primera vez que ves un culo.-**

**-No, pero nunca vi uno tan lindo. Pensé que mi color favorito era negro o rojo. Pero Serena, esta es una nueva gama de colores, se abre un universo nuevo para mí.-** respondió él saliendo de su trance, y ayudando rápidamente a Serena. Quedaban cuatro pisos y no pensaba dejar que nadie la mirara.

Tras unos pocos intentos el molesto artefacto finalmente cayó a los pies de Serena y Darien no perdió tiempo para bajarle la falda, sin dejar antes, de darle una palmada en el traste. –Esta lindura no puede estar a la vista de todo el mundo. Espero que este espectáculo no sea público.-

**-Nunca, pero cuando quieras verlo te muestro mi culito. Vamos a casa-** dijo ella riendo mientras tomaba su mano para salir juntos del ascensor.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Te estás quedando dormida encima mío-** dijo Darien mientras acariciaba la nuca de Serena con su nariz.

**-Es que sos muy cómodo, además hace dos días que llegué de Bali, se me da fatal el jet lag. Podrías ser un poco más caballeroso y quedarte callado mientras me duermo en tu presencia.- **contestó rápidamente la rubia sin moverse de donde estaba.

Darien la abrazó más fuerte, disfrutando de la libertad que tenía para tocarla. Desde que habían llegado a la casa de Serena, los dos habían compartido el único lugar ordenado que había en el pequeño living comedor. Un acogedor sofá de tres cuerpos, que le permitía a Darien casi estar recostado, y ni él o Serena habían dudado en acomodarse uno encima del otro.

Y ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaran de la fiesta de Andrew.

Por alguna extraña razón era más divertido ver el cielorraso con Serena recostada sobre él, que cualquier otra cosa. Habían hecho bromas acerca de la interminable mudanza de Serena que había dejado el departamento completamente inutilizable, mientras ella se excusaba diciendo que nunca había terminado de desembalar debido a todos los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta la fecha que se marchara de viaje.

Luego cada uno hizo un repaso profundo de su vida en los últimos seis meses, dejando que el silencio se convirtiera en parte de sus relatos, dándole un rol casi en protagónico en sus vidas. Como si al interrumpirse, alguno de los dos destruyera la intimidad que los envolvía, en ese momento eran, para ellos, los únicos seres vivos que importaban en la tierra.

Nada osó interrumpirlos. Era como si el universo supiera lo vulnerables que se sentían mientras abrían sus corazones.

Darien no dejó de abrazarla ni un instante, Serena a su vez había estado ocupada acariciando los brazos que la sujetaban. Todo parecía tan completamente natural, que cualquier mención de lo que estaban haciendo hubiese estado fuera de lugar.

Finalmente, tomando valor, los dos habían hablado del tratamiento. Ya no podían omitirlo más y ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. De alguna forma sabían que ese encuentro era una rara o casi milagrosa segunda oportunidad de conseguir eso que ambos anhelaban, o al menos creían desear.

No se guardaron nada, ni un solo pensamiento quedó oculto dentro de ellos. Fueron completamente francos el uno con el otro, no hubo forma de dejar el llanto fuera, pero para ninguno fue una vergüenza ver cómo las lágrimas cruzaban sus rostros.

Luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Serena se giró para quedar recostada sobre Darien, pecho a pecho. Acomodó su rostro de tal forma que su nariz quedaba justo en el hueco donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, era el punto donde se concentraba el olor de Darien.

¡Cómo había extrañado esa mezcla de aromas tan única que pertenecían sólo a él!

Los días que siguieron a su despedida, había dormido abrazada a la almohada que él había usado, sólo porque conservaba uno poco de fragancia. Y ella, aunque no pudiera aceptarlo en ese momento, lo necesitaba a su lado.

Suspiró llenando sus pulmones de él y pensó, sin poder reprimir una pequeña risa, que la alta exposición a Darien podía llegar a ser adictiva.

Él notó que ella se estremecía y aunque no podía verla, supo que ese movimiento era producto de la risa.

**-¿Qué pensás?-** dijo mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda de ella.

**-En tonterías…**

**-Pero te reías, tenés que decirme. En esta posición estás expuesta a mi ataque personalizado de cosquillas, y si sabés lo que te conviene, vas a cantar rubia.-** la interrumpió haciendo su mejor imitación de mafioso.

Serena no pudo evitar reír y negarse al pedido de él antes de ser atacada por las letales cosquillas de Darien.

Finalmente la piedad se hizo presente al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba ella a menos de dos minutos de comenzar el asalto. La abrazó fuerte hasta que pudo moverla y dejarla sobre él con sus narices rozándose. Estaban pegados desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro.

La tensión y las ansias se podían palpar en el aire, ambos podían notar cómo sus cuerpos empezaban a reaccionar al deseo. El latir de sus corazones resonaba violentamente en la habitación, envolviéndolos dentro de un hechizo sensual donde sus cuerpos vibraban de necesidad. Los pechos de Serena se presionaban y rozaban sobre Darien en una lánguida fricción que invitaba al resto de su cuerpo a seguirlo, a buscar la satisfacción por encima de las ropas que los separaban.

La respiración de los dos era cada vez más profunda, sus alientos se mezclaban y el roce de sus labios parecía expectante ante la necesidad de un beso.

Un gemido escapó finalmente de los labios de Serena cuando pudo sentir la plenitud del deseo de Darien, la dureza que se mecía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su propio sexo. La cálida humedad se preparaba para darle una profunda bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo. Sí lo quería, lo ansiaba.

Todo lo que les había pasado los había llevado hasta ese momento, todo concluiría cuando se unieran carnalmente, porque ya no quedaban dudas que iban a hacer el amor. En ese momento y de pronto…

El celular de Darien sonó, ganándose los más floridos insultos por parte de los dos.

Darien acomodó a Serena sobre su pecho y rió al escuchar como ella sofocaba sus improperios contra su camisa.

**-Mejor que sea algo terrible mamá, de otra forma no voy a poder perdonarte jamás que me hayas interrumpido así-** dijo él enfadado. **–No mamá, no pienso cenar con la hija de tu amiga mañana… No mamá, no hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie… Sí mamá tengo la edad suficiente para conseguir una novia por mi cuenta…-**

Finalmente Serena no pudo contener una carcajada y le arrebató el celular a Darien.

**-Señora Chiba, espero que se encuentre muy bien. Soy Serena Tsukino… Sí, esa misma… No, no señora, no estoy embarazada… Sí, yo también creo que es una decepción…-**

Darien se quedó observando cómo Serena mantenía una conversación muy relajada con su madre, la Dama del Terror. La mujer que descansaba sobre él parecía estar tan cómoda como si jugara con un gatito y no con la leona que era su madre.

Serena era simplemente perfecta en todos los sentidos.

**-No señora, Darien mañana no va a poder ir a comer con esa chica, ya le dije que estaba ocupado… Yo, con quién más podría salir. No señora, no voy a engatusarlo para que me embarace.-** dijo ella fijando su mirada en él. **–Creo que esta vez, vamos a hacerlo mejor…-**

Pocos segundos después Darien se despidió de su madre prometiéndole que no iba a embarazar a Serena esa noche.

También supo que la noche había terminado, la llamada telefónica había cortado el clima sensual que había surgido entre Serena y él.

La rubia abandonó pesarosa a Darien y lo tomó de las manos para levantarlo del sofá. Hicieron un par de chistes, arreglaron la hora y el restaurante donde se encontrarían el día siguiente a la noche mientras cerraban la puerta del departamento de Serena. Bajaron por la escalera tomados de las manos, Darien no pudo evitar molestarla y comenzó a enunciar una lista de la lencería femenina que prefería que ella usara.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de calle, Darien se dio vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Le acarició el rostro suavemente antes concentrar su atención en delinear con su pulgar los labios de Serena.

**-Mañana a la noche, no importa dónde estemos, te voy a hacer el amor- **sentenció él.

**-Lo sé.-**

Serena se acercó a Darien y sin perder más tiempo le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos rompiendo la distancia que separaba sus bocas. Él respondió ferozmente al sentir la calidez de los labios de ella, la abrazó hasta pegarla a su pecho, tratando de pegarla a su cuerpo.

Los dos se separaron justo cuando el beso comenzaba a exigir más de lo que podían darse en la calle.

**-Mañana-** dijo Darien antes de darle un último beso, dejándola sola en la calle.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡No, no vas a ir a cenar con él!-** gritó como energúmena Keanu mientras escupía todo el jugo de naranja que tomaba como desayuno.

**-Shhhhh… No grites, todavía tengo resaca-** San se quitó los anteojos que estaba usando dentro de la casa, el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le había dejado el baby shower de Lita la estaba afectando de más. **–Tengo que coincidir con la gritona de mi novia de que esa cena está destinada al fracaso. No entiendo qué vas a conseguir además de una nueva depresión.-**

Serena miró a sus amigas tratando de buscar la manera de explicarles lo que había pasado. La facilidad con la que Darien había pasado todas sus barreras sólo con una sonrisa, cómo se sentía completa a su lado y cuánto necesitaba sus abrazos.

Tampoco podía explicarles la urgencia que sentía por estar junto a él, la noche había sido interminable, insoportable. Su cuerpo le exigía una satisfacción que sólo Darien podía darle, se lo había prometido antes de irse. Esa noche sería el cenit de toda una aventura grotesca que no había llevado a nada, bueno tal vez a la depresión como había señalado Sandra.

Pero cuando pensaba en Darien, en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, en el sabor que tendría su piel, no existían miedos. Toda la noche había fantaseado mil formas de tenerlo a su merced, no pudo descansar tranquila hasta que tuvo a la vista todos los implementos que necesitaría para seducirlo. Era ridículo confesar que nunca se había sentido más ansiosa o preparada en su vida, que para ese encuentro sexual que se llevaría a cabo en cuestión de horas.

No, no había forma de explicar cómo su cuerpo se sentía erotizado, voluptuoso, sólo por el recuerdo de sus palabras. Por la promesa de sabanas húmedas y cuerpos calientes frotándose uno contra el otro.

Placer, eso era lo que obtendría esa noche en los brazos de Darien. Y nadie, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigas, iban a separarla de tan merecido premio.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que querés?-**

Darien miró el reflejo de su hermana en el espejo, había llegado una hora antes que tuviera que marcharse y no pensaba irse hasta que él le contara todo.

**-Sí, de no ser así no me encontraría con ella. No sé qué es lo que mamá te dijo para que te aparecieras justo hoy, pero no pienso quedarme en casa para que ustedes puedan dormir tranquilas. Quiero salir con ella, ¿es tan complicado entenderlo?- **

Se dio vuelta para observar a su hermana sentada incómodamente sobre el inodoro. Desde que él había tenido edad suficiente para afeitarse, ella había comenzado a observarlo cada vez que lo hacía, «le resultaba fascinante las miles de muecas que él hacía»; sin contar que era el único lugar donde podían aislarse y hablar solos. Desde entonces esa se había convertido en una tradición filial. Mucho había pasado desde la primera vez que se encerraran en el baño para que Darien pudiera afeitarse, pero nunca había perdido el encanto. Sólo por estar a solas con su hermana y poder hablar, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, valía la pena encerrarse en el baño.

Pero esa noche había algo diferente en ella y no podía identificar ese cambio.

**-No, no es difícil. Pero de todas formas quería ver con mis propios ojos que estabas bien. Darien, a veces las cosas que más queremos conseguir, son las que más problemas nos traen-** dejó de hablar y su hermano notó cómo reflexionaba antes de proseguir. **–Conocí a alguien hace casi un año, en el taller donde llevo mi auto-** sonrió con pesar y algo de vergüenza. **–Creo que fue amor a primera vista, o al menos lo creo ahora. Tardé casi seis meses en darme cuenta que me gustaba, en darme cuenta que era la persona a la que había estado esperando toda mi vida…-**

**-Y esa persona…-** inquirió Darien, entendiendo perfectamente por lo que ella pasaba, pero queriendo saber qué era lo que había cambiado en la vida de su enana.

**-¡Oh! Dice que lo supo al instante de verme, que se divirtió viendo cómo yo iba una y otra vez al taller para robar un poco más de su tiempo. Hasta se jacta de haberse declarado primero, dice que era eso o yo moría de un ataque de histeria en ese momento. ¿Lo podés imaginar?... yo muerta de miedo-** contó incrédula mientras reía.

Darien negó con la cabeza en silencio, tratando de no interrumpir el relato de su hermana.

**-Hace más de cuatro meses que vivo en su casa, por eso mandé a desinstalar mi teléfono. No es como le hice creer a mamá que me cansé de las empresas burocráticas de telecomunicaciones, pero todavía no podía decirle a nadie que me había ido. Fue muy difícil tomar la decisión de tener una vida más allá de casa o del trabajo-** confesó con pesar-, **hacía años que no iba a tomar un café con amigas y mucho menos a ver una película. Todo era trabajo y después volver sola a casa.-** Ella miró a Darien con dulzura antes de seguir.

**»Y ahora todo es distinto, tengo a alguien que me obliga a dejar el guardapolvo en el hospital, que me invita a comer a los restaurantes de moda, que quiere escucharme hablar de cualquier cosa- **tomó aliento y miró a su hermano. **–Me cagué de miedo al principio Darien, depender de alguien de esa forma, amar a alguien de esa forma puede dar pánico, pero es maravilloso. Yo estoy con vos no importa cuál sea tu decisión con respecto a Serena.**

**»Pero sea cual sea, tomala sin ningún tipo de arrepentimientos.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

El restaurante era de primera clase, la luz tenue y el ambiente ayudaba a calmar un poco el estado de excitación en el que se encontraban.

Los dos habían llegado cinco minutos antes de lo acordado y el repentino encuentro hizo que estallaran en risas sabiendo lo ridículos que parecían al estar nerviosos como un par de adolescentes, teniendo en cuenta que los dos ya estaban en la treintena. Así que cuando Darien sugirió tomar un aperitivo en la barra antes de cenar, Serena aceptó sin dudar. Tal vez algo de alcohol apaciguaría las ansias y tensión que crecía entre ellos.

Pero después de la segunda copa los dos comprendieron que ni todo el sake de Japón podía "relajarlos". Rápidamente consiguieron una mesa, pidieron la comida y un ligero plato de entrada. Serena no pudo evitar que Darien riera al ver la cantidad de comida que pedía, pero ella muy altaneramente le hizo saber que no era el "típico" modelo de mujer que comía ensalada en una cita. Nada en el mundo le iba a hacer pedir una ensalada que valiera el equivalente a un plato rebosante de ostras o algún otro plato extravagante.

Darien brindó por el original estómago de la rubia, augurándole que la mejor de las comidas siempre podría ser la próxima.

Y como si de una receta mágica se tratara, el brindis logró disminuir los nervios. Pronto pasaron a hablar tan cómodos como siempre, Serena relató el extraño episodio que había tenido lugar en casa de sus amigas, sin guardar ningún detalle y terminando con la descripción casi eufórica de la gran discusión que diera cierre al desayuno "familiar".

Darien por su parte le confesó lo entusiasmado que estaba por la confesión de su hermana, tal vez fuera un hermano celoso y no le gustara compartir a su enana con nadie. Pero al ver la sinceridad y el amor con el que ella le había contado su secreto, no le quedó duda que su pareja era una persona digna de confianza y eso lo hacía feliz.

La entrada llegó más rápido de lo que habían pensado, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó y comieron con gusto mientras, de a poco, contaban anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, comparando las diferentes circunstancias en las que habían crecido. Darien se asombró al ver que a pesar de no tener la típica infancia feliz, Serena no albergaba ningún tipo de resentimiento por ser huérfana, tampoco tenía malos recuerdos de sus días en el internado donde había vivido.

No, ella sabía diferenciar las cosas como eran. Si bien sabía que había carecido de afecto durante su niñez, no podía negar que al menos en su caso las cosas habían salido lo bastante bien. Hoy era una mujer hecha y derecha que no dudaba en ayudar a su primer hogar; y no descartaba la posibilidad de adoptar.

Darien no pudo evitar preguntar por qué no lo había hecho antes de probar la inseminación. Y la respuesta de ella fue tan personal que lo desarmó «Porque quería compartir mi sangre, al menos una vez, con alguien más. Que cuando me preguntara, mirándose al espejo, de quién había sacado sus ojos, yo pudiera decirle, sacaste los ojos de mamá.»

Después de eso estuvieron un rato en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El plato principal llegó y con él, la charla se reanudó.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Es definitivo, toda tu casa es una delicia.-**

Darien observó con detenimiento a Serena, estaba parada sobre la carísima alfombra de lana color blanco, enterrando sus pies descalzos en el pelo largo de la misma acariciándola. Su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suavidad bajo sus pies.

Había sido así desde que entraran a la casa, ella adoraba cada rincón, la armoniosa decoración, los grandes ventanales que permitían el ingreso de la luz de la luna. Simplemente se había, según sus propias palabras, enamorado del departamento. Era perfecto, hablaba de él, de las cosas que le gustaban y era absolutamente personal.

**-Por qué no ponés algo de música**- dijo trayéndola de vuelta de su mundo de fantasías**-, no es justo que yo tenga que ir a hacer café y vos te quedes deleitando sola. Yo también quiero disfrutar…- **

Serena lo miró sonriendo pícaramente, lo llamó con el dedo índice para que se acercara y Darien no dudó en ir hasta ella. Finalmente rodeó la fina cintura de ella con sus brazos y pegó su pecho al de Serena. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó pero ninguno de los dos supo a quién pertenecía, ambos sentían la misma necesidad de estar juntos y habían dilatado demasiado ese momento.

Una de las manos de Darien subió por la espalda de Serena hasta afianzarla en el delicado cuello, la presión justa hizo que ella levantara la vista y pusiera a su disposición esos voluptuosos labios rosados. Él la miró fijamente un segundo más y finalmente la devoró.

Serena respondió con la misma pasión, sentía la presión de los labios sobre los suyos instándola a abrir más la boca para poder invadirla con su lengua. El sabor de él, todavía perfumado por el delicado vino que había acompañado el postre, era una combinación exquisita. Se puso de puntillas estirando su cuerpo para pegarlo al de él, con los brazos rodeo el cuello de Darien y profundizó su beso.

Darien gimió y lentamente fue moderando el beso que compartían, hasta dejarlo reducido a pequeñas caricias entre sus labios.

**-Ahora sí, hola hermosa.-** susurró sin despegarse todavía de la boca de Serena.

**-Sí,-**suspiró ella**- hola precioso. Pensé que iba a tener que esperar toda la noche por un beso.-**

**-No te quejes, hasta yo estoy asombrado de mi autocontrol. Buscá música mientras hago cafecito.-** Volvió a besarla con fruición. **–Poné algo suave y sugerente... Algo que ayude a desnudarte.-**

Sintiendo la risa de Serena, Darien se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó dos tazas medianas, vertió leche en ellas y, sabiendo que la mujer que lo esperaba adoraba la forma en la que él hacía la bebida, manchó el blanco con unas gotitas de café y respondió a los grititos de alegría que venían desde el living.

**-La encontré, la canción perfecta.-** dijo Serena mientras aparecía por la puerta junto a las primeras notas de un piano. **–Escuchá a Kenny y decime si no escribieron esto para nosotros.-**

La vieja balada de Kenny Rogers y Sheena Easton lo hizo reír, era justa para ellos y a su vez lo llenó de anhelos. Le alcanzó la taza a Serena y se acercó dándose cuenta que ella ya se había puesto cómoda y ahora esperaba que él se relajara.

La voz melosa de Kenny sonó y ellos volvieron hasta el living para recostarse en el mullido sillón, dejando que la música lo envolviera.

_Sé que es tarde  
Sé que estás cansada  
Sé que tus planes no me incluyen  
_

_Mas todavía aquí estamos  
nosotros dos solos,  
anhelando resguardo,  
de todo lo que vemos._

_Por qué debemos preocuparnos,  
a nadie le importa.  
Mira las estrellas ahora,  
tan lejanas._

_Tenemos esta noche._

_Quién necesita el mañana.  
Tenemos esta noche, nena  
¿Por qué no te quedas?_

_Profundo en mi alma_

_He estado tan sola,  
todas mis esperanzas  
se desvanecen.  
_

_He anhelado por el amor,  
como todos los demás.  
Pero puede que deje de buscar  
A partir de hoy_

_  
Entonces esto es todo, nena  
Lo hemos dicho todo ahora  
y aquí estamos, nene  
¿qué dices?  
_

_Hagamos que dure,  
busquemos la forma de hacerlo.  
Apaga la luz,  
vamos, toma mi mano ahora._

_Tenemos esta noche, ¿por qué no te quedas? _

La canción terminó, al igual que el contenido de sus tazas y ya no existieron más pretextos.

Serena se levantó del sillón sin decir nada, se puso delante de él, obligándolo a abrir las piernas. Darien se inclinó hacia delante apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre de ella, sus manos fueron directamente a las esbeltas piernas de la rubia. Acariciando primero toda la piel expuesta y subiendo de a poco hasta donde la falda de su vestido elastizado escondía rincones anhelantes de caricias.

Las manos de Darien se posaron en las nalgas ella, sus dedos masajearon los perfectos globos, mientras se deslizaban dentro del encaje de la tanguita de Serena. Un suave gemido escapó de ella y Darien levantó la vista para ver el rostro de ella lleno de deseo, ambos sonrieron felices sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Sin perder tiempo Darien enganchó con su dedo el elástico de la tanga y la deslizó hacia abajo, Serena casi perdió el equilibrio y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de él. Era muy erótico saber que a pesar de que llevaban ropa, ella estaba completamente desnuda debajo de su falda. Lentamente Darien la obligó a levantar la pierna para acomodarla sobre la suya. Serena perdió el aliento cuando él le subió la pollera dejándola totalmente expuesta a sus ojos, las grandes manos masculinas se fijaron con dureza a sus caderas dándole la estabilidad de que iba a necesitar. Y sin ninguna ceremonia comenzó a besar, mejor dicho, a devorar el sexo de la rubia.

Cada lamida, cada pequeña succión la llevaba a un mundo dominado por el deseo. Darien no era un amante gentil, no, él también estaba preso del deseo y la marcaba, le daba tanto placer como para enloquecerla. Él cambió la forma de sujetarla, dejando una mano libre para poder penetrar con sus dedos profundamente dentro de ella haciéndola gritar. Quería más, quería más de él, todo lo que pudiera darle y aquellas cosas que no se atrevería nunca a pedir.

Envalentonada con la necesidad sentirlo, dejó de jugar con los negros cabellos de él y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, poco a poco la dorada piel de él quedó a la vista excitándola más. Llevó las manos hasta el bies del vestido para sacárselo por arriba quedando completamente desnuda, no llevaba nada más que su tanga debajo del vestido debido a la delicada tela con el que estaba confeccionado. Pero Darien no lo había notado, hasta ese momento, cuando sintió que la boca de él dejaba de lamerla y la miraba extasiado.

La corrió un poco para atrás, con besos calientes y húmedos fue subiendo por el suave vientre de Serena a medida que se levantaba del sillón. Finalmente llegó a los labios de ella y la besó ardorosamente haciéndole probar su intimo sabor, dejándola jadeante y necesitada de más. La tomó en brazos, levantándola lo necesario para poder tomar uno de sus pechos dentro de su boca.

Serena gimió y se aferró a Darien, rodeando su cuello con las manos y la estrecha cintura masculina con sus piernas. Él llenó de atenciones el pecho y el pezón de Serena, antes de dedicarse a mimar igual al otro pecho. Y cuando sintió el húmedo sexo de ella rozándose sensualmente contra su miembro erecto, Darien supo que era el momento de ir a la cama.

Llegó a su habitación y la depositó en la cama con cuidado, se separó el tiempo justo para sacarse la ropa y Serena no puedo evitar lamerse los labios al observarlo completamente desnudo. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente de Darien y sonrió, esa noche Serena iba a hacer mucho más que lamer sus propios labios y él se iba a asegurar de eso.

Finalmente, el momento que ambos habían esperando tanto llegó. Darien se recostó sobre Serena, pegándose piel a piel.

Serena de pronto se sintió segura, él la cubría completamente, sus musculosos brazos se posaron a los lados de su cabeza, mientras con sus grandes manos acariciaba su rostro y su cabello. Él la miraba como si fuera el ser más hermoso e importante del universo y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo de la misma manera. Acarició el rostro de Darien con amor, besó cada parte grabando en su memoria la expresión de él.

La pasión estaba ahí, se sentía en la forma acelerada en la que sus corazones latían y en la dificultad de su respiración, en el húmedo y llamativo calor que generaba el roce sus sexos. Pero había algo más que hacía todo más especial y más excitante.

Darien se estiró, tomó un preservativo de la mesa de luz y con sumo cuidado lo deslizó por su miembro. Se acomodó sobre la entrada del cuerpo de Serena y la miró.

**-Te amo Serena, no sé si esto es una locura o no. Pero sé que te amo.-** susurró el dulcemente.

**-Yo también te amo y me da miedo, pero no quiero atormentarme pensando "que tal sí".-** respondió sonriente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Darien rozó su nariz con la de ella, lentamente se introdujo de a poco en el estrecho y cálido canal de Serena, ambos gimieron a medida que el sexo de Darien llenaba completamente el cuerpo de ella.

La noche se llenó con sonidos de amor, suspiros, susurros, gritos ahogados y jadeos, todos acompañando la danza de sus cuerpos. Se amaron intensamente, unas veces de forma fogosa y terrenal, y otras veces lento, suave y celestial. Se quedaron dormidos varias veces, y varias veces se despertaron para amarse.

Esa noche fue mágica, llena de vida y amor. Se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, ya no importaba qué sucedería mañana, importaba el hoy.

Y hoy, por primera vez en años, los dos eran total, completa y finalmente… _**uno**_.

* * *

We've got tonight canción de Kenny Roggers.

Se las recomiendo, es muy linda!

* * *

**_Suyi dormida, en las piernas de su amado Ash!!!_**

Terminó, BBB! Terminó y queda no más el epílogo. Espero que todas lean los últimas dos actualizaciones y dejen sus opiniones o gusto. Me gustaría que cerráramos este fic tan bien como lo empezamos, y me encantaría saber si se cumplieron sus deseos.

Sé que muchas criticaran el lemon, dirán que no fue hot y todo eso. Pero como les dije a muchas, BBB! Es un fic que me dio la libertad de sentirme muy relajada, es de emociones profundas, pero con muchas risas y todo eso le dio un espíritu más "ligero". Sé que puedo hacer un lemon mucho más erótico y que ustedes estarían encantadas de leerlo, pero hacerlo rompería con esa aura que rodeó todo el tiempo a mi historia. No quería convertirlo en el epicentro de todo, sí era importante y sí era algo que todos deseamos, por eso lo escribí así y estoy conforme.

Además ya nos despacharemos con Black Magazine.

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho más que agregar, salvo reiterar mis agradecimientos a Jenny por su edición y decirles que creo que en dos o tres semanas ya estará el epílogo en la página. Pero igual si no es así no me odien, mi vida cambió en las últimas 3 semanas y el tiempo se convirtió en un concepto totalmente diferente para mí. Mi cerebro no puede parar de crear escenas, frases e historias nuevas, pero ya no puede más, denme tiempo a que me acostumbre bien a mi nueva vida laboral y verán que vuelvo de a poco a las andadas.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo y el cariño a mis historias!

Ahora sí las replys:

TAMA 3.0 no me vengas a decir que te enveneno con empanadas, vos te manducaste solita toda la chipaguazú o como se escriba y por eso dejaste tus intestinos en mi baño. Lo aclaro acá porque HDL está en proceso creativo, SI MATAR A ENDI ME PONE DE MAL HUMOR.

No voy a caer bajo tus tácticas terroristas de NO TE DEJO REVIEW porque no terminaste HARUKA. Soy una mujer que vive en el mundo libre y si tenés algún problema llamo a los chicos de BAD, que seguro se les ocurre como poner cosas más divertidas en la cabeza. Además, la apretaste a tu amiga Eliz para que ella también terminara su AMI?

Ella que está tan enganchada con Bobo Pateticón, como vos secretamente lo estás!!!!! SÏIIIIIIIIIIIIIII la verdad los hará libres!!!! Confesá tu más oscuro y horrible secreto que amás a ese sucio!!!!!

Volvamos al review.

Después me hacés una escena porque me olvidé de mandarte tu adelantito, como si fueras el último orejón del tarro!!!! Bueno a penas termine el epi lo leés y si no te gusta te jodés.

Mierda que me hacés calentar pendeja, con todo mi amor…

Sinceramente tuya… BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (con muchas Fs porque soy re guay)

LA INSOPORTABLE QUE CRITICA TODO: jajaja me hiciste morir de la risa, me cago en lo que decís y en toda tu descendencia. No tenés otra cosa más edificante que perder tiempo criticando mis obras maestras, ya te quiero ver cuando gane un millón de dólares y vos sigas plantando papas porque no te da el cerebro para nada más… y todas esas miles de boludeces que se dicen cuando te llegan estos reviews pelotudos jajaja.

Bueno creo que cumplí con todo y me gustó cómo terminó. Espero tu punto de vista!!! Besos!!!

natsch: bueno, creo que ya se dijeron lo que tenìan que decirse mutuamente. Gracias por las cosas lindas que me escribiste, pero ahora que empezaste a publicar no podés decir que me envidías, sos genial Naty!!! TQM!!!

JennySol: bueno espero que te haya gustado el fic, mucho más editarlo. =P mientras vos sigas editando Suyi sigue escribiendo (sí tengo complejo de hablar de mi misma en tercera persona, soy re grosa). Espero que disfrutaras de este nuevo final, ahora sòlo falta SLP2 y Hechizo. Te veo en lo de Betty!!!!

USAKO TENOH: Bienvenida y bienvenidos tus comentarios, me encantan leerlos. YA actualicé de nuevo y terminé, sí, queda el epi, pero la historia en general ya llegó a su fin. Espero que te siga gustando y que me cuentes que te pareció el final. Besotes!  
Isis Janet: espero que te haya gustado el encuentro, se iba a dar sí o sí. Así que creo que no hubo decepciones jajaja. Besos!

Pilar: me alegro que hayas disfrutado del capi anterior y espero que este final sea de tu agrado. Besos!

Angie Bloom: Amé PlayG… ya lo extraño!!! Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Ahora con el fic, siiii fui re mala, dos veces no pudieron ser padres. Pero si bien eso no pasó, otras cosas se concibieron y hoy vemos los frutos de su reencuentro. Jajaja, besos, espero que te guste el nuevo capi. El final!!! Sólo queda el epi, porque las consiento demasiado. Abrazos!!!!

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: hola reina! Cómo estás? Espero que este capi te haya gustado, no es tan triste, es más, es un final feliz! Ahora no sabemos qué les depara el futuro, pero soy tan buena que les voy a regalar el epi contándoles qué va a pasar. Así que no desespereis jajaja gracias por todas las cositas lindas que siempre me decís!!!! Quiero ver más dibujos! Mandame!

Nicole: Respuesta a tu pregunta, ahora actualicé! El epi llega prontito.

TrisChiba: Espero que te guste este final, donde los dos terminaron juntito! No te pierdas el epi que va a salir dentro de poco. No doy fecha, pero pronto, cariños!

Neo Reyna Serenity: pasame el link de tu fic "travesuras del destino" así puedo hacerte propaganda en mis fics. Espero prontito leerlo, la verdad que no tengo tiempo de nada, pero lo sumaré a la lista de A LEER, a ver cuánto te inspiraste… jajajaja Te mando muchos cariños!!!!

Lady Tortoise: Cómo estás? Mejor del estómago? Seguís teniendo sueños de ser besado salvajemente? Creo que eso es bueno jajaja. Viste que el lemon fue una cosa tranquila, no daba para hacerlo más específico o más salvaje. Esta es la primera vez de dos personas complejas que se aman, tal vez, de una forma que nunca comprendamos. Por eso me pareció no explotar el lemon como centro del capi, sino como algo que sucede. Ya falta solo el epi, pero la historia terminó hoy, así que espero que te haya gustado. Extraño nuestras charlas, ahora que estoy conectada todo el día con el trabajo vos ni aparecés buaaa. Yo también te adoro! Besotes, espero saber de vos pronto!!!

Cherrie SA: Espero que te guste el capi y que no te pierdas el epi final!!!

elizabetafan: Gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas, estoy feliz de que esta historia de amor te haya gustado. Espero que me digas qué te pareció este capi y también que te guste el epi final.  
mairethchiba: muy lindas tus palabras, espero que te guste como terminó y que disfrutes del epi final. TE mando muchos saludos!

midmoon: gracias por tus lindas palabras, me hicieron muy feliz. Tenés razón la separación era lo que ambos necesitaban para poder definir sus sentimiento y sincerarse finalmente. La hermana de Darien es la que más la apoya y por eso va a ser la más franca con respecto a lo que ve, es verdad las terceras personas ven mejor que uno en muchas ocasiones. Sé que es un poco tarde pero también te deseo los mejores augurios para este 2010 que está bien empezado!!! Cuidate y abrazos de osos para vos!!!!

princess-serena-stukino-any-17: Ya estamos en el final, espero te haya gustado!!!

sailor lady: Otro nueva actualización y casi un final! Sí, buscaban alguien a quién amar, un bebé, pero al final se encontraron ellos y tal vez era lo que necesitaban. Ahora están juntos y el futuro promete al menos amor.  
El lemon es suave, porque no me parecía justo para la historia hacer una escena demasiado explicita, pero espero que te haya gustado. Falta el epi y veremos que pasa!!!! Byeeee...

NeoReina-sailormoon: Espero que esta vez no te haya matado, sí pasó un tiempo pero Darien y Serena se merecían todo lo mejor de mi tiempo, sino siento que no doy lo mejor de mí y eso no es lo que les quiero dar. En cuanto a la inseminación, hay que tener en cuenta ciertas cosas con respecto a la religión no están mal vistas, en el caso de Serena y Darien, no sería el tratamiento lo que la iglesia viera con malos ojos (ya que se cumple a la perfección del derecho del hijo de saber quienes son los padres y ser criado por ellos) lo que vería mal es la forma en la que piensan criarlo por separados. Pero bueno, ahora hay que ver qué les depara el futuro. Espero que disfrutes del capi y espero tus comentarios!!!

Seiya-Moon: BIENVENIDA! Siempre es bueno escuchar de gente nueva leyendo mis historias. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, hacen que me sonrojen, pero a la vez que me esfuerce más en darles un fic con calidad y que sea lo que esperan. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la forma en la que nace la relación de Serena y Darien, espero que te guste el capi y espero también tus comentarios!!!! Besotes cuidate mucho!!!

RiniAndHelio: Espero que sigas con nosotras leyendo el final de esta historia!! Y espero tus comentarios, a ver si te gustó el final. Queda el epílogo, no te lo pierdas!!!

Darienlover: tengo que leerte!!!! Viste que se hace difícil actualizar, el día que uno tiene prendidas las antenas para poder hacerlo, los dioses o los estudios, o la familia complota contra uno. Espero que no sigas triste porque no salió la inseminación, al menos están juntos ahora y eso creo que es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Sí es muy raro saber que terminó, me quedan unas hojitas pero ya es el final yo también voy a extrañar las risa que me sacó cuando lo escribía. Pero bueno, tiene que terminar y creo que todos queremos el final que va a tener. TE deseo todo lo mejor del mundo, no importa que ya estemos en abril, te merecés un año muy bueno y todo lo quieras te sea concedido! Besos amiga!!!!

rosela moon: perdón la demora, pero realmente me costó terminarlo como yo quería y como quiero darles lo mejor, el tiempo se fue pasando. Espero que te guste el final, voy a tratar de hacer el epi lo más rápido posible. Besitos!!!

Mariel-Kaioh: Gracias por pasarte por el fic, me pone muy contenta que hayas entrado, leido y dejado tu comentario. Espero que lo sigas leyendo, vi que te quedaste en el capi dos, pero supongo que habrás leído el resto. Espero que te guste el final, acá todo es argentinizado!!!!

Nubia: jajaja el bebé no sabemos si llegará en algún momento, al menos sabemos que ellos se quieren y que finalmente están juntos. El epi llega dentro de poquito, así que no desesperes. Espero que el reencuentro sea lo que imaginaste, aunque hubo que esperar un poquito para el sexo jajaja Te mando besos y espero que te encuentres muy bien, dejame review!!! Que me encantan tus divagues jajaja!!!!

ANAID: espero que este nuevo capi te saque las dudas y sea lo que esperabas para el final. Queda el epi, así que te espero prontito para que me cuentes qué te pareció. Te mando mis cariños!!!!

patty ramirez de chiba: gracias por dejar tu review, no importa si llega con tardanza, mientras llegue yo soy feliz. Todos esperan al bebé, así que tendrán que leer el epi para ver si llega o no, espero contar con opinión si te gustó o no. El lemon fue suave, como correspondía a este fic, así que espero que igual te haya gustado!!! Besos!

liebende Lesung: Espero que los estudios no estén tan pesados y puedas tomarte unos minutitos para leer el último capi de BBB! Sí falta el epi, pero ya terminó la historia. Perdón no pude actualizar para tu cumple, pero igual te deseo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS de todo corazón. Te mando muchos besos y espero tu opinión de qué te pareció el capi!!!!

Martis: Acá tu reply, jajaja, no fuiste la última. Te cuento Sandra es Lic. en informática, creo que está al principio del fic. Darien y su hermana son muy naturales y no les importa quién esté, igual se tiran palos cuando pueden. Nop, no voy a desarrollar más las historias anteriores, ni de Sere, ni de Darien, porque no quiero concentrar la historia en qué les hizo mal, sino en qué los hace creer de nuevo y qué les devuelve la ilusión. Creí que era más importante eso que el pasado, igual algo nos enteramos al principio y eso es suficiente. Los misterios se develan en el epi, así que aguantarse un poquito más que ya termina!!! Te quiero, ponete a estudiar y espero que me dejes review pronto, porque realmente esta vez la actualización no tarda en llegar!!!!

_**Besos Suyi**_


	7. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Era oficial, Serena estaba fuera de la cama.

Todavía era de noche, porque todo seguía oscuro, y Serena lo había dejado con ganas de más mimos. Levantó la vista y vio el despertador, eran las cinco, y ella ya lo había abandonado.

PUM, PAM, PATAPUM, los ruidos llegaron desde el baño. Efectivamente ella estaba despierta y no tenía ningún remordimiento por despertarlo mientras desmantelaba la casa.

Darien rodó en la cama, abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, esperando que su rubia debilidad cayera en su trampa y se dejara arrastrar a la cama nuevamente. Unos segundos después, Serena lo zamarreó para despertarlo.

**-Me tengo que ir ahora, te vas a levantar y acompañarme, ¿o querés que te llame cuando llegue?-**

**-Pero… pero, pensé que íbamos a tener toda la noche para nosotros.-** dijo haciendo pucherito.

**-Yo también…-**dijo mientras lo obligaba a levantarse para besarla. Se separó de él suspirando. **–Al menos tuvimos nuestro tiempo hasta ahora. ¿Vamos?-**

**-Te amo, dejá que me visto y salimos.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿Cómo está Serena?- **gritó San que ingresaba al hospital seguida de una muy cargada Keanu.

**-Bien, está bien. Hoy se queda acá, pero mañana ya sale.-** dijo Darien cansado, ya eran las siete de la mañana. La levantada de Serena a las cinco, y toda la corrida ya le pasaba factura.

**-Pero cómo tuvieron el accidente, fue negligencia tuya o del otro conductor. Porque pienso levantar acciones legales contra todos. Incluso contra Serena si es necesario.- **Señaló Keanu, demostrando lo molesta que estaba.

**-No fue un accidente, sólo pinchamos un neumático, no exageres.-**

**-¡No me importa, pudieron morir y eso no es juego!-** gritó histérica, ganándose miradas de odio de las enfermeras de la guardia.

**-Bueno, tranquila. Dentro de dos horas empieza el horario de visita, así que esperen para ver que está sana y salva.- **dijo apaciguando a las féminas.

**-¿Por qué tenés que quedarte vos?-** preguntó enfadada San.

**-Porque, a diferencia de vos, a mí las mujeres me adoran y van a creer lo que yo les diga. Y si yo digo que sólo yo puedo estar con Serena, voy a ser yo quién esté acá.-**

**-Te odio.-** replicó Keanu.

**-El sentimiento es mutuo querida, así que ahora dame lo que Serena te pidió que le traigas y váyanse.-**

**-Tené cuidado o te mato.-** amenazó la mujer.

**-Tranquila Keanu, estoy re canchero con estas cosas.-**

Darien le dio un beso a cada una y cuando estaba por desaparecer tras la puerta de ingreso a internación, escuchó que Sandra lo llamaba. Paró justo antes que ella lo atropellara, tomó la carta que esta le daba y se apresuró a volver junto a la rubia.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡Volviste!-** escuchó que ella susurraba agotada desde la cama. **–Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, y que nada de esto era real.-**

**-Es real amor, porque lo hicimos juntos.-** dijo mientras se movía con cuidado en la penumbra cargando su más precioso bien. **–Keanu y San llamaron, llegaron corriendo apenas se enteraron y estaban un poco molestas de traernos lo que le pedimos. Siempre tratan de acapararlo todo.-** le explicó a Serena, haciéndola reír.

Darien dejó el bolso que cargaba sobre una silla y se acercó a ella con un bollito envuelto en la mantita amarilla que otrora comprara su esposa.

La puerta se abrió y su despampanante hermana entró con cuidado.

**-¿Cómo estás Sere? ¡No puedo creer que hayamos pinchado una rueda!-** dijo todavía sorprendida y divertida.

**-Enana, nunca dejes a tu novia, sabe cambiar una rueda en menos de cuatro minutos. Se ganó mi amor eterno desde hoy, a partir de ahora pienso defenderla a ella antes que a vos. ¡Nunca estuve tan feliz de que salieras con un mecánico!-** señaló Darien con arrogancia.

**-Eso nos viene muy bien ahora, mamá está en la sala de espera reclamando que la novia de su hija, no puede tener más acceso que ella a todo y que no es justo que ella se enterara última.-** la doctora Chiba sacudió la cabeza desconcertada y lo suficientemente hinchada las bolas, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a su madre.

La suave risa de Serena llegó a los dos hermanos y estos se dieron vuelta para verla acomodando a Motoki en sus brazos.

**-Es increíble que duerma así, no sé de dónde lo sacó, pero da miedo.- **Darien miró a su bella esposa y a su pequeño hijo mientras se acomodaban uno junto al otro para seguir descansando.

Desde que llegaran al hospital, ni Serena, ni él habían querido pasar más tiempo separados de su bebé. Ese era el último momento de "paz" de Moki, como llamaban a su pequeño, y no querían perdérselo. Los tres eran una familia perfecta, amaban con desesperación a esa pequeña parte de los dos, que había resultado es esa criatura perfecta que era su hijo.

Serena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando se despidió de su hermana.

**-Gracias Haru, por todo, no sé cómo voy a poder devolverte lo que hiciste por nosotros.-** las lágrimas de su esposa lucharon por quedarse, pero algunas ganaron la batalla y cayeron por sus mejillas.

Haruka se acercó a ella y con amor secó su cara. **–Ya me pagaste con creces, el día que te enfrentaste a mamá y le dijiste que Michiru era parte de tu familia, que si no la aceptaba, no te estaba aceptando a vos. Desde ese día mamá nunca más expresó su descontento por ella y creo que ahora ya le tiene el suficiente cariño como para sentirse avergonzada por lo que hizo.-** besó las mejillas de su "hermanita" y acarició a Moki que seguía dormido.

**-Aunque, -**dijo entre risas, **-podrían dejar pasar otro año sin tener otro bebé. Esto ya se está convirtiendo en una costumbre demasiado rara para un festejo de aniversario. Por cierto, feliz aniversario tortolitos.-**

Sin más Haruka se retiró prometiendo ir a avisar a las enfermeras que hasta después de las diez nadie pudiera entrar a su habitación, y que Serena ya estaba preparada para enfrentarse con su "caos". Y como si de magia se tratara, una enfermera apareció llevando dos pequeñas cunitas.

**-Todavía no puedo creer que sean dos.-** exclamó Darien lleno de gozo.

**-Todavía no puedo creer cómo quedé embarazada esta segunda vez. Pero no me arrepiento de nada.-** los dos se miraron a los ojos rebosantes de alegría, agradeciendo por cada bendición que eran sus hijos.

Casi tres años atrás cuando el caso de locura más grande del mundo había caído sobre ellos, ninguno habría sospechado que las cosas iban a terminar así. Festejando su segundo aniversario de casados nuevamente en el hospital.

Motoki había sido concebido tres meses después del "Sí, quiero", ninguno de los dos pensaba en la posibilidad de que el embarazo se diera y nueve lunas después, su primer hijo llegaba al mundo en medio de gritos y llanto, el mismo día de su primer aniversario de casados.

Y los gemelos habían sido una sorpresa mayor, primero por concebir a los tres meses de ser madre. Y segundo porque nadie había pensado en la posibilidad de que Serena fuera capaz de tener un embarazo múltiple. Pero como había dicho en su momento Michiru_ "esta no es una familia hecha de lazos de sangre, sino hecha de amor. Así que a mí nada me sorprende."_

Por primera vez se quedaron los cinco Chiba solos. Darien suspiró profundamente y se cubrió los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones, pero nada funcionó.

Rápidamente se acercó a la cama de su esposa y sin molestar a su pequeño hijo mayor, que seguía muy cómodo dormido al costado de su madre, se inclinó y la besó. No fue un beso sencillo, fue uno cargado de amor, agradecimiento, pasión y todo de él, porque era lo único que podía entregarle.

**-Te amo más de lo que voy a poderte expresar en palabras por todo lo que dure mi vida.-** Le dijo limpiando las lagrimas de ambos en las mejillas de la rubia.

-**Yo también te amo Darien, esto, -**dijo señalando a ellos dos y a sus hijos, **-es más de lo que alguna vez pensé que iba a tener. Te amo por siempre.-**

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez el beso que se dieron prometió cuarenta días de impaciencia y no pudieron evitar reír.

**-Todavía no nos presentamos correctamente, ¿querés tener a tus hijos en brazos?- **preguntó él sabiendo que su esposa iba a poner los ojos en blanco, con su clásica expresión de "pregunta estúpida que no merece respuesta" esa se sumaría a la interminable lista que Serena llevaba en su cabeza.

Se acercó a la cuna sonriendo y tomó en brazos primero a su primera hija mujer, esa chiquitita lo iba a volver loco, ya lo sabía. Besó su pequeña cabeza y se asombró otra vez por la increíble oleada de amor y posesión que se creaba entre sus hijos y él instantes después que nacían. Serena entendía ese lazo especial, la diferencia con él era que ella lo sentía apenas quedaba embarazada.

Tendió a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre y casi vuelve a caer preso de las lágrimas, pero se controló atesorando el primer momento de su esposa junto a su hija. Sabía que ella también había hecho lo mismo cuando él había tomado a su pequeña a upa.

Volvió a la cunita y su segundo hijo varón se movía molesto sabiendo que él era el único que quedaba en la cuna, esta vez se quedó con su pequeño unos minutos más tratando de "disculparse" por haber tardado tanto en ir a recogerlo. Lo besó, jugó con una de sus manitos y finalmente lo llevó con su madre.

Esta vez sí le resultó imposible contener las lágrimas al ver a los cuatro tesoros de su vida, no pudo dejar de buscar la cámara de fotos y grabó en digitalmente el mejor regalo de aniversario que su esposa le podía dar.

En ese momento recordó la carta de Keanu, la abrió y la leyó en voz alta.

"_Serena y Darien, hace ya tres años que nos obligaron a embarcarnos en una historia que ni Hollywood podía contar sin que resultara extraña._

_Los vimos llorar, reír, hasta llorar de alegría el día que nos dijeron que iban a casarse. Meses después anunciaron entre risas y lágrimas que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, finalmente iban a ser padres. Formando la familia que tanto habías deseado Serena._

_¿Alguna vez se dieron cuenta que todos somos una familia? _

_No nos une nada más que el amor, pero somos una familia, y junto a Ami damos gracias a Dios cada día por tenerlos a nuestro lado. Cada día somos más y hoy ustedes suman dos personitas más a las cuales amaremos con todo nuestro corazón._

_Feliz segundo aniversario Sere y Darien, los amamos con el alma, gracias por dejarnos ser parte de sus vidas y que sean muchos años más de alegría._

_Con Amor… Setsuna y Ami_

_Mejor conocidas como: Keanu y Sandra!_

-**Tenemos la mejor familia del mundo ¿no?- **dijo Serena emocionada.

**-Sí, pero principalmente nos tenemos a nosotros y todo nuestro futuro juntos. Te amo por siempre Serena.- **dijo acercándose para tomar en brazos a uno de sus hijos.

**-Gracias Darien, por devolverme el amor.-**

**-Serena, te amo por siempre…**

**

* * *

**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…babyboom…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

* * *

**_Desde la camita._**

¡Llegamos a otro final juntas! Como verán quise marearlas hasta el final y creo que en algún punto las sorprendí. Ahora no me vengan que sospechaban que Keanu y San fueran quienes son. ¡Porque no les voy a creer! Jajaja

Bueno, cortito el epílogo pero completo. Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leerme durante este año y meses, pero quiero dedicarles este final a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempito de pasar y dejar sus mensajes y comentarios. Gracias en especial a ustedes que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Xime yo también te quiero cariño mío!

Cliondne gracias por estar siempre! Quiero mis monos!!!

Liebende Lesung prometo que en el próximo te pervierto

Isis Janet sí estaba tu reply! Seguiste fielmente hasta el final, gracias.

Rosela Moon me alegro que te gustara el final!

Pilar y Luz!!! Gracias especialmente a las dos por estar ahí acompañándome y enojándose conmigo cuando la gente se porta mal!!! ;P

Sailor Lady gracias por tu mensajito, llegó justo cuando necesitaba un mimo!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, a que te sorprendí con lo rápido que actualicé.

Lerine: sé que siempre que podés dejás tu review, así que te agradezco por no abandonar la historia!

Angie Bloom, gracias por estar, siempre cuento con tus comentarios y sabés que los considero muy especiales, sin importar cuán largos o cortos sean.

Nikona la suertuda que no tuvo que esperar mis actualizaciones!!! Espero tu comentario del final!

Naty, te quiero amiguis! Creo que no hace falta agregar nada más.

Jenny! Gracias por seguir editándome y ser una gran amiga, contá conmigo siempre!

Seiya-Moon Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el final.

sayurisan sí usaron preservativo, pero igual tuvieron bebés jajaja, espero que te guste.

ANAID gracias por seguir leyendo y viste que no hubo que esperar tanto para ver el gran final.

Satorichiva gracias por volver al fic a pesar del tiempo que tardé en actualizar y espero que te guste este final.

Karla gracias por tu mail, fue muy lindo que llegara el review, sin importar el medio. Besos.

Neo Reyna Serenity ya te leeré lo prometo, el rincón del chivo para la próxima!

Lumar! Gracias por retomar mi historia, me puso muy feliz que lo hicieras y gracias por dejar reviews en los dos capis. Besos gigantes!

Lucecita moon que bueno que te gustó, viste que no tardé nada en subir el gran final.

Darienlover gracias por tus palabras, vos también sos de mis favoritas, hasta en el trabajo te leo, no sé cómo hago para disimular los calores que me causas jajaja.

RiniAndHelio, gracias por dejar tu review y espero que te guste el final!

Gisella de Chiba, gracias por leer y dejar tu review, espero que sigas dejando cuando puedas jajaja besos

Tama deluxe Sos el número 200 mierda que costó llegar a ese número, prometo terminar Haruka!!! Te quiero!!!!

Sailorlago gracias por tu review, espero que guste el final.

Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias a todas y espero sus comentarios finales, que responderé a sus mails privados. Así que dejen reviews así me pongo feliz con este final tan feliz para Sere y Darien!!!

**…Besos Suyi…**


End file.
